


El sendero de las luciérnagas.

by ElizaTenshi (Isa_no_Tenshi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Art by nonexistenz, Bed & Breakfast, DCBB 2014, Domestic, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Human Castiel, M/M, Traducción, Traducción al español, Vermont
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/pseuds/ElizaTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que su humanidad fue restaurada, Dean despierta en una cama con Castiel, un anillo de bodas y ni un solo recuerdo de los últimos doce años. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path of Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375327) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Nota de autora:  
> Este fic existe a causa del capítulo 8x08, este post en tumblr ( www. museawaypost/99965651435/yellowturtlemetatronisrightcasisinlove) y la canción Fireflies de Ron Pope. Esto no está con el canon de la décima temporada desde el entendido que lo escribí antes de que esta saliera al aire.  
> Escrito para el Dean/Cas BigBang 2014. Arte por: nonexistenz.  
> Nota de traductora:  
> Esta es la segunda versión del primer capitulo, si encuentran cualquier fallo por favor! avísenme.  
> Este fic está terminado en ingles, 6 capitulo, 4 marcas en el tiempo y hasta ahora 2 epílogos largos (La escritora contempla que habrán 2 Oneshot más, son muy independientes de la historia) Mi plan es publicar aquí los 6 capítulos y las 4 marcas en el tiempo, los epílogos depende de si me gustan o no, por que como ya dije, son muy independientes de la historia original.  
> Este fic, como todos los de DCBB, tiene arte de nonexistenz, que es hermoso, pero como FF no permite agregar imagen a los escritos, decidí subir el masterpost a mi perfil cuando termine la historia ya que tiene ligero spoiler de ella.  
> La traducción, soy de México, por lo que puede tener ciertos modismos, y por algún motivo uso muchos insultos españoles, así que tratare todo de mantenerlo en un español neutro, si hay algo que no entienden, avísenme y buscare sinónimos más universales.  
> Y una última cosa: Dude fue traducido como Viejo, aunque hay cosas como lógicamente los nombres, Baby y Jerk y Bitch que se mantuvieron en el idioma original.  
> Espero les guste!  
> Beta: Kanashi59

Thepath of fireflies (El sendero de las luciérnagas)

museaway

 

I can’t stop this feelin’ in my heart

Gotta keep searchin’ for my baby.

I can’t find my bluebird.

                                            

_\- RambleOn, LedZeppelin_

 

Es la mejor noche de sueño que Dean ha tenido en años.

No hay que levantarse a la 1am para otra inyección, no hay esposas que lo sujetan al concreto en una noche agitada, solo ocho horas ininterrumpidas de sueño reparador. Ni siquiera había dormido así de bien cuando vivía en Cicero, bajo la gruesa colcha que Lisa insistía en usar aun en verano.

Las cobijas  que lo cubrían no eran pesadas, pero aun así se sentía caliente. El colchón era como dormir en una maldita nube. Las sabanas lisas, la firme almohada debajo de su cabeza y el ligero olor a… ¿lavanda? Abre ligeramente un ojo, mirando la mesita de noche: un par de revistas sobre autos clásicos, un vaso de agua a medio beber, un teléfono celular con funda negra, las paredes pintadas de color azul cielo, la almohada bajo su cabeza de color blanco. Y alguien esta respirando a su lado. Puede sentir el ritmo lento de la respiración mientras se frota la frente.

Lo último que recuerda es a Sam escoltándolo a la cama, deseándole las buenas noches a través de la puerta del dormitorio. Dios, ¿Se escapo?, ¿Fue a algún lugar? La desintoxicación ha sido difícil; incluso aunque han pasado semanas, a menudo se siente desconectado de la realidad. Enojado, frustrado, enojado con Sammy por no rendirse con la marca, pero malditamente agradecido que haya hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Dean volviera a ser humano. Enojado con Cas por perder su último vestigio de gracia, que ni siquiera era suyo, para revivirlo y luego darle su propia sangre.

Dean no había salido del bunker en semanas, no desde que arrinconó a Cas y este, aterrorizado, con los ojos rojizos y desenfocados por su gracia menguante, le dijo a Dean que no debía rendirse con la marca, que podía volver a ser la persona que era antes, “ _Eres un buen hombre_ _”_ Cas había insistido, “ _Este no eres t_ _ú”_ el recipiente de Cas parecía tener miles de haces de luz que estallaban a su alrededor; los ojos de Dean se obscurecieron al instante por el resplandor. No quisieron arriesgarse usando la sangre de Sam. La sangre de Cas era pura, había sido rehecho por Dios, usarían su sangre para salvarlo.

Lo harían, había dicho Cas, con firmeza, como si retara a cualquiera de atreverse a decir lo contrario.

Malditos desgraciados, deberían haberlo matado la primera vez que Cas trato inútilmente de esconder su estremecimiento al ver el verdadero rostro de Dean, cuando miraron sus ojos completamente negros. Pero no lo hicieron, se negaron a hacerlo. Y ahora aparentemente había escapado, sin tener idea de a donde fue, y todo porque Sam y Cas no podían renunciar a Dean. Curado o no, podría herir a alguien, podía terminar matando a alguien. Aun recordaba lo que era ser un demonio, casi como una segunda piel.

Su cabeza no daba vueltas, al menos no tenia resaca, ¿Pero porque no podía recordar nada? Lo más probable es que se haya dirigido directamente a un bar. No recuerda haber salido con nadie. Tal vez la pérdida de la memoria sea un efecto secundario de la desintoxicación, pero eso no importa ahora, tiene que irse antes de que ella despierte, evitar el ritual incomodo de cada mañana, donde promete llamar y trata de retener su nombre lo suficiente como para bloquear su número cuando lo haga (suponiendo que se lo dió)

Mira el reloj sobre el buro, pero no puede enfocar correctamente. Tarda dos minutos antes de que la alarma de las 6:30 suene. La persona junto a él comienza a moverse. Dean revisa su propio cuerpo: mierda, está totalmente desnudo, ni siquiera tiene puestos los calcetines. Levanta la vista haciendo un rápido inventario, sus vaqueros están tirados junto a lo que cree es un armario. Busca su camisa, y ve una bola arrugada a los pies de la mesita de noche, ¿sus botas? Posiblemente estén debajo de la cama o en la planta baja. No sería la primera con un fetiche por las alfombras.

Levanta con cuidado la manta, desliza  su pierna derecha hasta la orilla de la cama. Hace frio, aun así desliza su cadera hasta el borde y cuando está a punto de escapar, unos brazos fuertes serpentean hasta sujetarse alrededor de su torso.

–Buenos días, Dean. –una voz demasiado familiar dice calurosamente y sí, hay una aspereza que se restriega contra su hombro, una musculosa pierna que se enreda entre sus rodillas y un Castiel inclinándose para besar la comisura de su boca.

–¿Cas?–Dean se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando este se presiona contra su culo. Puede sentir la piel caliente y sabe que Cas no tiene ropa encima. Dean se levanta de golpe, apoyándose sobre sus brazos extendidos.

–¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo en la cama?–espeta.

–Es temprano. –Cas dice simplemente.

–¿Y?–responde, demasiado confuso como para preocuparse por el  tinte de autentica histeria en su voz.

–¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir anoche?–Cas le pregunta, desconcertado acercándose de nuevo a Dean.

–Uh. –responde, mientras se aleja de nuevo, tirando de las sabanas más cerca de su entrepierna. Trata de nuevo de recordar. Sammy no le dijo que hora era, pero le deseo las buenas noches y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. – ¿Media noche?

Cas suspira mientras acaricia el antebrazo de Dean, abre los ojos sorprendido por el nivel de intimidad, pero está demasiado confuso como para moverse.

–¿Tuviste una pesadilla?–Cas le pregunta amablemente, Dean mira donde la manta se abulta sobre el regazo de Cas y traga duro.

–Uh. –murmura. –Creo que aun no despierto.

–Ah, graciosito. –Responde Cas a sabiendas, mientras sonreía y palmeaba el muslo de Dean sobre la manta.

–Despierta, vamos, despierta. –Dean se ruega a sí mismo en voz baja.

Cierra fuertemente los ojos, cuenta hasta tres y los abre de nuevo para encontrarse con Cas aun mirándolo, esta vez con preocupación, Dean ha visto esa mirada demasiado a menudo últimamente, cada vez que Cas se cierne sobre él con una jeringa, cuando ajusta sus cadenas, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen sobre las muñecas de Dean en una disculpa silenciosa. La mano de Cas aún se mantiene sobre su pierna.

–Mierda. –murmura Dean.

No puede afrontar la preocupación de Cas ahora mismo, no cuando no sabe que está pasando exactamente, parpadea un par de veces y mira la habitación, calculando mentalmente la distancia que hay entre él y sus vaqueros. Podrá pensar mucho más claramente cuando no esté desnudo en una cama con Cas también desnudo como distracción.

Un bostezo se le escapa y tapa su boca con su mano para ahogar elsonido, exhalando sobre una banda en su dedo anular, aleja su mano de su rostro lo suficiente como para poder verla con detenimiento. Es reluciente de plata pulida, como una espada angelical. La mira estupefacto.

Cas lleva una mano a la frente de Dean, presionando ligeramente contra su piel. Dean se estremece y se aleja de él, pero Cas solo lo ha tocado para comprobar su temperatura, ya no tiene sus HocusPocus angelicales. Cas también tiene un anillo en su mano izquierda, una banda barnizada de negro, bastante simple.

–¿Has visto “¿Qué paso ayer?*”?–Dean pregunta débilmente.

–Si te tranquiliza, puedo asegurarte que no hay un tigre en el baño. –Cas responde, sonríe y le besa la cien.

Dios, ¿Qué paso anoche? Obviamente les lavaron el cerebro a ambos, ¿Y cómo diablos consiguieron casarse?, ¿Eso es incluso legal en Kansas?, Y ahora están atrapados en un cursi hotel que debió haber costado una fortuna. Y en base al comportamiento de Cas con toda su coquetería (y falta de ropa) obviamente se enrollaron por allí y Cas esta inequívocamente bien con eso. Dean no puede recordar nada físico, pero tuvieron que haber entrado allí de alguna manera, esto es un maldito y enorme error. Suspira antes de ponerse de pie, la sabana se desliza por su cuerpo, dejándolo frio y expuesto.

–Um. –dice mientras se frota los nudillos contra los labios, mira hacia Cas sobre su hombro. Dean se ha cambiado delante de Cas antes, pero esto es diferente. En una extraña muestra de pudor, se cubre con las manos. –Necesito café.

–Voy a poner la cafetera. –Cas dice y toma el teléfono de la mesita de noche contraria. Con la atención de Cas lejos de él, Dean se apresura a ponerse sus pantalones vaqueos. ¿Son incluso suyos?, el material se siente demasiado delgado, pero encaja, da brinquitos torpes para entrar por completo en ellos. Cas teclea un par de veces en la pantalla de su teléfono, ¿cuándo consiguió un iPhone?, Dean escucha poco después un click y un chirrido en la habitación contigua, ladea una ceja.

–Tenías razón. –Cas admite. –Esto es muchísimo más fácil a primera hora de la mañana, pero aún voy a servirles a los huéspedes de la manera clásica.

–… ¿Huéspedes?–Dean repite con voz entrecortada.

Cas le miro de manera extraña.–Uno y Dos no salen hasta esta mañana. –lo dice como un memorándum.

Dean reprime el escalofrío que amenaza con subirle desde la base del estomago. Esto no está bien, “huéspedes” significa que ellos viven aquí, lo que significaría que Cas en realidad piensa que viven aquí, lo que querría decir que…

–Tengo que levantarme. –Cas continúa, quitándose las sabanas de encima. –Pasan de las seis y media.

Dean no desvía la mirada lo suficientemente rápido y se recuerda de primera mano que Cas tiene un recipiente bastante atractivo. Piensa entonces, por medio segundo, en un Cas desnudo y lleno de abejas y sus mejillas se calientan de repente. Trata de pensar en el béisbol para contener su cuestionable reacción ante el blanco culo de Cas. _No es el momento amigo_ , se aconseja, quizás sigue borracho.

Cas se mueve desnudo al baño. Dean localiza la camisa y se la pone con un fuerte tirón, tantea su estomago que se siente demasiado flácido y gordo. Tal vez aún está bajo la influencia de lo que sea que lo trajo aquí, porque todavía ve todo borroso, como si tuviera lagañas en los ojos. Se frota los ojos, parpadea, pero es como si tuviera una ligera película sobre ellos. Puede distinguir sus manos si las tiene delante de su cara (baja el jodido anillo de inmediato) pero eso es todo, a partir de unos 30 centímetros todo está fuera de foco.

Su pulso se agita, puede oírlo rugir en sus oídos. Algunas posibilidades se le vienen a la mente. Todo esto podría ser un sueño. O podría ser verdad y Cas aún está bajo la influencia lo que sea que se expusieron la noche anterior. O tal vez fueron secuestrados y unas brujas malditas les lavaron el cerebro, o está atrapado en una ilusión de un djinn. Demonios, tal vez solo esta alucinando y esto es solo un efecto secundario de ser inyectado con la sangre de Cas que no es del todo humana. Después de todo, Crowley fue todo un lio adicto a la sangre.

Puede descartar el sueño. El suelo es sólido y frio, y no cambia cuando salta sobre el. El reloj marca tres minutos más tarde dela última vez que lo vio, mira a otro lado y vuelve, pero el tiempo sigue siendo el mismo. Repite la prueba del reloj dos veces para estar seguros, y a continuación comprueba las manos: diez dedos.

Bien, no está soñando. Probablemente.

Cas sale del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, sonriéndole mientras desliza un par de gafas sobre la nariz de Dean. Este frunce el seño y evita deliberadamente ver el pecho de Cas y se centra en un punto justo detrás de su cabeza y le alarma la claridad con la que puede ver los detalles exactos, como aquella telaraña en la esquina sobre el armario.

–Siempre está la cirugía laser. –dice Cas, como si hubieran tenido esta conversación antes.

Eso hace que frunza más el seño.

–Probablemente el café ya esté listo. –dice y se aleja de Cas.

Cas entra de nuevo en el cuarto de baño y Dean puede escuchar el agua cuando comienza a caer, por lo que decide seguir el olor del café hasta localizar la maquina. Es grande, un cilindro de vidrio lleno de granos de café, una clase de pantalla que parece salida directamente de una tienda de Apple y un plato de plata con dos tazas blancas encima (Que por supuesto _no_ dicen Él y Él) con vapor saliendo de ellas.

El café es bueno, el café aclarará su mente y le permitirá pensar.

Toma una de las tazas y se sienta bruscamente en una mesa redonda debajo de una pequeña ventana que da a un tipo de huerto pequeño. Los árboles, de lo que sea que sean, están en hileras. Dean se estremece cuando ve el espantapájaros y da un trago a su café, el cual es bastante bueno, muy fuerte, delicioso en realidad. Mucho mejor que el café de los restaurantes de paso. La cocina es pequeña, pero atractiva. Líneas limpias, una barra blanca y alacenas simples de tablones anchos y el piso de madera. Se abre a la sala de estar donde está la escalera (bueno, este debe ser el segundo piso al menos) y hay una chimenea que Dean puede ver si se inclina hacia atrás.

Se asoma más por la ventana y puede ver a su nena, aparcada en la cochera. Su estomago se desploma. Lo sabe solo por la forma, a recorrido sus manos sobre ella tantas veces que podría delinearla aun si le dejaran ciego. Esta cubierta por una lona que abraza sus curvas perfectamente, está hecha a la medida aparentemente, pero su neumático delantero derecho está pinchado.

Bien, si esto no es un sueño y no le han lavado el cerebro, entonces tiene que ser un Trickster o un djinn, quizás un ángel. Dean solo tiene que averiguar cuál de todos es. Si es un djinn, puede simplemente lastimarse de la manera correcta. Si es un Trickster, Dean tiene una estaca lista para él. Pero, ¿un ángel? mierda.

Se pone de pie, recorriendo el lugar para poder determinar los parámetros de este universo, pero no hay ninguna cubierta extraña, ni nada pegado en la nevera. En una de las repisas puede verse una fotografía en un marco de plata, junto a ella está Sam y una mujer con dos mocosos. La imagen es de él y Cas. Visten trajes y Cas esta besando la mejilla de Dean mientras lo sujeta con su otra mano y sonriendo como un completo imbécil. Con una mano sobre el brazo de Cas, luciendo el mismo anillo que tiene ahora esta Dean.

– _Viejo_ , ¿ahora eres _gay?_ –Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Detrás de él, Cas suspira fuertemente. –Pensé que habías superado eso de etiquetarte a ti mismo.

–¿No te enseñaron a no aparecerte de la nada en el Cielo?–Dean le encara.

–Eso complicaría nuestra vigilancia. –dice Cas mientras camina lentamente hacia Dean. Aún está en una toalla, con el rostro recién afeitado y algo rosado por la navaja.

–Cas, colega, necesito que pienses por un segundo. –Le pide Dean. –¿No hay nada que te parezca extraño esta mañana?

–¿Aparte de que rechazaste el sexo? No. –Cas responde.

–Así que… tú y yo, despertando en la misma cama… ¿No te levanta ninguna sospecha?

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo?–Cas pregunta con el seño fruncido.

–¿Esto es normal para ti?

–Dean si esto es alguna clase de broma…

–Responde a la pregunta. –Dean insiste.

Cas se mueve muy despacio, inclina la cabeza, apenas un poco, a la derecha–¿Qué año crees que es?–pregunta con lentitud.

La pregunta golpea a Dean, está a punto de gritarle algo cuando se detiene. Con las gafas puede ver claramente a Cas. Mira detenidamente su apariencia: su piel bronceada tiene arrugas pronunciadas en las esquinas de sus ojos, su cabello es un poco más largo que el de Dean, curvándose un poco en su nuca, hay manchas de color gris en el nacimiento de su pelo. Dean no lo había visto antes, recuerda lo flácido que parecía su estomago hace unos minutos, demasiado redondo, demasiado suave, como los vaqueros se ajustaron bien, pero no se sentían como propios. No es posible, piensa. Dean empuja a Cas fuera del baño y enciende la luz. Se sujeta del borde del lavabo cuando se congela.

La cara que estaba en el espejo era sin lugar a dudas suya. Tiene el mismo corte de pelo, los mismos ojos verdes, pero no es su rostro. Hay un pliegue de piel que divide su frente, hay otro verticalmente sobre su ceja izquierda. Sus mejillas tienen un color completamente saludable, este no parece un hombre que vive de hamburguesas y pie. Toca su nariz, su mejilla, se frota la mano contra la barba de dos días.

–Mi pelo esta gris. –dice en voz alta.

–Solo un poco en tus sienes. –le corrige Cas desde la puerta, lo mira con una expresión preocupada.

–Yo no tenía el pelo gris ayer por la noche. –Dean insiste. El hombre en el espejo mueve la boca al mismo tiempo–¿Dónde estoy?

–Vermont. –Cas responde con un suspiro.

–Vermont. –Dean repite–¿Por qué estoy en Vermont?

–Vivimos aquí.

–¿Qué?–Pregunta Dean, incrédulo, mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo–¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Cas toma un respiro antes de responder con naturalidad. –Hemos vivido en Vermont durante más de diez años.

La versión gris y arrugada de Dean se mueve y desenfoca cuando este balancea su peso en ambas piernas. No es posible. Sujeta el mostrador como si fuera su salvavidas, es duro, le mantiene concentrado. Toda su vida como cazador ha perfeccionado sus instintos, sabe cuando confiar en ellos. Esto se siente real, pero no hay manera de que lo sea. En el fondo de su mente, sabe que no puede ser real.

–Dime algo que solo tú sabes. –exige.

Los brazos de Cas cuelgan a sus costados. Dean lo mira apretar sus puños y contraer su mandíbula mientras trata de pensar una respuesta.

–A veces, en tus sueños, te sientas en un muelle y pescas. –dice finalmente.

Dean se tensa, su respuesta no es suficiente para calmar sus sospechas. Cas le ha dicho que los sueños no son seguros. Carajo, si él se puede meter en ellos, ¿Qué podría detener a los demás?, ¿La persona en la puerta es incluso Cas?, Dean frunce el seño, buscando una manera de escapar. Detrás de él, Cas lanza un suspiro.

–Hay agua bendita en el estante superior de la sala de estar, el cuchillo de plata esta en los cubiertos. –dice claramente mientras estira su brazo. –No puedo sanar como antes, así que corta limpiamente por favor.

Y se va.

Dean mira la versión alterada de si mismo durante unos segundos y luego va a la cocina, saca todos los cajones hasta que encuentra los cuchillos y toma el que tiene una hoja de plata. Si esa cosa no es Cas, Dean no lo va a dejarlo escapar con vida. Bajo la mirada del otro, Dean desliza la hoja sobre su antebrazo como medida de precaución, mira como la sangre comienza a salir e inhala fuertemente ante el dolor. Lo repite esta vez en el brazo de Cas, mira como sus ojos se cierran automáticamente ante el dolor, pero no retira la mano. La sangre comienza a salir, pero no se cura a sí mismo.

–¿Estas satisfecho?–Cas pregunta después de que Dean le roció con agua bendita y se alejo, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. El agua se acumula a sus pies, mientras se envuelve el corte de su brazo con una mano y lo sujeta contra su pecho desnudo de manera protectora.

–Bien, no eres un demonio o un cambiaformas. –Dijo por costumbre, aflojando el agarre de su cuchillo pero sin soltarlo. –¿Qué con los anillos?

Cas lo mira fijamente e inclina la cabeza, le recuerda a Dean su primer encuentro en el granero, su expresión se transforma en curiosidad. –¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?–pregunta.

–A ustedes imbéciles desintoxicándome, mandaste a la mierda tú última oportunidad de volver a tener tus alas. –Dean responde. –Sammy portándose como mamá gallina, diciendo que no me dejaría dormir en el sofá.

–Dean. –dice, dando un paso hacia delante, apoyando suavemente su mano en su hombro, Dean puede sentir el calor de su mano a través de la ropa, resonando contra la marca que Cas grabó en el infierno. –Eso fue hace doce años.

–Mientes. –Dean escupe sacudiendo la mano de su hombro. Baja la mirada hasta su antebrazo, pero no hay ninguna señal de la Marca, solamente un dolor que se extiende por sus huesos, como arañas que caminan debajo de las capas de piel y musculo, tiene la incesante urgencia de correr cuando levanta los ojos, pero solo deja escapar un jadeo.

–Deberíamos sentarnos. –Sugiere Cas.

–Estoy bien de pie. –encaja, dando un paso hacia atrás. Cas alza ambas manos en son de paz y se sienta solo. Dean se acerca con cautela, como si estuviera delante de un animal salvaje que pudiera saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento.–Empieza a hablar. –ordena, aún sosteniendo el cuchillo.

Cas guarda silencio un momento, ajustando el borde de su toalla.

–Después de que todo paso. –comienza, bajando la barbilla, mirando directamente el suelo. –Después de que eras… bueno, de nuevo tú, necesitabas un tiempo para adaptarte. Tiempo para recuperarte. Nos quedamos en el búnker casi por un año, pero habían demasiados recuerdos, no te estaba ayudando.

–¿Así que me dejaron en algún lugar?–Dean adivina, mientras se acerca al sofá para mirararlo a la cara.

–No. –Cas responde, levantando la cabeza, sus ojos son increíblemente azules. –Sam no quería ir a una institución, además recordé algo que me dijiste.

–¿Qué te dije?

–Cuando volví del Purgatorio. –Dice Cas. –Me preguntaste que, que era lo que pensaba hacer. Hablaste de Vermont, haciendo bromas acerca de mí, dirigiendo un B&B*. Me di cuenta que los humanos hacen sugerencias en base a sus propios deseos, así que propuse unas vacaciones aquí. Nos terminamos quedando.

Dean lanza un bufido. –¿Esperas que crea que tú y yo nos mudamos a Vermont, así de fácil?

Cas niega con la cabeza. –No iba a ser permanente. –dice. –Vendimos algunas cosas insignificantes del Bunker, Sam se quedo con nosotros por unos meses, hasta que conoció a Susan. Viven a una hora de distancia.

–Oh. –dice Dean.

Cas suspira inclinándose hacia atrás, dejando caer sus manos a ambos lados de sus muslos, la orilla de la toalla justo encima de sus rodillas. Deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

–Alquilamos una pequeña casa en la ciudad durante algunos años. –murmura. –hasta que encontramos este lugar en el mercado, tú querías verla.

Dean exhala y se sienta tentativamente en el borde del sofá. Sin abrir los ojos, Cas estira un brazo en su dirección e inhala fuertemente. Siente sus dedos sobre su pierna un momento, y se da cuenta que no puede decir nada, aprieta los dientes y trata de no moverse, pero todo su cuerpo se pone rígido en respuesta al toque de Cas, este debió darse cuenta, porque retira la mano y la pone sobre su propio regazo apretando los puños.

–Lo siento. –dice Cas mirando sus manos apretadas. –Sé que esto es  extraño para ti, esta parte siempre es difícil.

–¿Qué quieres decir con “siempre”?, ¿esto ha ocurrido antes?

Cas asiente: –Tienes pesadillas de vez en cuando, aunque ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que perdiste la noción del tiempo, tres desde que retrocediste tanto.

–No te creo. –dice Dean, mirando la chimenea en un intento de evitar mirar a Cas, aun así siente su mirada clavada en él, apunta con un dedo hacia la fotografía. –¿Eso? No es real.

Los ojos de Cas se mueven a la fotografía y de nuevo a su regazo. Se levanta ajustando la toalla alrededor de su cintura, frotando una palma sobre su clavícula.

–Tengo que servir el desayuno. –dice finalmente, su voz tranquila que suena derrotada. –Quédate aquí hasta que los huéspedes se vayan, luego seguiremos hablando.

–Está bien. –Dean concuerda.

Cas se retira al dormitorio. Puede escucharlo abriendo cajones y sacando la ropa, escucha el rose de la piel contra la tela. Se imagina la gabardina y el traje, pero cuando reaparece con pantalones color caqui y una camiseta azul claro, Dean recuerda la caída y frunce el seño.

–No tardo. –Promete, agarrando los brazos de Dean suavemente. Hace una pausa, considerando su próximo movimiento, luego lo besa fuerte y profundo, el aliento de Dean queda atrapado en su boca, mientras Cas abre sus labios y presiona más fuerte. Se afeito hace poco, por lo que su piel es más suave que esta mañana, pero aun así es Cas, Cas le esta besando y Dean no se aleja, ni le devuelve el beso. Unos segundos más tarde, Cas exhala derrotadamente, acariciando la mejilla de Dean.

–Valió la pena el intento. –Dice, su mano es grande, cálida y extraña, pero la retira al instante. Baja por las escaleras, los escalones crujiendo por su peso. Dean levanta una mano y la lleva a sus labios, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Espera hasta que Cas llega a la primera planta y se aleja de las escaleras, entonces Dean se acerca al hueco de las escaleras y escucha durante varios minutos, el sonido de un molino de café, las tazas siendo colocadas en el mostrador, el sonido de las cascaras de huevo siendo rotas  y después, la voz de Castiel mientras bate algo contra su pecho, no sabe que está diciendo, pero sabe que está hablando con alguien.

Concentrarse, necesita concentrarse.

Si esto es un djinn, puede forzar su salida de la ilusión, obligarse a despertar, no quiere ni pensar en qué diablos significa que su maldito cerebro decidiera que debía estar casado con Cas en primer lugar, pero si se corta con el cuchillo y resulta que este lugar es real, va a estar muy molesto. Puede que logre pensar en un camino de vuelta a la realidad, doblar el espacio a su alrededor lo suficiente como para salir. Con una mano en la pared para evitar perder el equilibrio, toma un respiro profundo y aprieta el cuchillo de plata.

Hace un segundo corte en su antebrazo, aproximadamente cinco centímetros de largo, lo suficientemente profundo como para que la sangre comience a brotar. Se concentra en esa línea, en el dolor, trazando mentalmente los bordes, pero no pasa nada, cierra los ojos. Se imagina colgado en algún almacén, con las muñecas atadas y lastimadas, pero no pasa nada. Empuña más fuerte el cuchillo contra la herida, inhalando una bocanada de aire entre dientes y espera.

Nada.

Mueve el cuchillo ahora contra su pecho, la punta presionando junto debajo del esternón y empuja. El dolor agudo lo llena por completo.

–Vamos hijo de puta. –ruge, pero Cas no viene a detenerlo, no le dice que baje el cuchillo, el djinn no se presenta. La sangre es de verdad, caliente y resbala por su pecho.

Cuando abre los ojos aun está en la sala de estar, agarrando el cuchillo, la sangre es visible a través de su camiseta y goteando desde su antebrazo. Mira fijamente su rostro feliz, sonriendo estúpidamente desde la repisa y comienza a sudar, sus nuevas heridas comienzan a palpitar.

–Mierda. –maldice y se lava en el fregadero, sacando un par de vendas y un tubo antiséptico.

Así que este lugar no está en su cabeza, piensa mientras aplica presión en su pecho para parar la hemorragia. Los dijinns son un dolor en el culo, pero son mucho más fáciles de manejar que los Tricksters y los putos ángeles. Quizás Zachariah volvió y esta es alguna clase de retorcida venganza. La última vez Zach también lo mando hacia el futuro y de vuelta. Pero este Cas no está actuando como el Cas del futuro apocalíptico, no le ha dicho que parece fuera de lugar y no hay ningún espejo carnal extraño caminando por allí.

Cas había perdido su gracia y era cinco años en el futuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dicho que tenían viviendo aquí, más de una década? Si este lugar es real, y la gracia robada de Cas siguió ardiendo a la misma velocidad, no hay manera de que le quede nada. Dean recuerda a Castiel, como se veía cuando logro salir de la neblina demoniaca, ojerosos e inestable, como una estrella moribunda. No hay manera de que se hubiera recuperado de eso por sí solo, le dijo que era imposible. Los ángeles debieron haber intervenido.

Dean escarba el armario hasta sacar una camiseta gris de algodón. Cierra el cajón con una rodilla y comienza a pasearse por la habitación desordenada. Las sabanas hechas un ovillo en la orilla de la cama, la almohada de Cas en el piso, debió haberse caído de la cama cuando se levanto esta mañana. Dean la recoge y la pone en su lugar, tendiendo la cama mientras piensa.

Esto está a la altura de Gabriel, no sabe con certeza si está realmente muerto, ha visto morir a Cas un montón de veces, nunca se sabe con los ángeles. Si Gabriel está detrás de esto, Dean va a meterla la estaca donde el sol no brilla, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Cada que un ángel se mete con su vida, es a través de la manipulación emocional, pero este es un jodido nuevo nivel. En el pasado lo separaban de…

–Sammy. –Dean exclama, tomando el teléfono que debe ser suyo por default. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y lo desbloquea.

La foto de fondo es una imagen animada de Cas con dos niños, un niño y una niña subiéndose sobre él, mientras están en el sofá, Cas se está riendo, se ve bien. La niña tiene tal vez ocho, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y los ojos de Sam. El niño es más pequeño, con el pelo obscuro. Dean frunce el seño ante la imagen (¿O video?, ¿Qué es esto, Harry Potter?) Y busca lo que sea que se parezca a un botón de llamada. Fastidiado dice “Llamar a Sam” y una foto de Sam sonriente sosteniendo a un bebe llena el centro de la pantalla que dice “Llamando a Sam Winchester.”

–Hey Dean. –responde Sam después de dos tonos.

–Hey. –dice Dean, aliviado de escuchar la voz de Sam.

–Cas me acaba de llamar. –dice Sam. – ¿Estás bien?

–Algo está pasando aquí. –Dean le confiesa, bajando el tono de voz para no ser escuchado, ¿Quién sabe cuán bueno es el oído de Cas estos días?

–Escucha. –responde Sam. –Los niños están en la escuela, voy en camino, debería estar allí en unos treinta y cinco minutos. Hablaremos cuando llegue.

–Sí. –Dean concuerda. –Sí, está bien.

– ¿Quieres que lleve algo para desayunar?

–Uh, creo que Cas está cocinando… algo.

Sam se ríe, sonora y felizmente. Es sorprendente y desconcertante escuchar esa emoción en la voz de Sam, Dean ha querido eso durante tanto tiempo, vendería su alma de nuevo si eso significaría que él estaría feliz por siempre.

–Por lo general lo está. –termina Sam. –Nos vemos.

Cuelga después de que Dean murmura un quedo adiós, dejándolo solo dentro de las paredes que no conoce. Cas le ordeno quedarse en el cuarto, por lo que Dean busca en el armario una chaqueta y encuentra una de tela escocesa de cuello negro. Tira de ella sobre su cabeza sin desabrocharla, para luego bajar las escaleras con tanto sigilo como los escalones que crujen le permiten. En la base de las escaleras hay otra cocina, más grade que la de arriba, con un horno comercial y un lavabo de cobre. Recuerda el estilo de su niñez, su mamá siempre dijo que le gustaba.

–Un día vamos a renovar todo el lugar. –le decía, con una mano sobre el hombro de Dean mientras lo miraba lavar los platos.

Él sabe al instante, por instinto, que su mamá hubiera aprobado esta cocina: una gran ventana sobre el fregadero que da a un jardín con vegetales ordenados, la isla central con dos taburetes en los extremos. Se llega a preguntar si suele sentarse en ellos, quizás baja el café y hace algo domestico, como leer el periódico o algo así. Aleja el pensamiento de golpe y empieza a buscar una salida.

Hay un pasillo que parece adentrarse en la casa, por lo que opta por la puerta a la izquierda de la barra. Se abre a una terraza pequeña con mecedoras, tiene una vista del cielo enmarcada por los arboles ysus hojas verdes que se balancean con la brisa. Pasa la mano sobre el apoyabrazos de una de las mecedoras, la mira ir y venir, ir y venir, ir y venir. La terraza es de un tono rojizo con persianas blancas, parecía haber sido retocada hace poco. Salta los escalones (Nota mental: No saltar, sus putas rodillas duelen) cojea por el césped irregular, más allá de la huerta, hasta la cochera, que es más un intento de garaje, su rodilla mejora mientras más camina, las puertas de la cochera están abiertas y aseguradas de par a par.

–Baby, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –murmura mientras apoya una mano en el capo. La cubierta es de vinilo de alta calidad, es grueso y resistente al agua, el que se usa cuando es un almacenamiento a largo plazo. Suspira levantando una esquina y mirar debajo de ella. La pintura está bien, por lo menos no la han dejado sin llantas sobre bloques. Busca en la cochera una bomba y la encuentra en un tablero bien organizado.

– _Genial_. –complementa.

Esta acostado debajo del coche, pasando sus manos con dulzura sobre las manchas de oxido de la carrocería cuando escucha el crujir de la grava, señal de que un auto está entrando. El motor se apaga y pasos sustituyen el ruido de los neumáticos, que terminan junto a sus piernas debajo del Impala.

–No te había visto aquí en mucho tiempo. –dice Sam. Suena realmente sorprendido pero no agrega nada más, mientras Dean se arrastra debajo del auto, se levana y limpia las manos en sus vaqueros.

–Sammy. –exhala, parte alivio y parte incredulidad, porque Sam ya no parece ningún niño. Lleva pantalones vaqueros obscuros, zapatos de cuero y un blazer. Aún tiene el cabello malditamente largo, pero tiene arrugas en la comisura de la boca, su cara es un poco más ancha, más suave de lo que Dean está acostumbrado. Sonríe y parece tan malditamente normal, que Dean tiene que ignorar el nudo en su garganta al hablar.

–Hey. –No sabe que decir. – ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

–Fue rápido. –Dice Sam, meciéndose sobre la punta de los pies. –No hay mucho tráfico, ¿Ya desayunaste?

–Solo café. –responde Dean.

–Me vendría bien una taza. –Dice Sam y empieza a moverse hacia la casa. Dean le acompaña a regañadientes y observa fascinado como abre el armario, saca dos tazas y luego abre un cajón y saca una cuchara. Conoce la cocina muy bien, se mueve en ella con naturalidad. Agrega crema y azúcar en el café de Dean y deja el suyo solo. Dean alza una ceja.

–Susie está cuidando mi consumo de azúcar. –Sam responde acariciando su estomago.

– _Viejo_. –Dean dice en respuesta.

–Entonces. –Dice, sentándose en uno de los taburetes con su café desabrido. Dean se deja caer en otro, aunque ambos son altos, Sam lo es más, sus piernas apenas pueden doblarse debajo de la mesa. – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

–Eso fue lo que me pregunto Cas hace rato. –Dice Dean, frunciéndole el seño a su café. Toma un largo sorbo, que resulta estar demasiado caliente, silba un poco ante el dolo. –Dijo que esto ha pasado antes. –añade.

Sam tiene el sentido común de dejar su café antes de beberlo. Asiente con la cabeza lentamente, presionando sus labios en una línea y traga, mira fijamente sus manos, la taza parece más pequeña junto a ellas. Dean nota la alianza de oro y resopla.

–A veces. –dice Sam. –Sobre todo al principio.

–No se siente bien. –Dean confiesa, pasando sus manos por su pelo, recargando su cabeza en ellas– ¿Cómo sé que esto es real?

Sam se encoge de hombros, levantando la taza cerca de su boca mirando el vapor salir de ella.

–No lo sabes. –dice y toma un sorbo.

– ¿Qué significa Poughkeepsie?–

–Deja todo y corre. –Sam recita. –Podría recitarte todas lasFive-O*, el primer motel en la guía telefónica. Pero Dean, si esto está en tu cabeza, o inspirado en algo dentro de ella, entonces soy en realidad tú, así que obviamente sabría todo eso.

La frustración de Dean se convierte en rabia que hierve en sus entrañas, pero se obliga a calmarse.

–Entonces, ¿Estas casado? –Pregunta en su lugar, apretando los dientes.

–Nueve años. –Dice Sam con una sonrisa. – ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Estoy teniendo problemas para creer todo esto.

–Lo sé. –Sam le consuela.

–Así que, ¿A qué te dedicas? –Dean le pregunta.

–Criar a mis hijos. –Sam responde con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia atrás, dejando que su mano derecha descanse en su rodilla.

– ¿Eres uno de esos que cuidan la casa?

–Soy un padre Dean. Eso es lo que haces cuando eres un padre, criar a tus hijos.

–Así que, ¿Tu esposa?

–Susan. –Sam añade. –Es enfermera, trabaja durante el día en un hogar de ancianos. Yo cuido a los niños y escribo en mi tiempo libre.

– ¿Eres escritor?, ¿Estas continuando las aventuras de Supernatural?

–Jodete. –Sam le golpea el brazo con fuerza. –No, tengo un blog dedicado a las personas que lidian con lo sobrenatural, especializado en aquellos que no saben cómo hacerle frente.

– ¿En serio te pagan por eso? –Dean le pregunta, alzando las cejas.

–Las personas pagan por dormir en tu cuarto de invitados. –Sam le recuerda. –Y comer lo que cocina Cas.

Dean inhala fuertemente. Lo que sea que este en el horno huele a naranja y canela. Si esto está en su mente o no, sigue teniendo hambre y él se va a ser el primero en comer.

–No puedo creer que Cas sabe cocinar algo más que tacos. –dice Dean, mordiendo el interior de su boca.

–Aun no puede competir contra tus hamburguesas. –Dice Sam como consuelo. –Pero los niños aman su queso a la parrilla.

–Cierto, niños. –Dean repite incrédulo. –Así que, ¿Tienes dos?

–John y Mary. –Dice y de inmediato alza ambas manos. –Ya sé, pero a Susie le encanto a idea y se siente bien con la idea de nombrarlos en su honor.

–Encontré una foto de ellos en mi teléfono. –dice Dean mientras revuelve su café con un dedo para después chuparlo. –La niña se parece a ti.

–Sí, lo hace. –Sam concuerda. –Son sus ojos, te diré algo, vendremos el próximo fin de semana, si te sientes bien con eso.

–Me siento bien. –Dice Dean automáticamente. –Solo… un poco desubicado.

–Cas está muy preocupado, no habías retrocedido tantos años la última vez.

–Ese es otro punto. –Dice Dean, echando una rápida mirada al pasillo. Esta vacio. – ¿Cas y yo?

Sam se traga una carcajada. – ¿En serio te sorprende tanto?

–Me gustan las mujeres. –Dice Dean enfáticamente, mientras con sus manos dibuja unos pechos.

– _Tambi_ _én_ te gustan las mujeres. –Responde Sam pensativo. –Dean, no todos son un cero en la escala de Kinsey.

–Jamás he querido ver la verga de alguien más, solo la mía.

–Dos palabras: Dr. Sexy.

–Vete a la mierda. –Dean le corta.

Sam como el idiota que es, se ríe.

–Fueron las botas. –Dean se defiende. –Tenían el poder de trascender la sexualidad.

–También lo tiene Cas. –Dice Sam. –Sea la sexualidad que sea, él la trascendió hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Ya dejaste de llorar durante el sexo?

–Se que no me crees, pero lo amas.

– ¿Así que ahora es humano? –Dean cambia el tema, Sam asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

–Fue su elección. –dice.

–Ese hijo de puta. –murmura Dean.

–Es lo que él quería.

–Y una mierda.

– ¿Sabes que él estaba preparado para morir cuando creyó que tú estabas muerto?

Dean no dice nada y Sam continúa.

–En realidad no sabía qué era lo que había entre ustedes hasta que sucedió. –Sam toma un sorbo de su café, retirando un mechón de su cara. –Él es feliz siendo humano, ¿De acuerdo? Confía en mí por una maldita vez Jerk.

–Bitch. –responde Dean.

Por un instante todo parece estar bien. Dean toma una respiración profunda y exhala lentamente, pero el momento se rompe cuando la puerta del pasillo se abre y Cas camina hacia ellos con una jarra de café. Dean tensa los hombros y mira directamente la mesa.

–Necesitaba llenarla. –les explica Cas. Dean ve los vendajes en su brazo que sobresalen de debajo de la manga enrollada, desvía la mirada rápidamente.

–Buenos días Cas. –Sam le saluda alegremente.

– ¿Cómo estas Sam? –Cas responde.

–Bien. –Sam dice. – ¿Tú?

–Aliviado no tenemos registro de entrada hasta el viernes. –Cas le dice mientras programa la cafetera, poniendo más granos de café.

– ¿Qué es lo que haremos durante toda la semana? –Dean pregunta. –¿Mirarnos fijamente el uno al otro?

– ¿Tienes hambre?–Cas le pregunta en lugar de responder al sarcasmo de Dean, encendiendo la luz del horno.

–Me muero de hambre. –responde Dean.

–Hice tu favorito. –dice Cas, sacando un par de guantes para el horno. –Siendo honesto. –añade. –Tenía planeado cocinar esto hoy, pero aun así son tus favoritos.

Lo mira por un segundo demasiado largo, antes de volverse hacia el horno. Sam le lanza una mirada molesta a Dean, que dice claramente que se suponía debía responder.

–Seguro que será genial. –murmura Dean tratando de calmar a Sam. –Huele asombroso.

–Gracias. –dice Cas, abriendo el horno de dónde saca un plato largo de vidrio lleno de…¿pan? _Viejo_ , Dean es un hombre, necesita de un buen desayuno, tocino y salchichas. Su boca le traiciona cuando se hace agua.

–Tostadas francesas horneadas. –dice Sam, inclinándose para susurrarle. –Con tocino de arce.

– ¿Tostadas francesas? –Dean se queja en voz baja. Cas coloca el plato en un salvamanteles negro y saca un cuchillo. Por un momento espera que haga un movimiento de ninja angelical, pero solo rebana metódicamente el pan en filas.

–Debería esperar a que se enfriara, pero sé que a ustedes no les molesta si se trocea. –Trae tres platos y le sirve a cada uno, una rebanada, cubriendo el resto con papel aluminio. –Ellos optaron por cereal, por lo que quedara para mañana. Hay huevos también.

Cas debe estar hablando de los huéspedes. Toma su plato y lo sostiene, apoyando una cadera en el fregadero para poder comer. Detrás de él, las gotas comienzan a caer en la cafetera con un satisfactorio sonido.

–Se lo pierden. –Dice Sam antes de comenzar a comer.

Dean sigue su ejemplo, soplando sobre su primer bocado, masticando lentamente y con escepticismo. Esta… oh hombre, está perfecto: dulce, salado, mantecoso, con el ligero tocino crujiendo en su interior.

–Maldición. –dice con veneración. No puede pensar en un cumplido mejor, pero Cas parece satisfecho con su reacción, comiendo en silencio desde su posición.

Tal vez esta cosa de Estar-Casado-Con-Cas no es el fin del mundo, no si él puede cocinar así. Dean puede esperar un poco para salir de este universo. Pero luego piensa en él besándolo hace no más de una hora y su satisfacción disminuye. No puede permitirse acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas. Se mueve incomodo en su lugar, manteniendo su boca llena para no ser el que rompa el incomodo silencio que se acaba de instalar en la cocina.

– ¿Las renovaciones de los baños van bien? –Sam le pregunta a Cas, quien asiente con la cabeza varias veces y se limpia la boca con una toalla de papel.

–Tuvimos algunos problemas con la estructura del piso de la habitación tres, necesitamos reforzar el suelo para que pudiera soportar el peso de la bañera, pero solo nos retraso dos semanas.

–Me alegra que estén a tiempo para abrir esta temporada.

–Está lento. –Cas admite. –Pero claro, a Dean le gusta más así.

–No me gusta tener a un montón de personas metiéndose en mis asuntos. –Dice Dean a la defensiva, aunque no está seguro de si esa es la razón por la cual al "Domestic!Dean" le gusta tanto la mitad de semana lento.

–Si fuera por ti, vivirías en tu coche. –Sam puntúa su frase señalando a Dean con su tenedor.

–Solo con verla puedo decir que no la he conducido por mucho tiempo.

–Tenías otras prioridades. –Dice Sam.

– ¿Qué, revolcarme con el rechazado del cielo? –Dean le pregunta. Sam le lanza una profunda y certera mirada que le hace cerrar la boca al instante, termina aplastando un pedazo de pan con su tenedor.

Cas toma la jarra de café. –Disculpen. –dice y sale de nuevo por el pasillo, saliendo fuera del rango de audición.

–No seas un pendejo. –dice Sam una vez Cas se fue. –Esto es muy duro para él.

–Es mucho para digerir, ¿ok? –Se queja Dean. –Hace unas semanas estábamos derrotando a Metatron, luchando contra el gran mal. Y hoy me despierto para darme cuenta que estoy casado con el maldito Cas y tengo una maldita posada, mientras mi Baby se oxida en un garaje sucio.

–El garaje no está sucio.

–Oxidando Sammy, ella se está oxidando.

– ¿Alguna vez consideraste tu obsesión por ese carro solo era para sustituir tu necesidad por una relación intima?

–No. –dice Dean obstinadamente.

– ¿Y qué tal vez ahora no pasas cada hora del día con él, porque estas, no sé, enamorado de alguien?

Dean se burla. –De Cas, quieres decir.

–Sí, de Cas. –Dice Sam con firmeza. –No me vengas con el “Nunca había pensado en ello”. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, ni la Colt hubiera podido cortar la tensión entre ustedes, solo me alegra que por fin hayas hecho algo al respecto.

Sam toma una respiración larga y profunda exhalando por la nariz. Dean piensa que es como si tratara de soplar una bola de algodón persistente de su chaqueta.

–Lo siento. –Sam continúa después de un minuto. –Sé que esto es una mierda para ti, mira, solo trata de volver a la rutina, ¿está bien? Y por favor, se amable con él hasta que tus recuerdos vuelvan.

– ¿Y si no lo hacen?

–Siempre lo han hecho. –Sam le asegura.

–Pero, ¿y si no lo hacen? –Dean subraya. Sam se encoje de hombros ligeramente.

–No lo sé, todo se torna peor, supongo que pides el divorcio. O tal vez puedes averiguar qué fue lo que te gusto del tipo en primer lugar.

Dean lanza una risa breve y sin alegría, frotándose la mano por la cara, mordiendo con fuerza su dedo índice.

– ¿En serio tengo un maldito B&B? –murmura.

Sam sacude su cabeza golpeando cariñosamente el hombro de Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas no aparece hasta que los invitados se han registrado y salido del lugar, vuelve diciendo que va a sacar la ropa de cama y ponerla a lavar.

 – ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Sam ofrece, codeando a Dean en las costillas. Están recostados en el sofá del segundo piso viendo un documental de ranas toro, porque aparentemente Sam aun es un maldito nerd a pesar de estar en sus cuarentas. Dean nunca va a admitir que el documental le resulta fascinante.

 –Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda? –Repite como un loro.

Cas sacude la cabeza negando, pero al instante parece cambiar de opinión.

 –Gracias. –dice. –Es más fácil llevar toda la ropa entre dos personas.

Sam le pela los ojos a Dean, así que este se levanta del sofá (una pena, es cómodo, además, ¿Cómo es posible que tenga un sillón de cuero?) Y sigue a Cas, quien baja las escaleras, atraviesa la cocina y va a la parte compartida de la casa.

No se ve como Dean esperaba, lleno de chucherías recogiendo polvo que a nadie le importan. Es espaciosa, con vigas de madera toscamente labradas en la parte superior, con un diseño en el piso de madera diferente al del resto de la casa, hay una mesa redonda de madera justo en la entrada, llena de revistas de fitness, guías de caza, revistas de coches clásicos y libros. Detiene la mirada allí un minuto, Cas lo mira con paciencia.

Donde debería estar la alfombra de entrada, hay un patrón familiar, alza una ceja en dirección a Cas.

 –¿Una trampa demoniaca?

 –Incrustación de madera hecha a la medida. –Cas confirma. –Es más bien una broma interna, aunque nos fue útil una vez. Se puede extraer una parte para liberar al demonio, por lo que no tenemos que dañar el piso.

 –Eh. –dice Dean. –De cualquier modo, ¿cuál es el nombre del lugar?

 –Hotel California.*  –Cas responde. Hay una calidez en su voz que hace que Dean se sienta culpable.

 –Wow, eso es…  –Dean busca la palabra correcta, pero no le alcanza... –Diferente. –para cubrir todo.

 –Esa es la idea. –Cas le dice, señalando la primera puerta a la izquierda. –Solo son la habitación uno y dos.

Cas abre la puerta con una llave vieja de metal, nada de esas putas tarjetas de plástico (suponiendo que todavía existen) y empuja la puerta hacia dentro. Dean espera una pesadilla floral, tal vez una pintura vieja descolorida sobre el marco de latón chirriante de la cama, algo retro, como las habitaciones de mierda que Sam y él tuvieron que soportar por años, pero esto es algo de alta calidad.

La luz sobre la cama es una enorme cosa blanca, que se parece al tallo de una piña, que se extiende hacia arriba, es luminosa y atrapa la atención por completo. La cabecera está compuesta de cuatro tablones obscuros de madera pegados a la pared, la cual está pintada de un azul medianoche. La pared contraria a la cama está cubierta de arriba a abajo de placas de todos los estados, Dean encuentra tres que solían usar en el Impala. Cas empieza a quitar las sabanas, almohadas y enredones dejándolos hechos bola en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

 –Kevin limpiara aquí más tarde. –dice. –Pero prefiero lavar las ropas de cama de inmediato.

 – ¿Kevin? –dice Dean esperanzado, pero Cas niega con la cabeza.

 –Es solo una coincidencia. –añade.

El segundo cuarto es similar, pero en negro y blanco, con un enorme mural de fotos del Impala que ocupa toda la pared de la cama.

 –Tú decoraste esta. –dice Cas, palmeando una lámpara amarilla que estaba sobre la mesita de noche negra, era el único toque de color en la habitación. –No pienso que encajen. –admite.

Dean se resiste a admitir que se siente un poco arrogante, después de todo este es su trabajo. Técnicamente.

 – ¿Cuánto tiempo tomo todo esto? –pregunta.

 –Unos pocos meses. –dice Cas, con un tono de enorme cariño en su voz. –Hicimos gran parte del trabajo nosotros mismos. Tuvimos que quitar un montón de papel tapiz.

 –Suerte que Sam es tan alto. –dice Dean.

 –Su altura fue una ventaja. –Cas está de acuerdo mientras tira de las sabanas de la cama, Dean en cambio estudia el alfeizar de la ventana, es de cromo.

 – ¿Esto es… un parachoques? –pregunta, pasando una mano sobre él.

Cas sonríe, mirando sobre su hombro. –Necesitó un poco de trabajo de ingeniería.

 –Y que lo digas. –murmura Dean. –Resulta que somos bastantes buenos en la decoración.

 –Nos han destacado en varias revistas. –Cas le confiesa.

 –Déjame cargar esos. –dice Dean señalando las ropas de cama, sintiéndose como un pendejo por estar parado mirando alrededor mientras Cas trabaja.

 –Ve por las que están en el pasillo. –Cas le pide, cargando la pila de ropa. –Y cierra la puerta detrás de ti, se atora.

Dean le obedece, yendo detrás de Cas quien camina a través de la sala principal a la cocina. Hay una lavandería, detrás de la despensa. Cas abre la parte superior de la lavadora y pone sus sabanas primero.

 –Nos va a llevar cuatro cargas. –explica mientras coloca una pastilla de detergente naranja en una bandeja que de desliza hacia dentro y presiona un botón que se ilumina azul. –Es por eso que me gusta comenzar de una vez.

 –Podrías omitir el edredón. –Dean sugiere, pero Cas le da una mirada de complicidad.

 –Te sorprendería lo que hacen en ellos. –dice Cas en su clásico tono serio.

 –Oh. –responde Dean. Él ha tenido uno que otro buen momento en una cama de hotel, pero decide guardarse esa información, algo le dice que Cas es del tipo celoso. La lavadora comienza a funcionar, con el sonido del agua que cae sobre las sabanas.

 – ¿Sam se queda a almorzar? –Cas pregunta.

 –Le preguntare. –Dice Dean, gritando hacia las escaleras. –¡Sammy!, ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

Los pesados pasos de Sam hacen eco en las escaleras. Mira a Dean como si pensara que era un pagano por gritar en el interior, Dean mira fijamente a Sam en desafío, a la espera de su respuesta.

 –Claro. –Sam concuerda, mirando de reojo a Cas, quien asiente con su consentimiento. –El autobús no va a dejar a los niños hasta dentro de unas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas hace sándwiches y se sientan en el porche a comer, dando manotazos para espantar a las moscas y abejas curiosas que se acercan ocasionalmente desde el jardín. Dean jamás será capaz de volver a ver una abeja sin pensar en Cas, en cuan roto y frágil estaba después de absorber los recuerdos de Sam de la jaula, los de Lucifer. Se frota la parte posterior del cuello y mira a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Cas se pasean por el cielo, que es casi totalmente de un azul claro, solo por algunas cuantas nubes que se ven sobre la línea de las copas de los arboles. La dureza se ha ido de la cara de Cas, incluso esas líneas alrededor de su boca y ojos que significaban todo el dolor que cargaba, el dolor de Sam, el de Dean, su propio dolor por lo que había hecho en el cielo. Cas se ve en tranquilo, parece estar en paz consigo mismo, con la humanidad, tal vez incluso con Dios.

Es extraño comer tan despacio, ver a Sam recostado, masticando lentamente, sin atragantarse con la última comida de la noche porque es casi la hora de registrarse para salir, o porque el gerente se acaba de darse cuenta que la tarjeta de crédito es falsa (la segunda vez esa semana) o porque están planeando comer y correr porque detectaron la tarjeta de Dean en una estación de Shell de mierda sin un baño funcional.

Un avión cruza el cielo; Dean se aclara la garganta y toma un primer bocado. Es jamón y queso suizo, con lechuga y tomate en pan de centeno tostado. Se da el pequeño lujo de masticar su comida en lugar de atragantarse con ella. Se siente indulgente, como cometer un pecado en domingo.

 –Entonces, ¿Aún cazamos de vez en cuando? –pregunta.

 –A veces. –responde Cas.

 –Somos consultores más que estar en el campo. –añade Sam. –Especialmente tú. Ya no hay tantos demonios estos días, son más espíritus enojados que otra cosa. Aunque algunas veces son cosas más siniestras. Hubo una sirena el año pasado fuera de Omaha, nos tomamos unas vacaciones.

 – ¿Fue asombroso? –Dean pregunta.

 –Horrible. –Dice Sam y sonríe. –Me arrojo contra una pared y estuve adolorido la siguiente semana, ya no estoy acostumbrado a eso.

 –Mariquita. –Dean le regaña con la boca llena. –Apuesto que fue un divertido camino de vuelta.

 –Jamás estuve más feliz de salir de esa cosa. –le confiesa.

 – ¿Viniste con nosotros? –Dean pregunta, inclinándose sobre Sam para hablar con Cas, quien educadamente se limpia la boca con una servilleta antes de hablar. Dean tiene mostaza en toda la boca y no le importa.

 –Sí. –Cas dice. –Aunque no soy muy útil sin mis poderes.

 –Eres muy útil. –Sam le asegura. –Solo no puedes volar, pero piénsalo, si necesitamos ser sigilosos podemos contar contigo.

 –Es cierto. –Cas concuerda, mirando al cielo con nostalgia, Sam le toca el hombro de una manera fraternal que hace a Dean fruncir el seño. Es molesto verlos actuar tan familiarmente, Sam y Cas siempre se han llevado bien, pero Cas siempre ha sido más cercano a él, a Dean no le importa en realidad, solo es… raro.

 –Nos alegra tenerte aquí. –Sam le dice a Cas en un tono amable, lo que hace a Dean morderse el labio para no añadir algo como _“Siempre y cuando mantengas tus pantalones en su lugar._ _”_

 –Gracias. –responde Cas.

Cae el silencio otra vez, dejan sus platos en el barandal del porche y se sientan a tomar el sol. Jamás han hecho esto, los tres juntos, simplemente relajarse en compañía de los otros, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Siempre hubo alguien que necesitaba recuperarse de sus lesiones, o se estaban escondiendo o Cas estaba adaptándose a la vida humana o simplemente estaban matando el tiempo hasta la próxima cacería.

Pero, ¿ahora?, sentados juntos en las mecedoras, sin esperar nada, porque… ¿quizás no va a pasar nada?, esa es una opción, Dean no está seguro de cómo se siente respecto a ella. Se desliza en su silla, dejando descansar sus manos en su estomago y su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla de madera cómodamente, meciéndose con su pie derecho y cierra los ojos, la brisa se desliza por su cara y le revuelve el cabello.

 – _Hombre_. –dice, inhalando, el aire fresco le reconforta de manera vigorizante. –Bobby hubiera amado esto.

 –Estoy seguro que lo aprueba. –dice Cas.

 – ¿Lo has escuchado? –Dean le pregunta, abriendo un ojo.

 –Perdí mi señal. –Cas le responde, no con melancolía, más bien como aclarando un hecho, pero Dean se siente un pendejo por preguntar.

 –Estoy seguro que a mi mamá le hubiera encantado la cocina. –dice.

Cas sonríe un poco. –Eso es lo mismo que dijiste cuando la elegimos.

 –Eh. –dice Dean.

 –Tengo una idea. –Sam interrumpe.  – ¿Por qué no vemos las fotos, ver si eso puede refrescarte la memoria?

 –No me va a matar. –Dean está de acuerdo, pero se detiene.  – ¿Verdad?

 –Ayudo la última vez. –Sam se encoje de hombros.

 –Entren. –dice Cas. –Limpiaré aquí y nos encontraremos arriba.

 –Dean te ayudara con los platos. –dice Sam, golpeando sus muslos antes de levantarse, se quita el pelo de la cara. Dean se siente demasiado tranquilo y relajado como para protestar por las tareas. –Tengo que llamar a Susie. ¿Dónde están los álbumes?

 –En el estante a un lado de la televisión. –responde Cas. –Estaremos allí en seguida.

 –Nos vemos en un minuto. –dice Sam entrando.

 _Sutil,_ piensa Dean, pero Sam obviamente cree que necesitan tiempo a solas. No es que Cas le este molestando, pero no… simplemente no puede pensar en eso ahora mismo, sobre ellos dos, sobre el anillo en su mano que trata de no mirar. Cas no se levanta de inmediato, por lo que tampoco lo hace él, sigue balanceándose a sí mismo y luego para de golpe, con la mecedora a medio balanceo hacia atrás.

 – ¿Cas?

 – ¿Sí?

 –Si llegas… si llegas a sentir que algo está mal conmigo, me lo dirás, ¿no?

 –Sí Dean. –responde Cas.

Dean asiente lentamente, relajando su pierna. La silla cruje cuando va hacia delante y se pone en reposo.

 –Así que, doce años en el futuro. –Dean dice negando con la cabeza, recoge los platos, estirándose para tomar el de Cas del barandal, este mira al piso. –Espero que hayan avances tecnológicos en los lavavajillas.

 –La esponja es nueva. –Cas le dice.

 – ¿Me vas a hacer lavar los platos a mano? –Dean le pregunta.

 –Solo son tres platos, la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo. –Cas señala.

Dean asiente aceptando su derrota y se apoya en la barandilla. –Siento haber enloquecido esta mañana. –dice mientras se empuja de pie, no sabe que le hace decirlo.

Cas se toma un momento para responder, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, de la manera en la que suele hacerlo. –He tratado de ponerme en tus zapatos. –dice. –No literalmente claro.

 –Por supuesto.

 –Entiendo porque reaccionaste así, no te culpo por ello.

 –Es solo que de donde yo vengo, tú y yo… no somos…

No termina, pero Cas asiente mirando la línea de los arboles a la distancia, Dean siente un tirón de pánico.

 –Tú hubieras tenido la misma reacción si se invirtieran las cosas. –añade de prisa, se fuerza a sonreír, tratando de hacerlo pasar por una broma. –¿Te imaginas si te hubiera plantado un beso cuando te negaste a matarme delante de tus amigos angelicales?

Dean espera que Cas baje la cabeza resignado, tal vez incluso reírse ante la idea, pero no lo hace. Desgraciadamente mira a Dean, con nostalgia, durante varios segundos donde no parpadea, sus ojos son tan, tan azules como esa vez que bajo el cuchillo y dijo: “No puedo.” Dean piensa entonces en ellos, sentados uno frente al otro en el bunker, la manera en la que la expresión de Cas cayó cuando Dean dijo que “Acababa de abandonar a todo un ejército por un sujeto.”

No Sam y Dean, no la humanidad, solo _él._ Dean entendía el peso de sus palabras, pero no creyó que Cas lo hiciera, el tipo seguía siendo un ángel, incluso si estaba funcionando con baterías robados, no era justo juzgar sus acciones con estándares humanos. Probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo por Sam.

Cas suspira y su suspiro está cubierto por el recuerdo de la voz de Balthazar:

_¿El_ _ángel de la gabardina sucia que est_ _á enamorado de ti?_

Pero las personas molestaban a Dean con eso todo el tiempo: Sam, Bobby, Meg, incluso Crowley. Todos ellos hacían bromas sobre su novio angelical, diablos, incluso Dean bromeo sobre eso, pero jamás lo dejo ir más allá, no lo nombraba. La gente decía el mismo tipo de mierdas sobre él y Sam durante años, porque las personas son estúpidas, no significaba nada. Era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, a pesar de estar parado en el sol.

 –Deberíamos… deberíamos entrar. –dice entre dientes, incapaz de mirar a Cas, se da la vuelta bruscamente y suelta el plato. No se rompe, simplemente rueda en el piso y gira sobre sí mismo. El sonido le marea.

Cas se agacha para recogerlo, pero no mira a Dean de nuevo. Lavan los platos en silencio, con un jabón que huele a limón y jengibre. Cas seca los paltos con un paño de cocina de rayas y los coloca en un gabinete. Suben las escaleras juntos.

Sam tiene álbumes de fotos repartidos en la mesa de café.

 –Cas y yo hicimos esto la última vez. –dice, señalando los libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. –Pensamos que podíamos empezar por lo más viejo, averiguar donde paran los recuerdos y partir de allí en adelante. Esperamos que eso refresque tu memoria. –Empieza a pasar las páginas de un álbum de color marrón, torciendo la boca, para luego pasar al siguiente.

 –Bien. –Dean concuerda y se deja caer en el sofá a su lado. Cas jala una silla y se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa. Vuelve a tener su expresión neutra, pero no ha dicho nada desde que estaban afuera y no alza la mirada. Dean siente que debería disculparse, pero no sabe exactamente por qué.

 _Él no lo sab_ _ía._ Cas jamás le dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos, siempre fue un tipo raro, ignorando el espacio personal de Dean, mirándole más tiempo de lo normal y _esa cosa que hac_ _ía_ de aparecerse cuando Dean estaba dormido. No hacia esa mierda con Sam, pero Cas no era humano. Dean siempre se repetía que estaba leyendo más de lo que había en sus acciones. Cas era un ángel, y no había ni una mierda en el diario de su padre que hablara sobre cuando un ángel se enamoraba de ti, mierda, ni siquiera había nada de los ángeles en general.

¿Nadie pudo haberle dicho?, quizás eso era lo que pensaban todos que estaban haciendo mediante la provocación, en lugar de decirle directamente, obligándolo a resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Además incluso si se lo hubieran dicho directamente, ¿les habría creído? Si Bobby le hubiera dicho, probablemente Dean hubiera ignorado sus preocupaciones con alcohol.Maldeciría a Sam. Balthazar y Gabriel eran unos ángeles pendejos, ¿ellos que hubieran sabido? Y Meg, ella era un demonio, tampoco le hubiera creído.

Si Cas le hubiera dicho… Dean ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado. Si no se hubiera despertado esta mañana, con los brazos de Cas a su alrededor, no lo hubiera creído, incluso ahora no lo hace.

 – ¿Dean? –Sam le estaba hablando, parpadea y mira las manos de Sam que enmarcan una fotografía suya.

 –Genial. –complementa. Cas se inclina hacia adelante, para poder ver la fotografía al revés.

 – ¿Te acuerdas de eso? –Sam le pregunta.

Fue el primer día que Sam dejo a Dean salir de la trampa demoniaca, satisfecho de que su alma ya no estaba corrompida. Cas estaba dormido en algún lugar, durmió mucho esa semana. Dean sentía que tenia la madre de las resacas, pero Sam no le permitía ponerse de ermitaño en su habitación, lo arrastro a la sala principal para desayunar, pero no había tocino así que le alzo el dedo de en medio. Sam se rio mientras le tomaba una fotografía con su celular, para presumir sobre ella después.

 –Sí. –dice Dean simplemente. –Eso fue hace unas dos semanas.

 –Bien. –responde Sam y da vuelta a la pagina. En la fotografía, Dean está dormido en el hombro de Cas en el sofá, este se ve feliz. Dean puede sentir  sus ojos sobre él, pero no alza la vista.

 –No.  –dice Dean. –Esta no.

Sam pasa la pagina, hay una imagen de Dean y Cas en el sofá jugando un videojuego de batallas. Le dan la espalda a la cámara, pero Cas mira a Dean, quien mira hacia la pantalla. El rostro de Cas enmarcado por la pantalla de la televisión. La foto no tiene una gran calidad, es demasiado borrosa, pero su expresión es de total adoración.

 –Uh… creo que sí. –dice Dean y mira a Sam. –Quiero decir, no recuerdo que hubieras tomado esta foto, pero me parece familiar.

 –Hm. –Sam voltea las siguientes páginas, para enseñarle a Dean una de las fotos, es una fotografía de las fiestas decembrinas. Es de Cas y Dean en el búnker, al lado de un árbol pequeño de navidad. Dean tiene unos cuernos de reno y su seño fruncido. Cas lleva un sombrero de santa y está sosteniendo un regalo envuelto en su regazo. La boca de Dean está abierta como si estuviera gritando, mirando fijamente  a la cámara, pero Cas lo mira a él. Su expresión es la misma que la anterior: sincera, dulce, como si estuviera mirando a alguien que…

Mierda Dean.

–No. –responde.

La misma mirada en el rostro de Cas está presente en todas las fotografías que Sam le enseña, justo allí, abierto, donde cualquiera pueda verlo. Dean no se dió cuenta todo ese tiempo, pero ahora que lo  sabe, le es imposible no verlo, apenas nota cualquier otro detalle de las fotografías. Comienza a cambiar las páginas él solo, viendo el viaje del tiempo a través de los años.

Dejan en bunker y comienzan el largo viaje a Vermont. Hay más fotografías de Dean dormido sobre el hombro de Cas, excepto que el brazo de Cas se mueve: Al principio solo es el brazo de Cas alrededor de los hombros de Dean como soporte, después Dean está inclinado sobre él, y la mano de Cas le rodea la cintura y se apoya en el regazo de Dean donde entrelazan sus dedos. En una foto, Dean está durmiendo sobre el regazo de Cas y este le acaricia el cabello.

– _Viejo_ , ¿Cuál es tu adición a las selfie? –Dean le pregunta, tratando de distraerse del sonrojo que puede sentir nacer en su cuello y mejillas, y las extrañas punzadas en su estomago. Cas simplemente se encoje de hombros.

Siempre se están tocando. En todas las fotos de Vermont Cas es una presencia constante a su lado, como si estuvieran unidos. Dean se sienta a su lado en el banco de un parque, en un restaurante, en el capó del Impala. Jamás sonríe, pero empieza a invadir el espacio personal de Cas. Al principio es solo una mano en su chaqueta, un brazo sobre los hombros de Cas, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello de su nuca. Junto a un lago, él está sosteniendo la mano de Cas jalándolo hacia el agua. En una foto que Sam jamás debió haber visto, ni siquiera saber de su existencia, Cas sujeta la cara de Dean con sus manos, sus frentes juntos. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Las fotos cambian después de eso, hay varias páginas de una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y obscuro, que sonríe. A Dean le agrada de inmediato, la reconoce como una versión más joven de la esposa de Sam.

–Es hermosa, hombre. –Dean dice con sinceridad.

–Sí. –Sam concuerda. –Lo es.

La siguiente foto donde salen él y Cas, están delante de una casa blanca y rosa, con tragaluces y un porche cubierto. Cas sostienen un cartel de “Se vende”. Las siguientes son una serie de fotografías de remodelación: Un papel tapiz de pesadilla (que era floral, Dean tenía razón), baños obsoletos con daños por el agua visibles en los techos, habitaciones obscuras y estrechas que los Ghostfacers envidiarían. Cas está cubierto de pintura en casi todas. Hay pintura en su rostro, en su cabello y en toda su ropa, pero se ve feliz.

La casa va de blanco a rojo, y una a una las habitaciones parecen emerger. Hay una página dedicada a la cocina. Y entonces, al último, cuando las reformas están casi completas, sucede: En la esquina inferior derecha de la página derecha, hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Dean. Tiene pintura negra en la nariz y se ríe de alguien fuera de la imagen. Y quienquiera que sea ese alguien, parece que ilumina a Dean como si él estuviera…

Sí, a la mierda, como si Dean estuviera enamorado.

Así que en realidad no le sorprende cuando Sam le entrega el próximo álbum y él esta de traje, y Sam esta de traje. Están en el porche, un pulgar se alza desde la cámara, mientras Sam endereza la corbata de Dean y Dean estropea el pelo de Sam. Charlie esta allí, con un vestido verde esmeralda (elegante) con Dorothy acompañándola. Jody está hablando con la esposa de Sam debajo de un árbol. Y esta Cas, esperando frente al garaje, porque Dean pudo haberle dicho de broma que Baby debería estar en la ceremonia (y Cas obviamente se lo tomaría en serio.)

Dean deja de respirar mientras pasa las páginas, mira a Cas tomar sus manos, mantenerlas en su pecho. Se muerde un labio para evitar reírse en los votos. Esta vez, Dean es el que toma el rostro de Cas y le da un beso largo y suelto, alzando su puño en señal de victoria. En el fondo, Baby parece destellar en aprobación, está decorada con un cartel que dice “Por fin lo hicieron” en la ventana trasera, con la letra de Sam.

La garganta de Dean se cierra y sus ojos pican cuando cierra el álbum, pero no se lo devuelve a Sam, simplemente lo deja reposar en sus rodillas.

Jamás ha pensado seriamente en casarse. Lisa lo menciono un par de veces, tratando de evaluar los planes a futuro de Dean. Habían hablado de ello en general, acordaron pensarlo de nuevo el siguiente año, pero Dean no podía pensar en esa opción en realidad. No era porque tenía miedo al compromiso o a sentar cabeza, si no porque le temía exactamente a lo que sucedió con Lisa: que su vida, su vida real, le alcanzaría y le haría daño a las personas que amaba.

Cas aún lo está mirando en silencio y con paciencia al otro lado de la mesa de café. Preocupación en sus ojos, puede verlo en la forma en la que se estrechan, la forma en que su piel se aprieta entre sus cejas, puede verlo incluso en su boca. Dean baja la barbilla y se pellizca el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien? –Sam le pregunta.

–Sí. –Dean responde, mientras se frota la parte posterior de su cuello y fuerza una sonrisa.

Sam se ve esperanzado. – ¿Recuerdas algo?

Dean sacude la cabeza. –No.

Sam suspira y le quita el álbum y lo pone con el resto en la mesa. Cas exhala en silencio.

–Escucha. –dice Sam, mirando el reloj. –No me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero si los niños llegan a casa y no estoy…

–Te vas. –añade Dean rápidamente. –Cas y yo estaremos bien.

–Puedes llamarme. –dice Sam. –Cuando quieras, estaré aquí en menos de una hora.

–Gracias por venir.

–Llámame el próximo fin de semana.

–Lo haré.

Se levantan y Sam abraza a Dean antes de que este pueda protestar. Sam siempre ha dado abrazos de oso, son prácticamente asfixiantes, pero esta vez Dean le abraza de vuelta con fuerza.

–Nos vemos Cas. –Sam le extiende su mano y las estrechan.

–Gracias Sam. –dice Cas.

Sam baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta trasera. Dean escucha el arranque del motor y el sonido de los neumáticos en la grava cuando Sam sale por la calzada, debe ser una camioneta. El sonido le recuerda a  Dean que esta solo con Cas de nuevo, ellos solos en esta gran casa las próximas setenta y dos horas, más o menos. Dean se siente desubicado y confuso. Mira la camioneta de Sam en el camino de entrada, la ve entrar en la carretera principal y salir de su vista. Se frota los brazos ante un repentino escalofrío.

–Necesito meter una nueva carga de ropa. –dice Cas.

Le está dando la oportunidad de irse, pero Dean le prometió a Sammy que iba a tratar de ser amable. Extiende su brazo en un gesto de “Después de ti” y sigue a Cas. Su presencia voluntaria en la lavandería parece darle esperanza a Cas que se refleja en su cara, y en la comisura de su boca que se ve un poco más suave. La carga de ropa se transfiere a la secadora y mete los edredones en la lavadora, empujándolas con su brazo hasta el codo.

–Pásame una pastilla de detergente. –le pide. Cas está lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarla él, pero Dean agarra el bote, lo abre y le pone una de esas cosas naranjas en la palma. –Y el suavizante de telas.

Cuando él le extiende el bote, los dedos de Cas le rozan.

–Gracias. –dice Cas, manteniendo el contacto visual, le esta sonriendo. Su mirada es intensa, incluso sin su mojo angelical, esta clavada en Dean, como si creyera que puede traerle sus recuerdos  de vuelta si lo mira el tiempo suficiente. Sus dedos aún se están tocando en la botella y es cuando el cerebro de Dean da un salto a aguas ilegales y le traiciona preguntándose de cuantas maneras esas manos le han tocado. Retira la mano con fuerza y mira como Cas se apresura a tomar la botella.

Cas frunce el seño mientras destapa el bote, mide el suavizante y lo vierte en la bandeja con un movimiento de muñeca aprendido. Baja la botella de nuevo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –le demanda.

–Yo no firme para esta mierda gay. –Dean le encara, sale peor de lo que esperaba, pero si eso logra que Cas deje de tocarlo, bueno, no le importa. A él no le interesa si están supuestamente juntos en esta realidad. Esta no es la vida de Dean, él no es el Dean de Castiel, no importa lo que esté pasando. Espera que Cas le mire con furia, le replique diciéndole que en este lugar, él claramente firmo para eso. Pero no espera que le tome del cuello de la camisa y lo empuje contra la pared. Su voz es profunda.

–Yo no firme para que tú perdieras tu memoria cada dos años, pero me las apaño.

Dean le empuja con sus manos. Es raro que ahora sea tan fuerte como él. Cas frunce el seño y lanza un suspiro, Dean se prepara para un golpe que nunca llega. La ira que rodeaba a Cas se convierte en derrota, se frota las manos en la cara y no se vuelve a acercar.

Es un gesto común, algo que él mismo haría, pero en Cas no es más que un recordatorio de su humanidad, el hecho frío de que Castiel entregó todo lo que tenía para salvar a Dean. Y aquí está Dean, lanzando mierdas por algo que no es su culpa, algo que ni siquiera es tan importante. Ellos se tocaron las manos, ¿Dean es tan inseguro que no puede ni tocar la mano de Cas y mantener su puta compostura? No es como que Cas le haya bajado la bragueta y tratado de tocarle la verga, o lo que sea que ellos hacen.

Dean maldice pero no se disculpa ni se aleja de la pared. Esta incomodo, pero no se mueve, teme que cualquier movimiento pueda activar a Cas en su modo ángel cabreado. Después de todo, solo ha sido humano unos cuantos años.

–Tengo que planear el plato de mañana. –dice Cas sin alzar la vista, saliendo de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta. Dean le oye mover objetos en la despensa, con el golpe sordo de un gabinete.

Se queda en la lavandería hasta que el teléfono suena y escucha la voz cansada de Cas responder. –Gracias por llamar al Hotel California, habla Castiel. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?

Dean apaga la luz y se apoya en la puerta, observado a Cas desde atrás. Hay una cazuela envuelta se plástico sobre la repisa más baja del refrigerador. Cas responde a unas malditas preguntas, sobre la edad mínima para los niños (cinco años o más) y si el B&B está lo suficientemente cerca del lago como para caminar (no). Cuelga, se lava las manos y se apoya en el fregadero.

–Pensé en tomar un paseo. –dice Dean después de un tiempo. No hace la frase como una pregunta, pero hace una pausa, esperando para ver si Cas entiende la invitación implícita como una ofrenda de paz. Pero no responde, Dean mira sus hombros alzarse y caerse. No sabe decir si es la ira o la frustración o ambos. Probablemente son ambos. Dean se frota la parte posterior de cuello, bufa y camina hacia la puerta.

Cas deja escapar un suspiro. –Iré contigo. –dice.

Deambulan por el huerto. Aún no hay fruta, es muy pronto en la temporada. Las manos de Dean están enfundadas en los bolcillos de su chaqueta. Sus dedos se enroscan alrededor de un paquete de chicles, un trozo de papel resbaladizo (probablemente un recibo) y un hilo suelto. Se reacomoda las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz cuando tres gansos vuelan por encima. Cas alza la barbilla para mirarlos mejor.

Todo en él, sus movimientos de cabeza rápidos, cuando se encoge de hombros, sus expresiones faciales, incluso la forma en la que tropieza y se estabiliza de nuevo, es totalmente humano. Eso duele en un lugar profundo en el intestino de Dean.

– ¿Fue muy pronto? –Cas le pregunta después de un tiempo.

– ¿Qué, las fotos? –Dean responde y Cas asiente de manera lenta, como siempre lo hace. –Las habría encontrado de cualquier manera.

–La última vez esperamos unos días. Sam creyó que podría afectarte, incluso impedir que tus memorias volvieran. Me sorprendió que lo sugiriera.

–No me ocultes cosas. –le ordeno Dean.

–No lo hago. –Cas le asegura, mantiene la mirada de Dean un tiempo y luego la desvía.

Caminan a través de la hierba, más allá del espantapájaros que Dean vio desde la ventana. Entrecierra los ojos a su cara hecha con un saco de harina y sus ojos pintados.

–Nadie desaparece una vez al año por aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunta.

–Ah. –dice Cas con complicidad. –Recuerdo ese incidente.

–No estabas por aquí entonces.

Cas le lanza una mirada divertida y ralentiza sus pasos, se arrodilla para arrancar un diente de león.

–Te veía en ocasiones. –dice, rompiendo el tallo. Dean se detiene junto a él y se concentra en la coronilla de Cas, mira su cabello moverse con la brisa del viento.

– ¿Antes de ir al infierno?

Cas asiente seriamente. Mira de nuevo el diente de león en sus manos mientras se levanta y vuelve a caminar, mirando los pétalos amarillos y sus espinas. Dean lo mira también.

–Es una pena que esto se considere una mala hierba. –dice Cas, sosteniéndola para que Dean pudiera verla. –Es hermosa.

– ¿Por qué jamás te vi antes de que me sacaras? –Dean le pregunta.

–Teníamosórdenes de no interferir. –Cas responde.

– ¿Algo así como la primera directriz angelical?, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? –pregunta.

–Tenías preguntas. –Cas declara, centrándose en el suelo. –Sabía que no dejarías de buscar respuestas y que no dejarías de buscarme una vez supiste mi nombre. Considere que era… necesario.

Dean sonríe ante la implicación de que Cas rompió filas por él, desde el inicio. –Sigo sin creer que volaste las ventanas de la gasolinera tratando de decir hola. –dice a la ligera.

–Había pasado un tiempo desde mi última visita a la tierra. –Cas le confiesa, soltando las flores a sus pies y caminando sobre ellas. –Me había acostumbrado a hablar con mi propia voz.

–Bueno, puedes despedirte de tu carrera como cantante. –Dean le aconseja.

–Es una pena que tus oídos no sean capaces de escuchar voces angelicales. –dice Cas. –Fui elogiado por la mía.

La idea de escuchar la voz real de Cas le consume momentáneamente. Recuerda el zumbido penetrante en sus tímpanos que casi revientan, y hace una mueca ante la memoria.

–Quien sabe, quizás estoy en la lista de invitados del Cielo. –dice casualmente. –Puedes cantarme entonces.

Pero no lo hará, porque Cas perdió su voz.

La preocupante sensación de culpabilidad vuelve. Dean siempre fue egoísta en cuanto a Cas: llamándolo cuando él o Sam necesitaban ayuda u orientación, pero jamás para ver por Cas, nunca para asegurarse si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. No fue hasta el purgatorio, cuando Dean no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Cas atrás, matando a todas las creaciones profanas de ese lugar hasta que sacó a Cas en contra de su voluntad.

Había estado demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de Cas como para preguntarse que significaba eso, haber permanecido voluntariamente en el purgatorio durante un año con tal de asegurase de que había salido. Incluso salió con un monstro para garantizarlo. Sus pensamientos derivan hacia Benny y se pregunta si aún existe en alguna parte de ese lugar.

El viento sopla trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Dean cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y bufa. Cas alza la mirada al sol cerrando los ojos, Dean se pregunta si esta orando. Sus pestañas son largas y obscuras, la luz del sol le golpea la cara, iluminándola. Es brillante, hermoso y sobrenatural.

Algo se revuelve en Dean que hace que sus manos hormigueen, de la misma manera que hormigueaban cuando lo vio sostener a ese bebé en Idaho, cuando volvieron a verse después de tanta semanas. Mueve sus dedos contra sus palmas, pero no toca a Cas.

–No debería ser tan físico contigo. –Cas dice después de un tiempo.

Dean sacude la cabeza. –No te preocupes. –responde.

–Lo siento.

–Está bien Cas. –Dean responde, apuntando a la casa con su cabeza. –Venga, volvamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resulta que tienen cuatro gatos que viven al aire libre y solo vienen cuando tienen hambre o necesitan atención.

\--No les dejo subir al piso de arriba. –Cas le asegura a Dean, quien se abraza a una caja de pañuelos. –Y tomas medicamentos para la alergia.

Pone un plato de comida fuera de la puerta y cierra detrás de él. Es como mirar a Cas a través de la ventana de un confesionario, su cara fraccionada en pequeños cuadros. Mira como un gato delgado y de color gris se inclina para comer, Cas se arrodilla a su lado, le acaricia la espalda y la palmea dos veces.

\--Ella es Kansas. –dice, dejando de tocarla cuando el pelo del gato se eriza.

Come un poco más, se enreda entre los pies de Cas y luego corre hasta el borde y se pierde a través del césped.

\--Es la más cariñosa. –explica Cas. –Los demás vendrán cuando me vaya.

Dean le mantiene la puerta abierta y siente el hombro de Cas rosarse contra el suyo y un sentimiento de inquietud lo arrasa. Recuerda cuando Sam le hablo del martes, ese que vivió durante casi un año. Se había sentido real, le dijo Sam, para Sam, había sido real. Había visto morir a Dean de cien maneras diferentes y a pesar de todos sus intentos por romper el círculo, Sam siguió a la merced del pendejo ángel en cubierto, incapaz de hacer nada más que sufrir la perdida de Dean una y otra y otra vez.

Esa había sido la intención de Gabriel, que Sam experimentara la pérdida de su hermano, que entendiera íntimamente el dolor. Pero este lugar no es… bueno, no es exactamente como si le doliera estar aquí. Sammy es feliz. Cas no está huyendo. Son financieramente estables y los demonios no están rodeando la casa tratando de tirar la puerta principal abajo. Aunque extraño, este universo no es un peligro real inmediato. No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo estará aquí, hasta que sepa _porque_ está aquí en primer lugar.

Hacen las dos cargas de ropa restante y luego tienden los edredones en los tendederos del patio para dejarlos secar. Cas dice que tiene que comprobar que no haya reservaciones de último minuto, es raro en esta época del año, dice, pero puede suceder. Hay una pequeña oficina debajo de las escaleras de la cocina, con una pantalla táctil desplegable. Cas revisa los mensajes.

\--Nada. –anuncia y a continuación marca toda la semana como ocupada. –No necesitamos el estrés. –explica.

Dean sube las escaleras mientras Cas hace la cena unas horas más tarde y se pasea en la sala de estar. Los álbumes de fotos forman una pila en la mesita de café donde Sam los dejo. Dean puede oír a Cas moviéndose por la planta baja, le alegra saber que no va a subir todavía, enciende una lámpara.

Hojea el álbum de las remodelaciones y recuerda a Cas diciendo algo acerca de aparecer en revistas tuerce la boca y mira la mesita, viendo un par de revistas que están encajadas entre los álbumes. Efectivamente, la primera habla de “un tipo diferente de B&B” en la portada. Se cubre la boca mientras jala de ella, un artículo de dos páginas que esta puesto sobre una imagen del cuarto del Impala. Hay una pequeña foto de Cas y él apoyados en el capó de Baby en la tercera página. El segundo artículo es una entrevista, “Una nueva generación de posaderos.”

–Lo compramos en un capricho. –dice Dean acerca de si mismo. Cas respondió con: –Fue idea de Dean.

Dean se ríe y devuelve la revista a su lugar para seleccionar otro álbum por curiosidad. Las fotos se ven  diferente a las que le enseñaron Sam y Cas, tienen un color azul verdoso, probablemente tomadas con otra cámara.

El primer par de páginas son las típicas fotos de unas vacaciones normales: océano, primer plano de pies en las olas, unas casas antiguas, un caballo con carruaje. Hay una foto de Dean lanzándole una mirada amenazadora a un valet parking. Cas aparece solo en las siguientes fotos: comiendo un helado en un banco frente al mar, atando sus zapatos en una cama de hotel, comiendo algo delicioso a juzgar por la expresión en su cara (y una foto de la bolsa de la tienda en la siguiente imagen), recostado en una toalla de playa en pantalones cortos y con gafas de sol.

Hay una foto de ellos en una cabaña de rayas rojas y blancas. Dean sostiene la cámara con un brazo extendiendo mientras se apoya contra Cas, tiene su pelo revuelto y piel bronceada y una jodida sonrisa. En otra, Cas tiene su pulgar hacia abajo delante de una montaña rusa blanca construida sobre el muelle, pero su otro pulgar hacia arriba delante de un carrusel y un balde de papas de la costa. Come delante de una audiencia de gaviotas.

Las próximas parecen ser de cuando volvieron al hotel, son de ellos dos besándose perezosamente sobre las sabanas blancas. Puede sentir el calor subir por sus mejillas, pero no cierra el álbum de inmediato. Nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero pensó en besar a Cas desde que sucedió lo de los Leviatanes, desde que supo que estaba vivo en Colorado. Lo pensó demasiado.

Verlo con Daphne, sabiendo que Cas estaba casado con otra persona… eso no le agrado. Se sintió como un puñetazo en el estomago, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro del por qué. Todas las bromas sobre él y Cas habían sido solo eso, bromas. Jamás pensó en ellos dos juntos en serio. La idea era ridícula. Pero no podía racionalizar el dolor que sintió cuando Cas no lo reconoció, la reacción instintiva que tuvo cuando se entero que Cas estaba casado con alguien más era la equivocada.

Paso todo el viaje de regreso a Indiana tenso, mirando a Cas por la periférica de su ojo con incredulidad. Jamás había estado tan enojado con alguien, nunca había querido golpear a alguien más fuerte, jamás quiso besar a alguien tan brutalmente, un beso egoísta, ese que saca sangre y comunica con el tacto toda la turbulencia de emociones sin nombre que se retuercen en sus entrañas.

Por una vez no importaba lo que era Cas, solo que estaba allí, a un brazo de distancia. Pero Dean jamás hizo nada.

Pensó en ellos dos mucho tiempo, después de que dejaron a Cas en el hospital, medio loco por los recuerdos de Sam del infierno, cuando lo encontró arrodillado junto al rio en el purgatorio, cuando apareció detrás de él en el espejo del baño y  perdió momentáneamente la capacidad de respirar.

Se imagino besando a Cas de mil maneras diferentes, pero jamás creyó que _en realidad_ lo haría.

Se ven bien juntos, cómodos, felices. Hay un magnetismo que prácticamente se puede sentir a través de las páginas. Se sonroja más fuerte cuando ve una fotografía de Cas mordiendo su cuello y cambia rápidamente las páginas hasta el final, aplastando su entrepierna con su mano.

La última foto es de Dean dormido, que sin duda Cas tomo. La cabeza de Dean está sobre la almohada mirando a la cámara. Hay rastros de barba creciendo en su mandíbula, su boca floja. Dean se queda mirando su propio rostro un largo tiempo, como si estuviera esperando a que abriera sus ojos negros, su boca se torciera malignamente y susurrara “¡Te tengo!”

La fotografía no cambia.

Lanza el libro al otro extremo del sofá y se muerde el labio inferior. Es solo una ilusión. Honestamente no hay manera de que este casado con Cas, esas cosas no pasan, no a él definitivamente. Está en el bunker recuperándose, y esto es obra de algún pendejo que está jugando con su cabeza. Va a mantenerse aquí, hasta que encuentre al hijo de puta y se encargue de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ellos se evitan el uno durante la noche, hasta que Dean comienza a parpadear con demasiada frecuencia y Cas se rasca repetidamente el cuero cabelludo. Cas bosteza como un gato, perezosamente inhalando todo el aire. Dean se talla los ojos con un puño y se turnan para ir al baño (presionar su frente contra la pared de azulejos azules, abrir más la regadera, repetir) y se reúnen de nuevo en los lados opuestos del colchón.

Dean mira la cama y luego a Cas.

–Dormiré en el sofá. –Cas ofrece, levantando la almohada de su lado de la cama.

Dean debería negarse. Es un colchón muy grande, hay un montón de espacio como para que ellos dos puedan simplemente dormir. Se siente mal desterrar a Cas al sofá en su propia casa, pero le alivia la sugerencia de Cas.

–Gracias. –murmura. –Lo aprecio.

Cas le sonríe sin mostrar los dientes y cierra la puerta entre la habitación y la sala de estar. Enciende la televisión, la luz parpadeante se cuela debajo de la puerta. Dean está en su lado, poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza como almohada y mira la luz. El volumen debe estar muy bajo, no puede distinguirlo más allá de un murmullo, la plática sin importancia que él podría entender si se acercara más. ¿Es así como solía ser para Cas la radio ángel, un murmullo constante de voces indiscernibles?, ¿Cómo se debe sentir existir por millones de años conectado a tus compañeros angelicales, solo para que al final, esa parte resulte amputada?

Cas aún no es humano, no en su realidad. Si Dean pudiera volver, tal vez pueda convencer a Cas de que ser humano no vale la pena, que a pesar de que los ángeles no puedan restaurar toda su gracia, quizás puedan devolverle una parte de ella. Se merece algo mejor que esto.

Pasa un largo tiempo antes de que Dean cierre sus parpados. Aún está despierto, se gira sobre su costado y bosteza, pero su mente no se calma. Esta tranquilo, solo los sonidos del exterior: las ramas crujiendo, el hulear de un búho solitario, el ruido de un coche al pasar. Por debajo de la puerta, la luz del televisor sigue allí. Dean escucha y escucha, los minutos pasando uno detrás del otro, hasta que ya no hay más sonidos y está soñando.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean esta en una carretera.

La carretera es sombría, tortuosa y esta predeciblemente cubierta de una capa de neblina baja que sale desde el bosque, _obviamente_. No hay luces, no hay estructuras que pueda ver en la obscuridad. La carretera no tiene marcas, no hay una línea divisoria entre los carriles. No reconoce el lugar, ni puede decir en que parte del país está por los arboles.

No hay viento, no hay ningún sonido; solo una fuerza, incluso debajo de sus botas. Esta caminando pero no tiene idea de a dónde se dirige. Solo sabe dos cosas: es de noche y está solo. Sus bolcillos están vacios sin teléfono celular, sin cartera, sin un ID falso, no puede llamar a nadie, ni robarse un carro. Tendría que pedir un aventón, pero no puede escuchar ningún sonido de un auto cercano.

La única luz proviene de la luna creciente sobre su cabeza, parcialmente escondida por las nubes. Deja de caminar y da vuelta en su lugar. Sus botas raspan el suelo.

– ¿Hola? –le pregunta a la obscuridad, pero nadie responde.

Mira detrás de sí y en frente, pero no está seguro de en qué dirección venia ni hacia dónde va. La carretera es antinatural, como si estuviera vacía. El bosque es demasiado grueso y denso como para explorarlo sin una linterna. En la neblina se habría perdido fácilmente.

Camina, porque no sabe qué otra cosa podría hacer. Sus pasos son el único sonido, hacen eco en la carretera, detrás de él, delante de él, entre los árboles. Suena como si se estuviera acercando y alejando al mismo tiempo de sí mismo. La sensación le pone los pelos de punta, la carretera le impulsa, así que va más rápido.

Tiene que encontrar un teléfono para poder llamar a Sam, para saber donde esta, como llego aquí. Camina kilómetros en la obscuridad, pero los coches no pasan, no hay casas, a pesar de lo mucho que camina, no se cansa ni suda. Piensa que el sol está obligado a salir con el tiempo,  por lo que camina más rápido, a pesar de la aparente falta de progreso.

Cuando se detiene, todo parece exactamente lo mismo, como si no se hubiera movido de lugar. El eco de sus pasos se desvanece, se queda totalmente en silencio.

Hay horas y kilómetros por delante, y un pequeño resplandor rojizo en el horizonte. Aumenta elritmo, cierra su chaqueta, comienza a correr hacia la luz. La niebla se levanta conforme el cielo se ilumina.

– ¿Dean? –se escucha la voz de Cas llamándolo. Mira alrededor, pero Cas no está a la vista.

– ¿Cas? –Dean grita, pero Cas no aparece, simplemente vuelve a llamarlo, más bajo, como si se estuviera alejando. Dean le llama una y otra vez, hasta que la voz de Cas no es más que un susurro y Dean no puede escucharlo más.

El sol nunca sale. El cielo arde en naranja obscuro y la carretera sigue y sigue.

Así que Dean camina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean despierta solo en la cama, sentándose de golpe. Cree, sinceramente que está de vuelta en el bunker, que ayer solo fue una clase extraña de sueño loco, está seguro que estuvo dormido todo este tiempo (no paso lo que normalmente pasa en sus sueños, pero ¿y qué?) Pero la habitación esta fuera de foco, e incluso sin sus gafas es capaz de distinguir los bordes de la huerta en la ventana. Su teléfono le dice que son las 8:02am del martes. La esperanza burbujeante en su pecho se congela y se convierte en un dolor amargo en la boca de su estomago.

Por lo menos no está atrapado en un bucle de tiempo. Agradece eso y arrastra su culo a la ducha. Los chorros de agua golpean su espalda con fuerza hasta que le pica y su pecho se pone de un color rojizo que puede ver cuando limpia el vaho del espejo con su toalla. Delinea lentamente el tatuaje en su pecho con su dedo índice, y luego se lava los dientes, ignorando la marca de una mano que se alza roja por el calor en su hombro.

Cas ya esta vestido, lo ve abajo en la cocina cuando Dean bosteza mientras se sienta en un taburete de la isla.

– ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –pregunta, sintiéndose lento.

–Sobras. –dice Cas, pasándole una taza de café, le sonríe y luego vuelve al catalogo digital en sus manos. Desde su posición, parece equipo de acampar, está en una página de tiendas de campaña. –Esta calentándose.

Dean bebe en silencio, contento del momento de paz. Es incomodo, pero no insoportable, es algo así como esta en el bunker. Al menos Cas no lo está mirando y los dos están completamente vestidos. Mira como los dedos de Cas se deslizan por la pantalla, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla hasta causarle dolor, solo se detiene cuando el temporizador del horno para.

Tampoco hablaron durante el desayuno, pero Dean toma el plato de Cas y lo lava sin preguntar, lo que le gana una mirada agradecida que no devuelve. Cas le sirve otra taza de café y vuelven a sentarse en la barra, bebiendo hasta que es capaz de abrir los ojos más allá de una rendija. Toma tres tazas para que este razonablemente humano.

– ¿Qué harás hoy? –pregunta cuando Cas apaga la tablet y rueda los hombros. Es la primera vez que han hablado en alrededor de diez minutos.

–Tengo que ir a la ciudad. –dice Cas. Se sujeta las manos detrás de la espalda y se estira como un gato. Dean piensa en ese otro Castiel en la cabaña destartalada, apestando a drogas y se sacude el recuerdo. –Necesito ir a un par de tiendas, estaba planeando irme en media hora, si quieres puedes venir…

–Uh. –Dean se rasca la parte detrás de su cuello. –Por supuesto.

Van en la camioneta de Cas, cabina extendida de dos puertas, pintada de un elegante gris con líneas blancas.

– ¿Sin las alas holográficas de decoración? –Dean se rio.

Cas lo ignora efectivamente mientras desbloquea la alarma y sube, presiona un botón para encender la camioneta y ronronea como uno de los gatos de la casa.

–Algo va mal con el motor. –dice Dean con preocupación.

–Es eléctrico. –explica Cas.

Dean se traga su decepción. –Genial. –dice.

Viajan en un humillante silencio hacia el pueblo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Dean ve la extraña visión de Cas en el asiento del conductor (una mano en el volante, su codo en la puerta y sus dedos enredados en su cabello), no enciende la radio.

En la ciudad, los residentes los reconocen de inmediato y los saludan alzando sus manos amistosamente.

– ¡Los Winchester! –un hombre los saluda fuera de una tienda de flores. –Buenas tardes.

–Hola, Tom. –Cas responde cuando Dean se da cuenta que _Winchester_ fue aplicado a él y Cas, eso lo hace temblar.

– ¿Tomaste mi apellido? –le susurra, a medida que avanzan en el interior. La campanilla suena sobre sus cabezas, la tienda huele como una de tienda de flores huele normalmente, a margaritas y fertilizante. La nariz de Dean le hace cosquillas, por lo que se la talla obstinadamente.

–Yo no tenía un apellido propio. –le dice Cas mientras roza sus dedos en un ramo de espadañas. –Y no se sentía correcto seguir utilizando el apellido de Jimmy.

Dean no replica, tiene que ser extraño ocupar el cuerpo de otra persona. Incluso cuando era un demonio, Dean se quedo en su propio cuerpo, lo mantuvo hasta que Castiel lo sanó, asfixiando hasta el último rastro de su gracia robada. Dean sintió la gracia de Cas resonando en su interior. Su corazón empieza a latir en su costado, tan inútilmente como un tambor tratando de destacar en un cuarteto de cuerdas. Cas pone la palma de su mano sobre su corazón y se recuesta contra su pecho, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, ambos respirando al unísono por un instante, hasta que Sam entra con unas esposas y tira a Dean de vuelta a la trampa demoniaca.

Nunca le pregunto cuántos recipientes había ocupado, o si era posible que dejara el cuerpo de Jimmy después de que Dios lo recreo, ¿el recipiente sobreviviría sin Cas allí, o simplemente se deterioraría? Y ahora que es humano…

Carajo, ¿Qué pasa si Jimmy _aun esta allí_? Estaría mejor en el cielo, en la seguridad de su propia vida después de la muerte. El hombre era un santo en lo que concierne a Dean, dejando que Cas lo usara como su traje de carne.

–Apuesto que fue idea de Sam. –agrega sobre el tema del apellido. Cas no lo niega ni lo confirma, solo toca la campañilla del mostrador para llamar al dependiente.

– ¿Por qué debíamos venir? –Dean le pregunta en voz baja,

–El domingo es el día de las madres. –responde Cas. –Voy a ordenar flores blancas.

Dean bufa y engancha sus dedos  en la cintura de su pantalón. El día de las madres siempre fue un tema delicado con su papá. John bebía generosas cantidades de alcohol el domingo y ellos comían en una habitación de hotel para evitar las preguntas y miradas compasivas.

Una mujer sale de la habitación de atrás, esta quizás en sus cuarentas, con la piel obscura y una cruz de plata en su cuello, su cabello es largo y esta recogido en una coleta baja, le sonríe con familiaridad a Cas.

–Sabía que volverías. –dice con confianza, secándose las manos en su delantal verde. Dice “Rose” en letras blancas en un gafete en forma de flor en su pecho.

–Los arreglos de la fiesta eran hermosos. –Cas le dice como cumplido. –Me alegro que tu tienda este haciéndolo tan bien.

–Este debe ser tu alma gemela. –dice, mirando a Dean. –Soy Rose. –lo mira largamente sin vergüenza, evaluándolo. Dean alza su barbilla.

–Dean, un placer. –dice.

Su lengua se desliza entre sus labios para lamerlos seductoramente, invitarla a pensar en la posibilidad, pero se detiene y se fuerza a sonreír. No va a humillar a Cas en público, incluso si se trata de un hechizo o un universo paralelo o lo que sea. Porque si esto es real, si hay una posibilidad de que esto  realmente sea el futuro de Dean, él no lo va a poner en riesgo, jodiendo algo que parece funcionar bien, algo que creyó jamás tendría, incluso si esta cosa es Cas con jeans y ridículas sandalias. Señala unas rosas en un refrigerador que ocupa toda la pared.

–Dos docenas por favor. –dice Cas. –Dean las recogerá el domingo en la mañana.

Rose aparta los ojos de Dean.

–Dos docenas. –concuerda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toman el almuerzo en un café al sudoeste. Hay mesas al aire libre que deben utilizarse durante el verano, pero el frio primaveral hace que una mesa junto a la ventana sea la mejor opción. Dean arrastra la silla, hasta que puede recargarse contra la ventana y toma el menú. Cas lo ha memorizado o siempre ordena lo mismo porque ni siquiera abre el suyo, solo desvía su mirada entre las mesas.

–Entonces. –dice Dean, sintiéndose repentinamente obligado a hablar. – ¿Venimos aquí a menudo?

–Satisface tu antojo por nachos. –dice Cas.

Dean piensa en ordenar otra cosa al principio, pero ¿Quién es él para cuestionar sus propios gustos?, pide una orden grande  y una cerveza Budweiser.

–Aun ni son las cinco. –dice Cas cuando el camarero se va con su orden.

–Casi pasan de las cinco. –murmura Dean, tomándose dos cervezas antes de que la comida llegue.

Su futuro yo tiene razón sobre los nachos, come tantos que le causan acidez y golpea su pecho como si eso de verdad fuera a ayudarle. Dean esta raspando su plato vacio buscando más queso en el cuándo Sam le envía un texto “¿Cómo estás?”, Dean le responde con un simple “Bien” porque incluso doce años en el futuro, los mensajes de texto siguen siendo un dolor en el culo. Dean quiere negarse cuando Cas paga con tarjeta de crédito por su comida.

Después van a pie a una tienda de quesos por algunos quesos para vino de Wisconsin y a una tienda de jabones de baño caros, con diminutos jabones envueltos ingeniosamente en papel pergamino. Dean arruga la nariz ante la mezcla de fragancias.

–Paquete para Winchester. –Cas le informa a un hombre que está cortando un colorido pedazo de glicerina.

Dean tiene una caja de jabón en su regazo durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Puesto que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, mira el interior. Son barras individuales que se envuelven y se anudan con una cuerda. La letra parece escrita a mano, con nombres de fragancias poco convencionales tales como “hierba recién cortada” y “tierra”.

Le restriega a Cas uno en la cara que dice “Hoguera”. – ¿Vas en joda? –se queja.

–Los pequeños detalles dejan mejores críticas. –dice Cas.

Ponen los jabones en el armario donde guardan los productos de limpieza y la aspiradora.

–Kevin los repone cuando limpia. –dice Cas, como si fuera un recordatorio personal. Cierra la puerta y sale al patio con un plato para alimentar a los gatos.

Pasa la tarde en la computadora, investigando recetas para hacer pastel de café, mientras Dean de brazos cruzados contra la isla, llena su cerebro con una segunda ronda de cafeína.

– ¿Mocha chip? –Cas siguiere.

Dean levanta su rostro del café el tiempo suficiente como para trasmitir sus sentimientos sobre la idea.

–Tienes razón. –dice Cas. –Es predecible. ¿Qué te parece Lemon Blueberry?

Dean hace una mueca sacudiendo su cabeza.

– ¿Apple Caramel Cinnamon?

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? –murmura para evitar tener que escuchar otra sugerencia, Cas escribe algo en su cuaderno y continua con su búsqueda. Dean rueda los ojos aburrido.

– ¿Quizás algo con salchichas? –siguiere con petulancia, ya que está condenado a un futuro lleno de pan y un estomago en constante expansión, quizás pueda convencer a Cas de cambiar el menú.

Cuando Cas siguiere secamente que quizás Dean debería hacerse cargo de la búsqueda de recetas, Dean murmura que va a salir y va a la soledad del garaje.

–Mi santuario—le susurra a Baby.

Quita el toldo y lo lancha hecho bola a una esquina. Esta casi exactamente igual que como la recuerda, a excepción de algunos rasguños y abolladuras en la puerta del conductor y una placa de Vermont. Que posiblemente es legítima, como su licencia de matrimonio, Dean la encontró en el archivador hace una hora, cuando trataba de localizar una factura del fontanero.

–Directo a la compañía de seguros. –Cas dijo mientras tomaba la factura de la mano de Dean, la agitó en el aire y fue directo a hacer la llamada telefónica.

Los dedos de Dean aun tocaban la carpeta llena de papeles (hipoteca, licencia e inspecciones, donaciones, reportes médicos, personal)  todo escrito con la clara letra de Cas. Abre la última carpeta y la levantó, buscando entre sus documentos, cerrándola de nuevo cuando encontró lo que buscaba. La licencia era una hoja de papel insignificante a primera vista, pero algo le hizo estudiarla de cerca. Tenía su firma, la de Sam garabateada en la línea de testigo. Cas había firmado como Castiel Novak. El documento fue fechado y notariado, le provocó un nudo en la garganta de Dean. Se congeló, para luego sentir todo arder, dejando caer el papel como si este fuera a chamuscarle los dedos. Se pregunta si Cas quería que lo viera.

Los detalles de este lugar son malditamente exactos. Necesita una señal clara de que esto es falso, como los tenis de Dr. Sexy, o una televisión que salta directamente a Casa Erótica 22.

Baby no le da ninguna pista. Su batería, como era de esperar, está muerta. Limpia los terminales de la batería y la conecta a un cargador. Revisa la presión de los neumáticos para asegurarse que la que esta plana es solo por el tiempo y no que tuviera una fuga. Tiene buena presión, patea el neumático con la punta del pie derecho y sonríe satisfecho cuando rebota. Ira en ella la próxima vez que salga, será como ir en una alfombra roja con ella. Hay una diferencia entre ir fuera del radar y ser invisible.

Comprueba el nivel de aceite de Baby con su odómetro. Solo tiene 64mil kilómetros más de los que el recuerda. Dos tercios de su kilometraje fueron  los que acumularon durante toda su vida. Ella es su relación más larga, piensa, mientras arregla su limpiaparabrisas.

Cuando cierra el garaje, la deja descubierta y conectada al cargador. La va a lavar mañana, por dentro y fuera.

Cuando va a dentro a limpiarse las manos, la poca paz que había logrado se va por el desagüe al igual que la suciedad. La sensación de nauseas vuelve cuando mira su viejo reflejo, desvía la mirada y deja el grifo abierto hasta que el agua sale clara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean evita a los huéspedes cuando se registran la noche del viernes, pero el sábado por la mañana Cas esta amasando algo con gran esfuerzo y le sacude la cabeza hacia la máquina de café.

–Prepara otra jarra de café. –dice, Dean le alza una ceja. –Solo tengo dos manos, Dean. –Cas le recuerda, la ceja de Dean se alza más alto.

– ¿Qué paso con tus seis alas?

La mirada de Cas le comunica efectivamente que encuentra su comentario ofensivo e inapropiado de parte de Dean, así que Dean solo bufa, se levanta del taburete y se para enfrente de la máquina de café.

–No tengo idea de cómo funciona esta cosa. –dice, siente que está justificado para sentirse un idiota. Puede invocar al Rey del Infierno, dibujar símbolos antiguos de memoria y reconstruir un motor con los ojos cerrados, pero no puede hacer funcionar una maldita cafetera.

–Sería de gran ayuda encenderla. –Cas le dice, mientras rocía harina por encima de la masa.

– ¿Sí? –dice con dulzura fingida. –Gracias por el consejo.

Cas le sonríe muy apenas y vuelve a lo que sea que esté haciendo. Tarda un minuto pero Dean encuentra el botón de encendido en la parte posterior de la maquina, con otro movimiento de cabeza, Cas le dice donde están los granos de café recién molidos. –Los molí esta mañana. –dice, Dean agrega cucharadas de azúcar hasta que Cas le dice que es suficiente.

– ¿Agua? –Dean pregunta.

–Hay un garrafón debajo.

–Genial. –Dean dice sin mucho interés.

–Presiona el botón grande de enfrente.

Lo hace y se ilumina azul, pero no pasa nada. Cas sigue amasando así que Dean pica la maquina con el dedo índice como si eso la hiciera funcionar, y probablemente por una coincidencia la maquina empieza a hervir furiosamente el agua, lista para arrasar con los granos de café.

El café comienza a gotear en la jarra, así que Dean vuelve a la ventana, a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, hasta que Cas le ordeno que fuera por la jarra que estaba en el comedor. Dean ni se molesta en preguntar si Cas cree de verdad que va a trabajar, porque por supuesto que lo hará, así que Dean de mala manera pone la mejor cara que tiene delante de los huéspedes el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar la jarra, desconectarla y salir, antes de que hagan preguntas. Lo último que necesita es una versión arrugada del mariquita de Ben, con cabello azul viniendo desde Bumblefuck* Michigan preguntando cuanto tiempo tienen Cas y él jugando el hula horizontal. Sonríe forzadamente y se retira a la cocina con la excusa de hacer más café.

Como era de esperar, Cas le obliga a tomar la cafetera de nuevo y servirle a las cinco personas que todavía están merodeando en la sala principal. Dos que no había visto sentados delante de la chimenea (que por suerte no le piden encender) una pareja sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana junto a la puerta principal y una mujer solitaria jugando con su tablet sin alzar su rostro. Vuelve a llenar su taza sin preguntar y sube las escaleras con la excusa de ponerse al día con los doce años perdidos, pero en realidad solo va y duerme sin remordimiento.

Cuando los huéspedes han terminado de comer y han salido a pasar el día (Al lago Camplain, a escuchar jazz, según le dijo Cas en el café) Cas sube buscando a Dean para encontrarlo recostado en una almohada llena de baba.

–Sé que solo ha pasado una semana. –dice desde la puerta. –Pero quiero que hables con alguien.

– ¿Sí?, ¿Por qué no hablas _tú_ con alguien? –responde Dean. –No va a suceder.

–Podría ayudar, lo hizo la última vez.

–Nadie se va a meter con mi cerebro. –dice Dean autoritariamente, como era de esperar Cas lo mira de la misma manera.

–No te estoy preguntando. –su tono es tranquilo, pero inflexible.

– ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? –Dean espeta, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que suena su pregunta después de que la ha dicho. Rueda sobre si mismo dándole la espalda de Cas, pero aun puede escucharlo respirando frustradamente.

– ¿Qué quieres para cenar? –Cas le pregunta después de un largo silencio, su voz es fría y desdeñosa.

–Volver a dormir. –murmura Dean y golpea su almohada para hacerla más cómoda, sintiéndose aliviado cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se despierta de nuevo, esta obscuro afuera. La habitación tiene largas sombras que salen de entre las persianas. Dean se estira bostezando, anticipándose al tronido en su columna vertebral. Se siente bien cuando se estira, parpadea y bosteza contra la parte posterior de su mano hasta tener los ojos abiertos. Respira llenándose los pulmones, sostiene un poco y exhala despacio. En el primer piso, la secadora está trabajando, Cas aun debe estar despierto, aunque Dean no tiene idea de qué hora es. Mira su teléfono, pasan de las once. Literalmente, durmió todo el día.

Gime cuando se levanta y va al baño, se lava la cara y busca las llaves del Impala con la firme intensión de buscar un bar. Encuentra su vieja chaqueta de cuero en el armario y se la pone cuando baja las escaleras y se escabulle por la cocina. Cas no está a la vista. Sale hacia el patio iluminado por la luna y un par de ojos verdosos, probablemente uno de los gatos, lo sigue desde el borde del huerto, aterrador. Le lanza una roca y el gato sale corriendo.

Con un certero movimiento de muñeca, gira la llave y Baby ronronea en vida.

–Esa es mi chica. –murmura, acariciando el volante con cariño.

Sigue la ruta que Cas utilizó para llegar a la tienda de flores. Si el pueblo, como sea que se llame, es lo suficientemente grande como para soportar una florería, seguro tiene un bar por allí.

El trayecto dura apenas unos trece minutos, donde tiene la ventanilla baja y permite que el viento de la noche choque contra su rostro. Los 40 le golpean, el aire frio hace que sus ojos se humedezcan y piquen, las lagrimas se acumulan en la esquina de sus ojos, con un golpe certero cierra su chaqueta y se talla los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando llega al pueblo (Essex Junction dice el anuncio) encuentra un bar fácilmente. Hay uno justo en la calle principal, es uno de los pocos edificios iluminados, una luz amarillenta sale entre las ventanas que están medio ocultas por los signos que anuncian el especial de cerveza de esta noche. Aparca a una manzana.

Entrar en un bar que no reconoce es algo común, Dean nunca vivió en un lugar el tiempo suficiente como para ser considerado un cliente habitual, por lo que resulta una experiencia nueva cuando arrastra un taburete cerca de la barra y abre la boca para ordenar, solo para que el barman le diga: – ¿Lo usual?

Una mano carnosa se cierne sobre la botella de Jack, la mano se une a una muñeca gruesa y la muñeca pertenece a un hombre calvo, narizón y con lentes.

–Gracias. –dice sacando su billetera, es agradable verla llena de billetes, pone uno de veinte en la barra.

– ¿Día difícil? –el barman pregunta. Dean se encoje de hombros mientras escucha el tintineo del hielo al golpear el vaso, el crepitar de las burbujas cuando el whisky se pone en contacto, y como este sube hasta el borde. Da dos sorbos largos al vaso y carraspea fuertemente. El barman se ríe.

– ¿ _Noche difícil_? –se corrige. La forma en la que subraya sus palabras le hace abrir los ojos, le está preguntando si hay problemas en casa.

–Muchos huéspedes. –murmura Dean vagamente.

El barman le sirve otra copa y le deja la botella.

–Al menos ahora tienes un respiro.

Se aleja para atender a otros clientes, dejando a Dean mirando su copa y la barra pulida, las mezclas para las bebidas ocupan tres niveles. Si tuviera las llaves de este lugar podría beber hasta ponerse estúpido al menos una semana. El lugar es cómodo: no parece una trampa para turistas, no es pretencioso ni demasiado elegante. Las butacas están tapizadas pero no parecen rasgadas, hay una televisión sin sonido en la parte superior, están dando infomerciales. Termina la segunda copa más lentamente y se estira para tomar otra, y una tercera, y una cuarta. No se da cuenta que se le ha subido a la cabeza hasta que tarda demasiado en enfocar las luces de la puerta.

– ¿La cocina sigue abierta? –pregunta, recordando que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno. No hay ninguna maldita manera de que pueda conducir a menos que se meta algo al estomago. El barman tiene la mano jabonosa dentro de un tarro de cerveza, lo voltea boca bajo sobre un estante y mira a Dean.

–Solo cosas fritas. ¿Alas están bien?

–Sí. –Dean concuerda.

– ¿Picantes o regulares?

–Picantes, y deja el apio.

–Como siempre. –dice el barman y se seca las manos en una toalla, girándose para anotar la orden de Dean. El teléfono de Dean vibra contra su cadera, pero no responde. Si es Cas, no quiere hablar con él ahora mismo. Si es Sam, va a darle a Dean un discurso sobre no beber demasiado y decirle que llame a Cas. Si es cualquier otra persona, esta malditamente seguro de que pueden esperar hasta mañana. El barman sostiene la botella vacía de Jack y mira a Dean. Dean niega con la cabeza.

–Mejor cerveza. –dice y pide un tarro de Bud, no tiene buen sabor, demasiado amarga, de baja calidad. Pasa saliva tratando de eliminar el sabor. No es como si tuviera que tomarse todas las calorías del mes, por supuesto no a su edad. Recarga su cabeza en la mano izquierda y se rasca una costra detrás de la oreja.

El vidrio contra su mano derecha es sólido y frio. Existe, al igual que el edificio y el hombre que le está sirviendo, existe. Si un ángel está detrás de todo esto, ¿Por qué aun no ha dado la cara? Dean ha estado aquí casi una semana, eso es más de lo que Zachariah le hizo quedarse en el futuro contaminado, más tiempo del que él y Sam pasaron en ese ridículo universo alternativo donde Balthazar los mando, donde ambos eran actores. Un mundo sin seres sobrenaturales era la cosa más absurda que él había escuchado, pero al menos solo habían estado atrapados allí un par de días y tenían un montón de dinero en efectivo para gastar en sus mierdas.

El teléfono de Dean vibra de nuevo. Apuesta a que es Sam, probablemente recibió una llamada de Cas preguntándole si sabia donde estaba, por lo que Sam lo llama para hacerle hablar de sentimientos y sus planes para el próximo fin de semana. Dean podría estar más positivo ante la idea de la visita, pero con el tema de la esposa y los niños…

Dean se estremece ante la idea. Niños. ¿Qué va a pasar si quieren hablar con él?, ¿Qué se supone que les va a decir?, no puede decirles que se olvido de quienes eran, esas mierdas les pueden causar un trauma a los niños. ¿Y que si volvía a su realidad al día siguiente, simplemente olvidar que conoció a los hijos de Sam, actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, como si eso no fuera a afectarle?, ¿y si le agrada a los niños?, ¿y si los niños le agradan a él?, ¿Qué si se da cuenta que le gusta toda esa cosa de ser tío solo para que se lo quiten después? No va a pasar, es mejor mantener la distancia de todo el mundo, de Sam, de sus hijos _y definitivamente_ de Cas. Hasta que Dean esté seguro. Mientras menos emocionalmente involucrado se encuentre, mejor.

El teléfono deja de vibrar contra su cadera para empezar de nuevo. Esta vez, Dean lo saca y rechaza la llamada, pero no antes de ver la fotografía de Cas. Es una de él en la playa sin camisa, tiene una sonrisa tonta que es totalmente diferente a las normales de Cas, y aun así, se ve tan genuina como él, tanto que Dean solo se queda mirando el punto en la pantalla donde apareció. Se puede leer “Llamada rechazada, Castiel Winchester, 12:42am”

Su estomago da un brinco ante eso, no le debe de gustar tanto como lo hace, pero un ardor posesivo crece en él. Se repite el nombre en su cabeza mientras gira el anillo entre sus dedos.

– ¿Cas viene por ti? –pregunta el barman. Dean aun no sabe cuál es su nombre, pero al menos eso no es parte de la etiqueta de comportamiento de un bar.

–Uh. –dice sin hacer más que rascarse el cuello. Puede dormir en el Impala, no será la primera vez. –Creo que sí.

–Si necesitas un taxi dímelo en los próximos veinte minutos, no me gustaría que esperaras en el frio.

La idea de dejar su auto estacionado en la ciudad durante la noche, incluso en un pequeño pueblo como este, pone a Dean inquieto. Baby es la única cosa que no ha cambiado por años. No quiere pensar en que podría sucederle mientras esta estacionada en una pequeña calle en Podunk* EE. UU. Asiente con la cabeza, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas con la cerveza. En la televisión, uno de los tipos del infomercial está anunciando una aspiradora tan potente como para aspirar un coche de juguete.

–Eso es una mamada. –lanza su broma en voz alta, pero nadie parece escucharle.

La campana de la puerta suena, y a pesar de que todos los asientos están vacios, (¿en qué momento se fueron todos?) el pendejo, para la molestia de Dean, decide sentarse a su lado.

–No respondías tu celular. –Cas suena entre preocupado y enojado, quizás un poco aliviado. Dean pone sus ojos dramáticamente y suspira.

–No tenía ganas de hablar. –responde.

–Me di cuenta. –murmura barriendo su mirada sobre la forma encorvada de Dean. –Hay alcohol en casa. –dice en un tono de reproche.

–Necesitaba un cambio de escenario.

El rostro de Cas se suaviza un poco. –Los sábados siempre son agitados. –por la manera en que lo dice, está seguro de que Cas sabe que no son los huéspedes quienes le molestan.

–Sí. –concuerda y mira sus dedos condensar el frio del vaso. Las gotas se deslizan por el mismo hasta formar un pequeño charco en la barra, arrastra su meñique sobre el.

Cas se inclina para ver que esta bebiendo y hace una mueca. –Nunca me gusto la cerveza. –confiesa.

–Es amarga. –responde Dean, hace un gesto vago hacia el barman y entrecierra los ojos. – ¿Cómo se llama?

–Lucas.

– ¿Vengo por aquí seguido?

Cas piensa un momento. –Más o menos una vez al mes.

–No puedo manejar. –dice Dean mientras toma un respiro profundo que termina en bostezo.

–Volveremos por el auto en la mañana. De cualquier manera tenía que recoger las flores.

–Mierda, lo siento. –se restriega la cara. Cas estira las manos sobre la barra y lo mira pensativo.

– ¿Listo para irnos? –pregunta.

Dean se encoje de hombros y Cas baja la cabeza inhalando silenciosamente. Ya no hay música sonando, puede escuchar la respiración de Cas y como si fuera una señal, Lucas entra en la cocina dejándolos solos.

–Tenía miedo de tomarte cariño la primera vez que nos conocimos. –dice Cas mirando sus manos, la manera en la que sus dedos se entrelazan entre sí ocultan su anillo de bodas, pero los mueve de tal manera que le hacen pensar a Dean que lo está acariciando. Instintivamente mira el suyo y luego a otro lado. Dean no dice nada pero hace un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que está escuchando. Cas suelta otro suspiro. –Significaba debilidad, significaba que era vulnerable.

– ¿Por eso te portabas como un pendejo?

–Al principio era por mi naturaleza angelical, después porque eras exasperante.

– ¿Un grano en tu emplumado culo?

–Yo era intencionalmente distante. –Cas le confirma. –Pero eso no logro evitar el amor que siento por ti, solo lo retrasó.

El rostro de Dean se pone al instante rojo, sus mejillas hormiguean también. Abrumado por todo, gira su cabeza a la derecha para ver el asiento vacío. Es raro que Sam no esté sentado a su lado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron por una cerveza?, lo harán la próxima vez que Sam este por aquí.

Cas le mira, puede sentirlo en la parte posterior de su cuello. No lo mira de vuelta hasta que escucha a Lucas salir, limpia torpemente sus lentes con su manga para que Cas no esté enfocado.

– ¿Falta algo por pagar? –Cas le pregunta a Lucas quien limpia la barra.

–No, todo está bien. –Lucas le asegura, mirándolos fijamente. –Tengan una buena noche.

–Gracias. –dice Cas, Dean siente su mano posarse de manera protectora sobre su espalda alta, frotándola en círculos sobre su omoplato, piensa en las alas de Cas. – ¿Listo?

–Aja. –gruñe, parándose torpemente del taburete y enderezando la chaqueta. Cas mantiene su mano firmemente en su espalda, incluso fuera del local, Dean no lucha contra eso, incluso se recarga un poco. Cas le abre la puerta de la camioneta y le ayuda a entrar.

–Estoy bien. –espeta.

–Lo sé. –Cas murmura dejando que Dean se ponga el cinturón de seguridad. Dean percibió el olor de Cas cuando se inclino sobre él, aguanto la respiración y miro hacia la ventana  que Cas había bajado cuando encendió la camioneta, el aire reconfortante le golpeaba el rostro.

– ¿Estas seguro de que mi carro estará bien durante la noche? –pregunta en un golpe de pánico repentino.

–Nadie se atrevería a tocarlo. –Cas le asegura dejando descansar su mano en la rodilla de Dean, mientras salen de la ciudad en silencio.

Debería alejar la mano de Cas, pero que lo toque de esa manera hace que su estomago de un pequeño brinco, solo poniendo su mano en la rodilla, igual que lo haría una pareja. Dean puede sentir su calor, la manera lenta en la que su pulgar masajea su rotula. Él solía hacer eso cuando salía con Lisa, poner una mano en su muslo, sin saber porque en realidad, de la misma manera que ella metía sus pies desnudos debajo de las piernas de Dean cuando veían televisión.

Se pregunta de cuantas maneras Cas aprendió a tocarlo durante la última década. Seguramente aprendió esto de Dean. Él toca a veces a Cas: un suave golpe en el hombro al reírse, quizás una mano en el brazo de Cas solo para asegurarse de que está bien. Pero nada como esto.

Recuerda un día, un par de años atrás. No había dormido en treinta y seis horas y término buscando su placa del FBI en el piso del Impala. Se inclino sobre Cas para tomarla, apoyándose con una mano sobre su pierna. No la quito de inmediato al levantarse. Los pantalones de Jimmy eran delgados y sorprendentemente suaves, apretó su mano sobre su pierna sin pensarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Cas lo observaba con curiosidad y quitó su mano de inmediato.

–Lindos pantalones. –murmuro asumiendo su mejor cara de cansancio.

Había sido la primera vez que se tocaban de esa manera, la primera vez que cruzó esa línea sin nombre, pero no la ultima. Sin duda no la ultima. Ocurrió de nuevo cuando salían de la cabaña de Rufus, la mañana que asaltaron Sucrocorp. El tiempo era bueno, Robert Plant cantaba “ _I’m still searching for my baby.”_ Meg no había dejado ver su humo toda la mañana y dejaron a Sam roncando en la cabaña. Cas miró por la ventana y de nuevo a Dean, sonriendo, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a un pájaro que se había parado en el parabrisas. Dean estiró la mano para subir el volumen en el coro, pero Cas la sujetó, sosteniéndola con suavidad, sosteniendo a Dean con suavidad. Estaba tan desesperado por tener a Cas de vuelta que le dejo hacerlo, al menos eso evitó que siguiera hablando de abejas y los malditos gatos. Condujeron en silencio, sus manos juntas sobre la pierna de Cas.  Ignoró el brinco en sus entrañas, la estúpida  sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. Esto solo era para hacer sentir mejor a Cas, se dijo a sí mismo, y no había nadie alrededor para verlo. En el purgatorio, pensó mucho en ese día.

La última vez que paso, fue fuera de un restaurante de comida rápida en Rexford. Cas se había quedado dormido a la mitad de la frase y roncaba ligeramente. Dean puso su mano sobre su pierna para despertarlo. No podía acostumbrarse a Cas siendo humano, su chaleco azul, la etiqueta con su nombre. Cas aun tenía un par de horas antes de que tuviera que volver a la estación de servicio y el tipo estaba agotado. Era la culpa de Dean que Cas estuviera viviendo en este lugar, se sentía como un idiota de clase mundial, echar a Cas del bunker sin explicación, lo menos que le debía era comida caliente y un par de horas de sueño decente. Al final, Dean no lo despertó, ordeno tres hamburguesas y sacó el auto de la carretera, comiendo con una mano firmemente sujeta el volante, no estando seguro si su alivio era porque Cas había salido bien del ataque, o porque lo suyo con Nora en realidad no había sido una cita.

Su relación evoluciono durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

El pulgar de Cas sigue haciendo círculos en su rodilla, estar así se siente fácil, casi instintivo. Podría poner su mano sobre la de Cas justo ahora, o en su pierna, o tocarle la cara. Nadie podría cuestionárselo. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad, la mano de Cas se retira y Dean se siente inesperadamente decepcionado, con su confianza tambaleando.

Piensa en la mano de Cas hasta que la camioneta se detiene y él está junto  a su puerta, guiándolo y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Se tambalean juntos sobre el césped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cas le ayuda a quitarse la ropa y a vestirse con una camisa y bóxers limpios, le dirige al fregadero para que se lave los dientes y luego a la cama. Dean no protesta demasiado, mira a través de sus ojos legañosos como Cas lo cobija y le quita sus gafas.

–Hay un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche. –murmura Cas, dejando el vaso allí.

–Está bien. –dice Dean mirando las manos de Cas.

Quiere que Cas se quede, que se recueste a su lado, que respiren el mismo aire un tiempo, se siente bien no estar solo un momento. Golpea la cama, Cas vacila pero se sienta en el borde, mirando a Dean con cariño, acariciando el cabello de su frente.

Dean lo toma de la muñeca, sintiendo su pulso latiendo contra su pulgar. Esta caliente y huele bien, piensa en las manos de Cas sobre su cuerpo y vibra lleno de una energía nerviosa, la atmosfera le golpea inminentemente. Dean mueve su pulgar en la parte interior de la muñeca de Cas, sintiendo los tendones, contorneando sus venas. Se queda mirando la boca de Cas, lamiendo la suya, para toparse de nuevo con sus ojos. Cas parpadea rápidamente, tragando duro y frunciendo el seño como si tratara de decir algo, pero simplemente abre los labios y comienza a sacudir la cabeza con desesperación.

Los labios de Cas son cálidos, suaves e inmóviles cuando Dean se pone en posición vertical y lo besa. Se apoya torpemente sobre un codo, tratando de conseguir un mejor ángulo, pero Cas se aleja despacio, hasta que sus labios ya no se tocan.

– ¿Qué? –Dean le pregunta confundido.

Cas niega con la cabeza y le besa la mejilla, dando de lleno con una mandíbula apretada.

–Buenas noches. –dice.

Dean aprieta los ojos y la boca, y por supuesto no se estremece cuando la puerta se cierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El motor del Impala rugiendo por el camino despierta a Dean. El auto se apaga, seguido de unos segundos de silencio, luego el revoltijo de llaves y pisadas por el porche trasero. Hay dos voces distintas, alguien debe haber ido con Cas a la ciudad. Dean gime cuando la resaca cobra venganza y le taladra el cráneo, entierra su cara en la almohada.

Debe haberse quedado dormido, porque la próxima vez que alza la cabeza, la luz que entra por la ventana tiene una posición diferente en la pared y su boca se siente pastosa. La sabana y almohada están cubiertas de sudor, se quita la sabana de golpe, dejando que el aire seque su cuerpo. Jadeando, busca en la mesita de noche el vaso de agua que vagamente recuerda que Cas dejo para él, hay dos pastillas también que espera que sean analgésicos y como un brinco de fe, se las mete a la boca. Se tumba de nuevo, tirando su almohada al suelo y poniendo un brazo sobre su cara para bloquear la luz.

Besó a Cas anoche, ¿Por qué demonios beso a Cas?, ¿estaba tratando de hacer la situación aun más complicada? No más whisky por un tiempo, lo jura, lo pone sentimental. Pasan veinte minutos para que los analgésicos hagan efecto y reduzcan el dolor en su frente, Dean se mete a la ducha, dejando correr el agua caliente por su espalda. Los azulejos fríos le relajan, apoya su mejilla en ellos.

Hay una taza de café esperando por él en la cocina del segundo piso, pero esta fría. La mete en el microondas por un  minuto hasta que sale vapor y luego se acurruca en el sofá. Huele a Cas. No tiene energía para levantarse y moverse a la silla, así que hace un esfuerzo por no pensar en qué dirección Cas se recuesta cuando duerme, si lo hace hacia el otro lado o si pone su cabeza en el cojín donde Dean está sentado. Piensa en su propio Cas, acurrucado debajo de una manta, sintiendo como su gracia se desvanece.

El café le quita la pesadez de los ojos, se acerca a la estantería de la sala, pasando un dedo sobre los lomos de los libros, ligeramente sorprendido por los títulos familiares: _Las sirenas de Titán_ , _Desayuno de campeones, Matadero cinco*._ Toma _Cuna de gatos_ y lo abre a la mitad del libro, la parte donde los personajes llegan a San Lorenzo, solo para encontrarse que todo es una fachada,  que la isla en realidad es una mierda. Eso es lo que siempre pensó de la vida domestica, que parecería asombrosa al principio, ideal, pero al final, la fantasía se rompería revelando que en realidad no quería nada de eso. Había estado bien con Lisa, mejor de lo que esperaba, pero evidentemente eso no termino bien.

Alrededor de las nueve y media, Dean escucha a Cas subir las escaleras. Se pasa los dedos por el cabello, endereza su camisa, se ajusta las gafas y mira fijamente las paginas. Estaba borracho, nada de lo que dijo o hizo significaba nada. Tenía que salir de aquí por un tiempo, poner distancia entre ambos, se aclara la garganta, pensando en sus argumentos, pero la cara que aparece al subir las escaleras no es de Castiel. El hombre tiene la edad de Dean (bueno, su verdadera edad) con la piel obscura y cabello corto. Lleva una bandeja cargada de comida y un vaso de jugo de naranja, el estomago de Dean gruñe ante la vista.

–Dean. –dice el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sacude la cabeza, tiene una sonrisa contagiosa y ojos curiosos. –He oído que te divertiste anoche.

Este tiene que ser Kevin, pone la bandeja en la mesa de café sin ceremonias. –Cas dijo que tendrías hambre, especifico que te trajera claras de huevo, pero te traje tocino.

–Oh, buen hombre. –dice Dean y toma una tira, gimiendo con el sabor.

–La próxima vez que necesite un día libre. –dice Kevin, dejándose caer en el sillón, apuntando con el dedo a Dean. –Estas de mi lado.

–Trato. –Dean esta de acuerdo y se come un segundo trozo, Kevin une sus dedos detrás de la cabeza, dejando que sus codos sobresalgan.

–Realmente no me recuerdas. –Kevin se ríe con incredulidad. –De lo contrario te habrías negado.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque eso significaría que tendrías que dar la cara abajo, ¿Cuántos años has olvidado?

Dean toma del vaso de jugo de naranja de la bandeja, bebiendo un tercio de su contenido ruidosamente. –Alrededor de una década. –dice.

– _Viejo_. –dice Kevin otra vez. – ¿Estabas con Cas entonces?

–Solo éramos amigos. –Dean responde.

–Carajo, ¿esto te sorprende?

Dean se encoje de hombros sin ánimo, Kevin arquea la espalda y se estremece cuando esta truena, desune sus dedos y se inclina hacia adelante.

–No hay nada malo con enamorarte. –dice.

– ¿Ahora eres una nenaza?—Dean sabe que eso es grosero, el dolor de cabeza se movió hasta su ojo izquierdo, se siente como si alguien le estuviera encajando una varilla a través de la pupila.

–Mira. –Kevin dice: –Yo sé que no te acuerdas de mí, pero si quieres hablar de esto…

–Lo agradezco. –Dean lo interrumpe y se rasca la cabeza.

–No hay problema. –Kevin dice a la ligera, vuelve a estirarse y se levanta. –Estaré en la lavandería, grita si necesitas algo.

–Gracias viejo. –dice Dean y pincha sus huevos con el tenedor, abre la botella de salsa y los baña en ella, contento cuando le queman la garganta.

 


	3. Chapter 3

La semana se mueve con increíble lentitud, Dean la pasa hablando con Kevin (a ambos les gustan los autos clásicos y dramas sobre médicos) sentado en su lugar predeterminado en el sofá, viendo televisión a una distancia segura de los espejos. Sus maratones de Dr. Sexy en Netflix duran horas, hasta que su piel se siente grasosa y se obliga a bañarse. No se acerca a Cas y parece que este se da cuenta. Pasan los días en pisos diferentes.

Pero el viernes por la mañana, Dean está sentado en la isla mirando a Cas esparcir la harina con la misma concentración con la que dibujaría símbolos. La idea de estar otro día en el sofá de arriba, rodeado del olor de Cas, sabiendo que este duerme allí, le hace preferir bajar a la cocina para verlo hornear, se mueve por el lugar sin esfuerzo, como si nunca hubiera sido un torpe no-del-todo-humano.

Dean bebe té helado, porque Cas lo miro fijamente cuando abrió la nevera para sacar una cerveza a las 11am.

–Hay una jarra de té recién hecho. –le dijo a Dean con un tono amable pero aun así angelicalmente frio. Dean maldijo por lo bajo, pero soltó la botella, el té esta helado al menos, un tipo diferente de calma en una tarde de verano calurosa. Le recuerda a Lawrence, los vasos de limonada fresca, sentado en el porche junto a su madre, acariciando su vientre abultado.

–Hey Sammy. –dice Dean en voz baja, con sus pies colgando.

– ¿Y si es una niña? –su madre le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras mecía el columpio con los pies.

–Aún es Sammy. –declara Dean con convicción y un encogimiento de hombros, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

Cas agrega poco a poco la harina en la batidora con mantequilla y azúcar, es postre de manzana con caramelo, por el tamaño es para muchas personas. Cas lleva un delantal blanco para proteger su ropa, está atado al cuello y a la cintura, tiene una mano marcada en el trasero de harina. Debería verse ridículo en eso, pero es (extrañamente) atractivo, pone lo último de la harina en la mezcla, luego una medida de levadura en polvo y una pizca de sal.

–De cualquier modo, ¿qué estás haciendo? –se queja Dean.

–Algo para la tarde. –responde Cas, apagando la mezcladora. –Me gusta ofrecer comida en el registro de entrada. –saca el recipiente y pone el contenido en un molde de hornear cuadrado. Dean bosteza y se gira en el taburete para mirar por la ventana.

Es hermoso, el magnífico verde del final de la primavera. El césped necesita podarse, pero esta lloviznado.

– ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer esto? –pregunta al tiempo que un pájaro negro con plumas brillantes se para en el porche y comienza acicalarse.

Cas se toma un tiempo para responder, mirando el ave también, hasta que dice: –No estabas comiendo.

– ¿Así que aprendiste a cocinar?

Cas se encoge de hombros y rocía distraídamente algo de harina sobre la masa y luego lo pone en el horno de la pared. Dean siente la ola de calor cuando Cas abre la puerta, el horno emite un pitido cuando Cas le pone el temporizador.

–Hice lo que era necesario. –dice Cas.

Dean frunce el seño, pasando la lengua por una cicatriz en el interior de su mejilla, hasta que su celular suena. Lo mira con recelo.

– ¿Quién es Kate? –pregunta.

–Es una cazadora de Nueva Jersey.

– ¿Qué diablos quiere?

–Supongo que su mensaje llenara los huecos. –Cas dice suavemente. Dean rueda los ojos, pero desbloquea el teléfono para ver el mensaje completo.

–Quiere que la llame. –responde. –Dice que tiene algo.

–Tu oficina está en el garaje. –dice Cas, ¿tiene una oficina?, ¿Por qué Cas se lo acaba de mencionar?, Dean frunce el seño mientras Cas se quita el delantal suspirando. –Está cerrada. –añade. –Te la enseñare.

Atraviesan el patio, sigue lloviznando, Dean se quita las gotas de la mejilla y frente mientras Cas abre la puerta del garaje y la cierra detrás de ellos. Señala una puerta junto al tablero y le pasa un llavero, tiene más llaves de las necesarias. Cas abre la puerta, pero no enciende la luz.

–Tengo que hablar con Kevin sobre lo de este fin de semana. –dice. –Asegurarme de que puede mantener un ojo mientras Sam y Susan están aquí.

Le entrega las llaves a Dean y va a la casa sin mirar atrás, Dean entra en la habitación. Escucha la puerta del garaje abrirse y cerrarse mientras enciende la luz. El interruptor es de un color azul eléctrico, el foco parecía ineficiente para distinguir toda la habitación.

Se siente como una ratonera, pilas de papeles, montones de libros amarillentos, una laptop unida con cinta adhesiva y un mapa de EUA pegado en la pared detrás del escritorio. El mapa está lleno de pequeñas tachuelas de colores, la mayoría están en Nueva Inglaterra, la mayor parte de las azules están en Florida, los blanco al noreste del pacifico, en Vermont son mayormente rojas, ¿se refieren a especies?

Sus ojos viajan a Nueva Jersey y hay una tachuela en Leeds. Le suena familiar, mete la mano en la bolsa y saca su teléfono, Dean rueda los ojos, esperando que no se esté metiendo en un mito local de mierda.

Kate responde al primer timbre.

–Esto es un record. –dice ella. –Ni siquiera tuve que hacer una invocación con sangre.

–Hey. –dice, tratando de pensar en lo que Bobby preguntaría. – ¿Qué necesitas?

–Lo que necesito es a ti y a Cas cumpliendo su promesa y en serio venir de visita este verano. –dice mientras se ríe y luego se aclara la garganta. –Pero en realidad te llame porque encontré un demonio.

–Demonio. –repite. La palabra se siente extraña en su boca. – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

–Es de nivel inferior. –dice Kate. –Ni siquiera me toco, le lance agua bendita ayer en la noche antes de que se esfumara, le salieron ampollas en la cara que llevaba.

– ¿Cuál es su M.O.*?

–Eso es lo extraño, no está haciendo nada más que tomar los cuerpos.

– ¿Cómo los está matando?

–No, no está matando a nadie. –Kate insiste. –Solo… pide sus cuerpos temporalmente, los lleva a dar una vuelta y luego se va. Todas chicas hermosas, las usa como vestido de fiesta una noche, va a beber y se esfuma.

– ¿Con que frecuencia?

–Un par de veces al mes. Lo suficiente como para que las chicas empiecen a sospechar, quiero detenerlo antes de que se salga de control.

– ¿Dónde? –Dean pregunta.

–Pine Barrens. –dice ella con irritación.

Vuelve a mirar la tachuela en Leeds y recuerda de donde le suena. ¿Es el jodido Demonio de Jersey*?, se cubre la boca con su puño.

– ¿Puedes venir? –añade. –Puedo seguirlo, pero me sentiría mejor con alguien con experiencia.

–Yo… –comienza, unos días en Nueva Jersey son justo lo que recetó el doctor. Le dará el espacio que necesita para pensar e impedirá que haga algo estúpido, como volver a besar a Cas. –Te llamare de vuelta. –dice.

–Bien. –dice ella con ligera irritación, antes de reírse un poco y colgar.

Uno de los gatos cascarrabias se escurre por la puerta y mira a Dean antes de saltar sobre el escritorio.

– ¡Lárgate a la mierda! –le grito Dean, el gato obviamente le ignoro, por lo que Dean no se siente ni un poco culpable cuando lo agarra del pescuezo y lo lanza fuera de allí.

–Te ves pensativo. –Cas le dice cuando Dean lo encuentra inclinado sobre la computadora en un blog de jardinería. Se lava el pelo de gato de las manos.

–Quiere que vaya y le ayude con un demonio. –dice, limpiándose las manos contra los pantalones.

Cas se endereza y apaga la pantalla, para después girarse y mirar a Dean a los ojos.  –No me sorprende, a pesar de que estas jubilado, aun te consideran el mejor cazador de la costa este.

– ¿La costa este? –Dean pregunta, pero solo hace a Cas sonreír.

–Por lo general asignas a alguien. –dice. –Sobre todo si es un caso sencillo.

– ¿Así que me siento y dejo que otros se lleven toda la diversión?

Cas suspira y baja la mirada al pecho de Dean. –Hiciste una elección. –dice, y Dean sabe que en realidad quiere decir “hicimos”. Traga saliva y se señala con un dedo.

– _Yo_ no hice ninguna elección. –dice. – ¿Bien?, _nada_ de esto es mi elección. –suena más duro de lo que pretendía.

 

Cas hace una mueca de dolor. Asiente lentamente, delineando su labio inferior con su pulgar y inhalando varias veces, como si se debatiera entre decir o no algo. Sus nudillos son blancos, aunque parece más enfermo que enojado.

 

–Es tu decisión. –le concede después de un minuto y rodea a Dean para llegar a la nevera, sacando una cerveza.

_–_ _Cre_ _í_ _que hab_ _í_ _as dicho que era muy temprano._ _–_ _dice._

_Cas abre la cerveza en el fregadero y sale al porche sin decir nada m_ _á_ _s._

_Dean lo mira pasearse por el jard_ _í_ _n trasero a trav_ _é_ _s de la ventana, sostiene la cerveza entre sus manos. Sus labios se mueven ligeramente, con los ojos entreabiertos como si rezara. As_ _í_ _que el futuro Dean ya no va de caza. Eso est_ _á_ _bien, pero ese no es_ _é_ _l. Esta no es su vida._

_Le env_ _í_ _a un mensaje a Kate:_ _“¿_ _Ahora?_ _”_

_Ella responde:_ _“_ _Tan pronto como sea posible._ _”_

_“_ _Dame un par de horas._ _”_ _Escribe y bloquea el tel_ _é_ _fono guard_ _á_ _ndolo en su bolsillo._

_Cas se detuvo junto a un tejado de alrededor de un metro y medio de altura,  con un grabado que podr_ _í_ _a ser Enoquiano. Se apoya con una mano sobre_ _é_ _l e inclina la cabeza. Dean supone que deber_ _í_ _a sentirse culpable, pero no tiene tiempo para eso si quiere salir esta noche. Comienza buscando entre los gabinetes la sal. Encuentra una bolsa y la pone sobre el mostrador, donde Cas la encuentra unos minutos m_ _á_ _s tarde cuando vuelve a comprobar el horno._

– Te vas entonces. –dice, señalando las armas que dejo sobre la isla. Dean afila un cuchillo corto con una correa de cuero.

–No me voy a sentar con un pulgar en mi culo esperando a que los recuerdos vuelvan.

–Claro. –le corta Cas, pone aluminio sobre el sartén y apaga el horno. – ¿Te vas ya?

–Tan pronto como lo tenga todo listo. –dice Dean.

– ¿Qué pasa con Sam? –Cas le recuerda. –Iban a venir mañana.

–Lo entenderá. –dice Dean. – ¿Vas a estar bien?

–Estaremos bien. –Cas dice finalmente, mira los cuchillos, palas y las rocas de sal. –Los huéspedes comenzaran a llegar alrededor de las 4:30. Quiero la cocina limpia para ese momento.

Dean lo mira, dejando de afilar el cuchillo y dejando caer la correa de cuero sobre su regazo. Deja la cuchilla con el resto y toma como puede todo entre sus brazos.

– ¿Feliz? –dice mientras sale por la puerta.

–No. –Cas responde limpiando la isla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean gasta una hora en el garaje viendo el mapa que Kate le envió. Estaba señalado todos los sitios donde había tomado un cuerpo, todo pasaba en un radio de treinta kilómetros a la redonda de Chatsworth, en el corazón de Pine Barrens. Todos ellos pasaron, sin excepción, en sábados por la noche. Pensó en enviárselo a Sam, pero termino desistiendo.

–Quizás a este pendejo solo le gustan las fiestas. –murmura justo cuando escucha el ruido de un carro entrando, mira por la ventana como la familia saca sus cosas y entra en la casa.

Evita la casa y a los huéspedes por 45 minutos. Carga el Impala con sus armas y la sal que tomo de la cocina y toma el mapa, en caso de que su celular muera o no tenga señal en New Jersey. Cuando no hay nadie a la vista, sube y empaca un par de jeans, calcetines y camisas extras en una bolsa de lona negra que Cas debió haber dejado para él en la cama.

–Gracias. –murmura, empujando con el hombro la puerta de la cocina. La boca de Cas es una qlínea recta, obviamente trata de no fruncir el seño, pero apenas y logra asentir.

–No te olvides de enviarle un texto a Sam. –dice.

–Ya lo hice. –Dean responde. –Le dije que quizás la próxima semana.

–Bien.

La mandíbula de Cas sigue apretada, Dean se pregunta como suelen decirse adiós, si le da un beso o si tienen algún tipo de ritual. Cas se ve dolido, pero no se acerca.

–Que tengas un buen viaje. –dice. –Avísame cuando llegues.

–Hasta después. –dice Dean y empuja la puerta, no mira hacia atrás, no ve como Cas aplasta un insecto contra el marco de la puerta con su pulgar. –No me esperes despierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baby ronronea cuando emerge del garaje. Sale del auto y cierra la puerta del garaje antes de acariciar el techo del Impala.

–Muy bien. –dice con cariño. –Segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta Jersey.

Dean siempre ha preferido conducir de noche: solo él y la carretera interminable que se extiende a través de los estados. Baby se desliza por ellas, con pequeños brincos y traqueteos. Es como una clase de intimidad, conducir de esa manera, confiando en Baby. Ella lo conduce fuera de Vermont debajo del puente Poughkeepsie (le envía un texto a Sam para hacerlo reír) donde Dean se detiene para orinar. Un par de horas más tarde está cerca de Edison. Sus ojos le pesan, por lo que compra un café en una gasolinera (que sabe a mierda comparado con el de Cas, pero ¡hey! Es café) y sube el volumen del estéreo.

Canturrea la letra porque está solo y le ayuda a mantenerse despierto. Le café le deja un mal sabor de boca que no puede quitarse, no importa cuántas veces raspe la lengua con los dientes, compra un paquete de chicles la próxima vez que se detiene en una estación por gasolina y café alrededor de las 5am. La gasolinera esta en medio de la nada, y no tiene autoservicio. Jodido Jersey, el empleado comenta que no ha visto un carro como el de Dean en mucho tiempo.

–No lo ha convertido, ¿eh? –pregunta, mientras le da su cambio.

–Por supuesto que no. –responde Dean.

– ¿Quieres su ticket?

–Claro. –dice Dean y mira desconcertado cuando el dependiente toma su teléfono y lo pasa sobre la caja registradora*

–Tenga un buen día. –le dice el hombre y le regresa su teléfono.

El sol sale poco antes de las siete, conduce por Chatsworth justo para la hora del desayuno. Kate vive en un terreno boscoso a las afueras de la ciudad. Dean se pasa de su casa la primera vez y tiene que dar vuelta en el estacionamiento de una tienda. Vuelve a comprobar la dirección cuando se detiene y golpea la puerta con el puño, bostezando con fuerza. Se escucha el clic de varias cerraduras y luego aparece en la puerta una mujer joven, de quizás 30 años, de cabello marrón rojizo y la nariz llena de pecas, la mira de arriba abajo.

– ¿Castiel está muy enojado? –pregunta abriendo la puerta por completo. Tiene unos vaqueros y sandalias, no trae sujetador debajo de su camiseta gris. Gira sobre sus talones entrando en la casa.

–Probablemente. –responde Dean, dejando su bolsa junto a la puerta cerrando detrás de él.

–Deja la bolsa donde sea. –la sigue hasta un sofá de cuero marrón, ella se sienta apoyando los pies sobre una mesita de café negra mientras bebe una taza de algo. –Es chocolate caliente. –dice como si pudiera leer su mente. Mierda, quizás puede. – ¿Quieres una taza?

–Estoy bien. –dice automáticamente, arrojando su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón. Kate palmea el asiento a su lado, así que bostezando Dean se une a ella.

– ¿Largo viaje, anciano? –dice con burla.

Dean la mira. –No soy un anciano. –insiste.

–Bien, bien, hombre de mediana edad.

– ¿Tienes la edad suficiente para votar? –responde Dean.

–Hoy estas sensible. –dice con dureza.

Ella señala unos papeles que tiene sobre la mesa, ve las palabras “Jersey” y “Demonio” y se queja en voz baja.

–Hay historias locas sobre esta cosa en todo el lugar. –dice. –Pero la cosa es que todas las historias coinciden en que era una maldición.

–La madre maldijo al bebe, ¿no?

–Supuestamente. –Kate responde.  –Marido holgazán, trece hijos, ¿Quién puede culparla?, quiero decir, no hay testigos de primera mano, esto ocurrió en el siglo XVIII.

–Todo lo que he leído sobre el Demonio de Jersey habla de pesuñas, alas, golpes en el techo. ¿Por qué cambia sus tácticas?

–No lo sé. –admite Kate. – ¿Tú nunca has cambiado tus tácticas?, Sam dijo que solías ser bastante imprudente.

–Solo hacia mi trabajo. –se defiende.

–Hablando de eso. –dice, apuntando con el dedo del pie hacia uno de los periódicos de la mesa. –Hay un baile esta noche, el ultimo de la zona. Apuesto a que estará allí.

– ¿Me engañaste para ser tu pareja para el baile? –Dean pregunta, medio en serio.

–No. –se ríe. –Esta cosa fue maldecido en su cuerpo, lo que significa que tiene que desalojarlo si quiere tener otro para esta noche.

– ¿Quieres caminar por el bosque con la remota posibilidad de que nos encontremos el cuerpo maldito de un hombre, por el cual tiene que volver, y cuando lo haga podamos atraparlo?

–Que pena. –dice pensativa. –La cosa es una leyenda.

Se quedan en silencio hasta que el celular de Dean emite un pitido. Es un mensaje de Cas, preguntándole si llego bien a New Jersey.

–Es lindo como se preocupa por ti. –dice Kate cariñosamente.

–No sé si “lindo” es la palabra correcta. –murmura Dean y le envía una breve respuesta. Kate le mira sobre el borde de la taza, tratando inútilmente de no reírse.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué volviste a cazar? –le pregunta para cambiar el tema, su expresión cae abruptamente, primero en confusión y a continuación en completa comprensión.

– ¿Perdiste tus recuerdos de nuevo? –le pregunta.

–Uh. –dice Dean, rascándose el cuello. –Sí.

–Me ayudaste hace unos ocho años.

– ¿Posesión? –adivina.

–Caza. –le corrige. –Mi hermano, se encargaron de él. Había intentado casi todo en ese momento, Sam me dijo que tenía un talento especial y me pregunto si quería entrar en el negocio.

– ¿Sam y tú son cercanos?

Se encoje de hombros, bajando su taza. –Me escribe de vez en cuando, nos enviamos correos.

–Siento lo de tu hermano. –dice Dean.

Ella recorre con un dedo la costura de su pantalón. –No quería vencerlo. –dice pensativa. –Mi hermana los llamo, veras, él y yo solíamos vivir aquí, él… –se cubre la boca con la mano, pensando en que decir.

– ¿Quería que te suicidaras?

–No. –dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –No era así, sé que suena loco, pero era feliz al estar con él, aunque estaba muerto.

– ¿Cómo murió?

–Accidente de coche. –se muerde el labio inferior y exhala, mira hacia el pasillo. –Bien, te preparé la habitación de invitados en caso de que quieras tener un par de horas antes de esta noche, adivino que has conducido hasta aquí.

Dean permite el cambio de tema. –Sí.

–A dormir. –dice ella señalando el pasillo. –Aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sienten los resortes del colchón, como chillan y se oprimen bajo su peso, pero se queda dormido completamente vestido en cuestión de segundos, apenas al quitarse las botas. Sueña con Cas sentado junto a él en el bunker, acariciando su cabello. Quizás no sea un sueño, quizás es una memoria que reprimió durante años y que está resurgiendo.

Han pasado años desde que alguien toco así: con veneración, sin esperar nada a cambio. Apoya su cabeza contra los dedos de Cas que se pasean por su cuero cabelludo, por su frente, mejillas y el contorno de sus labios. La respiración de Dean se acelera cuando Cas presiona con su pulgar sus labios. Debería decirle que parara, pero si esto es señal de que sus recuerdos están volviendo, debe permitirlo. El sueño continua sin que pueda controlarlo, las manos de Cas siguen sobre sus labios, apoyándose ligeramente en su sien.

Se recuestan juntos en la obscuridad. Cas siendo una presencia solida y tranquilizadora a su lado. Su mano descansa sobre el corazón de Dean, se sostienen mutuamente, en total silencio.

–Dean. –murmura Cas. Su voz es la señal que Dean sigue en una carretera obscura, la recorre solo.

Se despierta de golpe con el ruido de una puerta chirriante. Cuando se talla los ojos se sorprende de encontrarlos húmedos.

–Son las 4. –dice Kate. –Pediré una pizza para la cena, después podemos salir. ¿De pepperoni está bien?

–Sí. –murmura Dean contra su almohada. Entrecierra los ojos cuando ve la luz del sol que se mete entre las persianas rotas. –Me daré una ducha.

–Hay toallas limpias bajo el lavabo. –dice.

–Bien. –responde, dándole la espalda. –Me levantaré en un minuto, hay dinero en mi cartera. –Eso sonó mal.

–Yo invito. –dice cerrando la puerta. –Después de todo condujiste hasta aquí.

La presión de la regadera de Kate no es tan buena como la del bunker, ni siquiera como la del B&B, pero está lejos de ser la peor ducha que ha tenido. Mientras se enjabona el cuerpo, se permite fantasear e imaginar que las manos que le recorren son de Cas. Las manos de Cas lavando sus brazos, su estomago, recorriendo la longitud de su pene. Se encuentra deseando que Cas estuviera aquí. Gime el nombre de Cas en algún momento, para después obligarse a abrir los ojos, fregándose los brazos con fuerza hasta hacerlos enrojecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Odio el puto viento. –murmura Kate contra su cerveza. Están en un antro, pero la cerveza es barata. Los asientos están remendados con cinta adhesiva y Dean está bastante seguro de que hay tráfico de drogas en los urinarios. –Literalmente, necesitaba diez segundos más.

–Lo haremos la próxima vez. –le promete Dean mientras se frota el hombro que golpeo contra el suelo. –Las cacerías no siempre salen como lo esperas.

– ¿Te ha sucedió antes?

–Más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. –confiesa. –Viento, lluvia, tuberías con fugas, fallas en las estrategias. –Recuerda fugazmente a Abaddon y la trampa demoniaca tallada en una bala, se queja ante el recuerdo. –No fue tu culpa.

–Eso creo. –dice con tristeza. – ¿Te vas a casa?

–Debería. –dice. –A menos que tengas un nombre al que invocar. No va a salir hasta la próxima semana, ¿verdad?, ¿tienes otro trabajo en manos?

–Iba a salir a una cacería. –dice. – ¿Quieres unirte?

– ¿Cuándo?

–Mañana. –dice. –Quizás lo tenga listo esta semana.

– ¿Cuál es la historia? –se inclina en su silla, mirando alrededor, pero parece que nadie les está prestando atención.

–Una señora me llamo, acaban de construir la casa, por lo que le sorprendió que hubiera actividad.

–Siempre la hay.

–Creo que es residual, solo aparece en una ventana del piso superior, pero parecía muy asustada. Le dije que le ayudaría.

– ¿Qué tan lejos?

–Menos de una hora, podríamos irnos ahora, pero no la he llamado.

–Podemos hacer reconocimiento esta noche, hablar con ella en la mañana. ¿Estás cansada? –Dean le pregunta, bebiéndose el resto de su cerveza.

–No en realidad.

–Bien. –deja la botella en la mesa y se limpia la boca. –Vámonos.

–Cas no se va a enojar, ¿verdad? –le pregunta ella, dejando un puñado de dólares al camarero como propina, le sonríe en agradecimiento.

–Cas está bien. –gruñe Dean y le sostiene la puerta abierta. Se detienen de nuevo en la casa de Kate, para que pueda tomar las notas del caso y después siguen hacia el sur unos cuarenta minutos. Poco antes de las dos de la madrugada, están llegando a la casa. La casa es de dos pisos, modesta y bien cuidada. No es parte de los suburbios, está situada sobre una porción de bosque arbolado.

–Le voy a enviar un texto para avisarle que estamos aquí y no se preocupe.

–Probablemente ni nos escucho llegar. –se queja Dean, pero Kate ya saco su celular.

– ¿Qué ventana? –pregunta Dean.

–La última de la derecha. –dice ella, señalándola. –Es la habitación de su hija.

– ¿El fantasma le ha hecho algo a los niños?

–No hasta ahora. –Kate responde, encogiéndose en el asiento, subiendo sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas.

–Te vas a quedar dormida así. –le advierte Dean.

–Te apuesto que puedo aguantar más que tú. –le desafía.

Le gana, porque al final Dean se despierta cuando lo sacuden y le dan un puñetazo fuerte sobre su hombro.

–Hey, bella durmiente. –le dice. –Mira.

La ventana ya no esta obscura, emite un resplandor azul blanquecino que Dean alcanza a ver por la mira del rifle. Al mismo tiempo que su teléfono vibra.

–Es tu esposo. –dice Kate, mirando el teléfono entre ellos. Dean se estremece ante el término.

–Puede esperar. –murmura Dean, a pesar de que siente que está siendo un idiota. No deja de mirar la ventana, mirando la luz que comienza a formar una masa luminosa similar a una figura humana conforme más tiempo pasa: una cabeza, los hombros, una cintura estrecha.

–La ropa parece vieja. –dice Dean, cuando toma los binoculares. –Creo que tiene un vestido, de cuello alto.

–Toda esta zona pertenecía a la industria de la caza de ballenas. –dice Kate. –Hace unos cuatrocientos años.

–Podría estar atada a un objeto. ¿Nunca tuvo problemas antes de llegar aquí?

–No según lo que me dijo. Tú teléfono esta vibrando.

–Es solo Cas. –dice despectivamente. – ¿Qué tan vieja es la casa?

–Se termino hace diez meses, son los primeros propietarios.

– ¿Cuándo comenzaron a verla, apenas se mudaron?

–No. –dice Kate, hojeando sus notas. Lee ayudándose con la luz de su teléfono. –Empezó el verano pasado, en agosto.

–Definitivamente metieron algo. –dice Dean. – ¿No puedo patear la puerta?

–Solo si se vuelve violento. –insiste. –No quiero ganarme la fama de irrumpir en las casas en medio de la noche. Vivo aquí.

–Lo malo de ser sedentarios. –comenta Dean negando con la cabeza. –La gente termina conociendo tu nombre real.

–Suena peor a tu modo. Sam me conto que prácticamente se criaron en las carreteras con su padre.

–Sí. –le confirma Dean. –El hombre me enseño casi todo lo que sé.

–No te das el crédito suficiente. –le regaña mientras toma su cámara y dispara varias fotografías a la figura en la ventana. – ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conocer a Cas?

– ¿Quieres una entrevista?

–Quiero matar el tiempo. –responde encogiéndose de hombros. –Te conozco desde hace años, pero nunca me dices nada personal.

Dean se pasa la mano izquierda sobre la boca, deteniéndose cuando el anillo toca sus labios, exhala contra el. –Cas y yo trabajamos juntos.

–No parece un cazador.

–No lo es. –Dean le responde, pero no da más información. Kate suspira resignada y envía las fotografías que acaba de tomar.

–Le envié esto a Sam por correo electrónico. –responde.

– ¿Le envías todas tus cosas? –Dean le pregunta, mirándola un momento, antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el volante, recostándose sobre sus brazos cruzados.

–Cualquier cosa digna del blog.

El teléfono de Dean vibra en el asiento, lo ignora.

–Es tu hermano. –le dice Kate.

– ¿Quién eres, mi secretaria?

–Deberías tener una. –le contesta. –Sam me envió una foto de tu estudio hace un par de meses. ¿Cómo es que organizas los archivos?

– ¿Cómo organizas tú las cosas… organizadora…? –frunce el seño mientras ella se ríe.

El teléfono vibra de nuevo.

– ¿Sam no debería estar dormido? –pregunta Dean con irritación. – ¿Qué quiere a esta hora?

–Probablemente lo desperté con mi correo.

–Entonces tú respóndele. –le ordena Dean, mientras observa como la figura en la ventana se balancea ligeramente sobre sus pies. Hace años Sam y él habrían pateado la puerta principal sin importarles la hora. No puede creer que tiene que sentarse sobre su culo durante cinco horas. Prácticamente es el tiempo que le tomaría volver a Vermont, o al menos dormir cómodamente en la casa de Kate.

–Hey Sam. –dice Kate al teléfono de Dean. La voz de Sam es audible pero indescifrable. –Sí, sí, aquí esta.  Espera.

Le empuja el teléfono contra el rostro

–Es para ti. –dice con una sonrisa, suspira y lo pone en su oreja.

– ¿Qué? –ladra.

– ¿Me dejaste para ir a cazar?—ladra de vuelta Sam.

–Sonaba importante. –se defiende Dean, sabe que es una excusa débil, pero quizás Sammy la compre. –Y pensé que podría ayudar. –añade.

–Correr de la verdad  no la hará desaparecer Dean.

–Ha funcionado antes. –murmura.

–No es saludable, mira, llama a Cas. –le exige Sam. –Está preocupado.

– ¿Sobre?

–Sobre ti Jerk. Dice que no lo has llamado.

–Sabe donde estoy. –responde Dean y Sam exhala entre dientes.

–Te estoy pidiendo, como favor para mí, que le llames. –dice lentamente.

–Probablemente está dormido.

–Dean llámalo o te juro…

–Bien, bien. –Dean concede, solo para callar a Sam. –Le llamare en la mañana, ¿está bien?, ¿viste las fotos de Kate o solo me saltaste al cuello sin revisar?

–Sí, lo tengo. –Sam le responde unos segundos después, se aclara la garganta. –La foto es muy clara, la energía es fuerte, lo que sea que la alimente posiblemente esta cerca.

–Es un trabajo simple. –concluye Dean. –Disculpa levantarte.

–Ya estaba despierto. –dice Sam. –John tuvo una pesadilla, avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿bien?

–Lo hare.

–Y no te olvides de llamar a Ca…

Dean cuelga, dejando caer el teléfono contra el asiento.

–He visto suficiente. –dice Kate. –Despiértame si ocurre algo interesante, si no, nos vemos apenas salga el sol.

El teléfono vibra con otro mensaje sin leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate le mete un codazo en las costillas para despertarlo.

–Están despiertos. –le dice impenitente mientras hurga en su bolsa, sacando un paquete de chicles, se mete uno a la boca y le ofrece otro a Dean, quien hace una mueca al ver el sabor canela.

–Acabas de dormir en un coche. –le recuerda, mientras se sacude las arrugas de la ropa y toca la puerta con los nudillos.

 

Alison les trajo café y media caja de donuts para comer.

–No es necesario que nos alimentes. –Kate le asegura mientras Dean sumerge un donut cubierto de azúcar glas en su café.

–Pero gracias. –le dice con una sonrisa brillante.

–Discúlpanos por llegar sin avisar. –Kate continúa. –Pero estábamos por el área ayer por la noche y pensamos en venir y ver si podíamos conseguir algo.

Alison gira su cabeza a la sala, donde una pequeña niña está jugando con unos pequeños dinosaurios de juguete, los choca juntos haciendo ruido.

– ¿Encontraron algo? –Alison les pregunta, mirando de nuevo a Kate y después a Dean a los ojos.

–Bueno, no estás loca. –le dice Dean.

– ¡Entonces lo vieron! –exclamo Alison, claramente aliviada. –Mi esposo piensa que estoy loca.

– ¿Él no ha visto nada? –le pregunta Dean.

–Estamos separados. –dice Alison. –No vive aquí, pero terminamos en buenos términos, nos ayudo a mudarnos, así que le dije lo que estaba viendo, cree que estoy muy cansada o simplemente estresada.

–Eso te puede hacer un poco más susceptible a los fenómenos paranormales. –dice Kate, tiene en la mano un dispositivo del tamaño de su palma que Dean reconoce como un detector de campos electromagnéticos. Es el más pequeño que ha visto, por lo que finge indiferencia y se acerca un poco más a Kate para verlo mejor.

–Creemos que el espectro podría estar atado a un objeto. –dice Dean, entrecerrando los ojos ante las lecturas, la aguja esta en cero y no se mueve. – ¿Hay algo que hayas comprado cuando las apariciones empezaron?

–No. –dice Alison enfáticamente. –Todo lo he tenido desde hace un tiempo.

– ¿Algo que hayas excavado del patio? –le pregunta Dean. – ¿Un objeto, una cosa de metal?

–Solo malas hierbas.

– ¿Podemos ver la habitación? –pregunta Kate.

–Por supuesto. –responde Alison, se gira a hablar con la niña. –Zoe, voy a llevarlos arriba, quiero que te quedes aquí jugando.

–Está bien. –murmura Zoe con timidez, hace que Dean piense en Ben, como podía ser feliz y seguro cuando entraba en confianza, pero que podía convertirse en un niño asustado casi al instante cuando Lisa y él comenzaban a discutir. Ben debería tener más de veinte años por ahora. Dean se pregunta que estará haciendo, si estará en la universidad. Aprieta la mandíbula hasta que la imagen de Ben se desvanece.

Alison les lleva por las escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación con una cama pequeña y el piso lleno de juguetes.

–Ella duerme conmigo. –les explica Alison, agachándose para recoger los juguetes. –Usamos esta habitación como sala de juegos, ya que nunca la he visto durante el día.

La habitación está pintada de un azul turquesa, en la pared de la cama hay unas letras grandes y blancas que dicen ZOE. El mobiliario es reciente, las decoraciones son pocas y minimalistas. Kate recorre la habitación con el CEM y sacude la cabeza, Dean le enseña un pequeño marco junto al armario, parece fuera de lugar en la habitación, el tipo de cosas feas que resaltan.

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Dean señalándolo con el pulgar.

–Oh. –dice Alison lanzando un suspiro. –A la abuela de Zoe le gustan las antigüedades, lo compró hace unos meses para su cumpleaños número cuatro, no me gusta pero me siento mal si lo guardo.

– ¿Pero qué es? –le pregunta Kate, pasa el CEM sobre él y se enciende como una alarma de incendios. –Parece encajar.

–No estoy segura. –dice Alison. –Creo que tiene más de cien años de antigüedad.

– ¿De casualidad se lo dieron al mismo tiempo que la actividad comenzó?

–Quizás en la semana o algo así.

–Envíale una foto a Sam. –le dice Dean a Kate, unos minutos después Sam esta en el teléfono.

–No me extraña, es una corona de cabello. –les dice. –Fue muy popular desde el siglo XIX, se hacía con cabellos humanos. Tengo la teoría de que la energía espiritual está atrapada en la queratina del cabello.

–Eso es asqueroso. –dice Alison, asiendo una mueca.

– ¿Tienes una chimenea? –Dean le pregunta, sacando su encendedor.

Claramente no podía ser tan fácil, el golpe le llega por detrás. Dio un traspié, dejando caer su teléfono, y tropezándose con la pata de la cama. Se sujeta la cabeza por la base del cráneo, esta húmedo, la herida en su cabeza sangra sin control. Alison grita cuando el espectro se manifiesta en la puerta, bloqueando la salida, sus ojos fijos en ella. Se levanta y silba.

–Ven por mí. –le escupe y le dispara sal de roca, el espíritu se desvanece en una turbulenta luz blanca.

–Quema esta cosa. –Sostiene el arma el alto y apunta hacia el marco, lanzándole el encendedor a Kate antes de hacer un círculo de sal alrededor de ellos, esperando a que el espíritu volviera.

– ¿Dónde? –Kate le grita, tomando a Alison y tirando de ella a través de la puerta antes de que el espíritu tenga tiempo de reaparecer.

–En el baño, en la bañera o el lavabo. –dice Dean, quitándose la chaqueta y presionándose la herida. –Saca a tu hija. –le dice a Alison, dando un traspié de nuevo, esperando al espíritu. –Lo mantendré ocupado.

Alison se aleja corriendo fuera de la vista, se escuchan sus fuertes pisadas por la escalera. El espíritu reaparece recuperando su fuerza, lanzándose sobre Dean con las manos extendidas. Se detiene de golpe por el círculo de sal, lanzando un grito agudo mirando a Dean, quien mantiene el rifle en su dirección.

– ¡Cuando quieras Kate! –le grita.

– ¡No puedo sacarla del marco! –le grita de nuevo.

– ¡Rómpelo! –grita.

Y luego el sonido del cristal rompiéndose justo antes de que Kate grite “¡Fuego en el agujero!” y el espíritu se retuerce en las llamas durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Dean suspira, aliviado, tocándose de nuevo la nuca. El sangrado parece estar parado, pero la parte trasera de su chaqueta esta empapada, si la sangre la arruino va a estar muy enojado.

–Siento lo de tu alfombra. –dice Dean al bajar a la cocina, Alison le entrega una compresa fría. –Y gracias.

–Créeme, no me importa. –dice mientras levanta a Zoe en brazos, balanceándola. –Un poco de sal no le hará daño a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Deberías hacer que te miren eso. –le dice Kate desde la ventanilla del coche, señalando el lugar donde el cabello revuelto de Dean seguía manchado con sangre. – ¿Seguro que no quieres bañarte antes de irte?

–Estoy bien. –dice arrancando el motor.

–Gracias de nuevo. –le dice Kate, enderezándose. –Aun si nuestra cacería principal fue un fracaso.

–Quizás la próxima vez.

–Te enviare las fotos de ayer. –le dice. –Nos vemos.

–Hasta después. –Dean le sonríe mientras sale en reversa por el camino de la entrada y comienza su viaje de seis horas de regreso a Vermont.

La soledad le da tiempo para reflexionar y en lo único que puede pensar es en Cas, todos los mensajes que no ha leído, el calor de su boca, el profundo tono de su voz. Cas debe estar muy preocupado, probablemente enojado, Dean le debió haber llamado antes de salir, pero ahora su teléfono ha estado muerto durante dos horas.

¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en eso?, se suponía que huir de allí algunos días iba a aclarar su cabeza, no obsesionarlo con el tema. Sube el volumen de la radio para ahogar sus pensamientos y evitar que salte por la ventana.

Este soleado a 20 grados, es un clima perfecto para conducir. Tiene suficiente tiempo como para detenerse a recargar gasolina un par de  veces. Pasa de la hora de cenar para cuando llega a Jericó. A pesar de la contusión, y el hecho de que no ha comido nada aparte de una dona y una rebanada de pie de manzana de baja calidad que compro fuera de Albany, esta de muy buen humor cuando aparca en el garaje y lo cierra al salir. Sin embargo, apenas ve la casa, su humor se obscurece, como una capa de niebla que desciende sobre él.

La cocina esta vacía, no puede ver a Cas a través de las ventanas, por lo que Dean entra en la casa y sube las escaleras. Se pone a buscar debajo del fregadero una botella de peróxido. Cuando lo encuentra usa una vieja toalla para limpiarse la sangre. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser espíritus enojados?, el agua hace un remolino rosado cuando se va por el desagüe. Está tratando de divisar el largo del corte usando un espejo de mano, cuando se encuentra a Cas de pie en la puerta abierta.

Está molesto, Dean puede decirlo por la forma en que sus brazos están fijos a sus costados, y como estos terminan en puños apretados. Está furioso, toma respiraciones largas y calculadas.

– ¿Qué? –Dean encaja, aunque en realidad esta aliviado de verlo, odia el brinco que dio su estomago.

–No me llamaste. –le acusa Cas.

–No es como que pudieras agitar tus alas y sanarme.

– ¿Crees que esto es por tus lesiones? –le gruñe Cas, invadiendo el espacio personal de Dean, obligándolo a inclinarse contra el fregadero. La respiración de Cas es caliente contra su cuello, cierra los ojos.

– ¿Entonces, cual es el problema? –Dean le pregunta descaradamente, haciendo una mueca cuando Cas pasa la toalla sobre su herida.

–Comunicación. –Cas le responde, alejándose un poco para estar mas cómodo. –Darme tranquilidad espiritual, tuve que enterarme por Sam que te ibas a quedar en Nueva Jersey un día más.

Trató de mirarlo de manera sarcástica, pero Cas empezó a limpiar de manera experta su corte, su tacto era suave, aun con la picadura del peróxido que hacía a Dean sisear de dolor. Tamborileo con los dedos el lavabo, dejando trabajar a Cas.

–Relájate. –le dice Dean, bajando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a Cas. –Tenía otro caso, así que me quede. No es gran cosa.

–Sí, lo entiendo. –responde Cas fríamente. –Pero eso no justifica tu falta de respeto hacia mí.

Dean se siente como un pendejo, pero no se disculpa. Aprieta los dientes mientras desea poder tomarse una botella de whisky, Cas termina de limpiar el corte y le ayuda a sacarse la chaqueta, examinando el cuello.

–Quizás con aceite de limón. –dice más que nada para sí mismo, tocando la chaqueta, se la dobla sobre el brazo, mirando de nuevo a Dean, severamente.

–Me bañare. –murmura Dean, sin prestar atención cuando Cas lanza la chaqueta contra el fregadero y sale furioso.

La ducha no le satisface, a pesar de la excelente presión del agua y el jabón de maldita glicerina con el estúpido nombre elegante y la espuma abundante. ¿Quién quiere oler como a hoguera? No Dean, eso se dice a si mismo mientras se seca furiosamente con una suave toalla.

Cas no está en la sala de estar o el dormitorio cuando Dean sale de la ducha, por lo que se viste sin prisa. Algo huele delicioso, pan de ajo quizás. Sigue a su nariz escaleras abajo. Hay una sola silla en la isla, con un recipiente de pasta con albahaca y tomate, a su lado está el plato de pan.

 Mira el plato, consciente de que si la situación fuera diferente, probablemente hubiera tirado toda la comida y lanzado los panes a los pájaros. No le hubiera preparado un plato  a Cas, mucho menos un plato de pasta caliente.

Se sirve una generosa porción en un plato y se sienta en la isla, es deliciosa se la traga sin masticar. Come dos platos más antes de poner el plato en el fregadero y sacar una cerveza para salir al garaje.

Baby le da la bienvenida con el sonido familiar de los asientos de cuero. Aunque acaba de pasar siete horas detrás del volante, ella le ofrece una privacidad que no puede encontrar en ningún otro lugar. Gira la llave sin encender el motor, haciendo que la radio se encienda, la música ahoga los ruidos fuera del garaje y por un momento siente que ha vuelto a la carretera con Sammy, ambos crecieron en este auto, ella es su hogar.

No está siendo justo con Cas, esto no es su culpa y no tiene derecho a estar enojado con él. Aun si no estuvieran juntos en esta realidad, Cas seguiría preocupándose por Dean, así como Dean siempre se ha preocupado por Cas. Recuerda los días que estuvo preso del pánico, la lentitud con la que pasaba el tiempo en el Bunker mientras Cas viajaba de Indiana a Kansas, cuan nervioso le ponía que el recientemente convertido en humano Cas no le llamara durante uno, dos, tres días. Piensa en los asesinatos angelicales, que le tenían a él diciéndole  a Sam hasta el cansancio, cuan preocupado estaba por Cas, haciéndole ir a toda velocidad atravesando el país a su encuentro. Piensa en Cas solo en Rexford.

Pasa la mano sobre el volante de Baby, trazando sus medidores sobre el vidrio. Abre el compartimiento que esta vez no está cerrado con llave y escarbando dentro. Mapas maltratados y amarillentos, un montón de bolsitas de salsa de tomate, cartuchos adicionales, un lápiz de grafito sin borrador. Hay algo en el fondo, saca todo y lo deja en el asiento, jala la bolsa de plástico, es de una farmacia de Lebanon, jadea de la impresión.

–No es posible –dice entre dientes, abriéndola.

Sostiene entre sus manos, dos botellas pequeñas de champú, jabones  y un cepillo de dientes azul, y se recuerda a sí mismo, de pie en el pasillo, sujetando un cepillo de dientes en cada mano, mirándolos como si la selección de un cepillo de dientes para Cas fuera una decisión tan importante como dejar o no que un arcángel lo use como traje de carne.

Se había detenido a comprar leche y huevos en una farmacia 24/7, porque pasaban de las 9 de la noche y las tiendas estaban cerradas. Tomo un galón del 2% (No iba a beber leche deslactosada, no importa lo que diga Sam, esa mierda sabe a agua.)  un cartón de huevos y un poco de tocino caro. Cuando iba saliendo vio una propaganda que ofrecía un dos por uno en un enjuague bocal, que prometía que además de limpiar tu boca, blanquear tus dientes. Pensó en Cas, apenas convertido en humano y pateado fuera del bunker. Se sentía una mierda por eso, pero había sido necesario. Nunca sacrificaría a Sam, pero pedirle a Cas que se fuera era una de las cosas más difíciles que Dean había hecho en su vida, y esa lista incluía tener un enfrentamiento cara a cara con la tortura avanzada del infierno y detener el apocalipsis.

Cas no sabía como ser humano. Dean lo recordó comiendo el burrito, abrumado por el sabor y la textura, el hambre siendo una sensación nueva y aterradora, apenas y sabía como se usaba la ducha, Sammy tuvo que explicarle como usar el jabón, demostrarle como hacer espuma. Cas había mirado la barra de jabón con fascinación.

Un cepillo de dientes, le iba a comprar un cepillo de dientes a Cas. Eso no iba a arreglar nada, pero era algo que podía hacer. Había un montón de opciones, cerdas medianas o blandas, forma de cono o con dibujos diagonales, cerdas que cambiaban de color cuando debían tirarse.

Al final, escogió la opción más simple: un cepillo de dientes azul con blanco, mango con textura. A Cas le gustaría y ya que le iba a comprar el cepillo de dientes, comprarle la pasta de dientes era un paso lógico, y no es como que Cas supiera que tenía que comprarse cosas como champú o navajas de afeitar, o desodorante, o jabón. Dean recogió con un brazo todos los productos hasta el mostrador, sorprendiéndose por la cuenta, pero luego imagino el rostro del Cas al abrir la bolsa y saco fácilmente la tarjeta de crédito.

(Imagen)

Mantuvo la bolsa en el Impala, el paquete de " _lo siento, ahora eres humano, espero que esto te ayude para que no apeste tanto_ ". Al final fue demasiado cobarde como para darle la bolsa a Cas después de que lo encontró en Rexford, aun después de la larga noche que pasaron juntos, hablando y observando las estrellas. Con cada minuto que pasaba en la tienda con Cas, Dean de sentía mas y mas ridiculo por su compra, asustado de que Cas pudiera preguntarle lo que significaba aquello, de que Dean se viera obligado a poner en palabras la cosa dentro de él que rugía cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación. Aventó la bolsa en la parte posterior de la guantera, encerrando los sentimientos en un lugar  profundo de su cerebro. Cas cayó dormido, mientras Dean se comió las hamburguesas, jamás le hablo a nadie de la bolsa.

Gabriel había podido replicar convincentemente el universo de una serie de T.V. y aun asi haberse equivocado con un detalle fundamental aunque obvio como los zapatos. Ni siquiera Sam sabe de la bolsa, Dean trato de no pensar en ella, la posibilidad de que una bruja o un ángel, incluso uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear este universo, supiera de ella era insignificante. Resopla una risa sin humor, alivio mezclado con resignación, una masa pesada cayendo en la boca de su estomago.

Esto es real. Esto es realmente su vida.

Mira las cosas en el asiento y luego mete todo en la guantera con urgencia. Apaga la música que ya no le tranquiliza y saca las llaves. Esta frio afuera y hay una congregación de polillas que revolotean alrededor del foco del garaje, lo apaga y cierra la puerta.

Las luces de arriba están apagadas, Cas probablemente ya se fue a dormir y Kevin se habrá ido ya. Dean piensa en entrar a la casa en silencio, cuando ve a Cas sentado en el porche.

Parece pequeño, encogido sobre si mismo, una figura solitaria iluminada por la luz amarillenta del porche. Dean se siente como una mierda al ver a Cas tan triste y saberse culpable. Se rasca la nuca con cuidado y suspira, subiendo las escaleras y sentándose en la otra mecedora.

–Hey. –dice.

Cas no lo mira, solo sigue meciéndose lentamente, la mecedora cruje bajo su peso.

–Lo siento. –Dean le dice. –Tienes razón, debí haber llamado.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –la voz de Cas suena cansada. La rabia de antes se esfumo, dejando solo el agotamiento.

–Sammy diría que es porque estoy huyendo de mis problemas. –dice Dean cansado, robando la cerveza que está en la barandilla.

– ¿Es eso? –Cas le pregunta.

Dean no responde, deja caer sus manos entre las rodillas, apretándolas un poco.

–He perdido mis recuerdos, asi que entiendo cuan discordante puede ser. –continua Cas, sus ojos se pasean por el huerto. –Pero debes dejar de culparme por lo que sientes. Yo elegí esto, tú elegiste esto, aun si no lo recuerdas.

Dean lo siente como un puñetazo en el estómago, lentamente Cas continua.

–Quizás nunca serás capaz de amarme como una vez lo hiciste, lo aceptaré. Pero no voy a permitir que me hagas sentir culpable por los últimos doce años.

–Cas... –Dean comienza, pero no tiene idea de que decir, entierra la cabeza en sus manos.

–Yo no quiero esto sin ti. –Cas dice con resolución.

–Carajo. –Dean maldice, moviendo su silla para quedar justo al lado de Cas, pone una mano sobre el apoyabrazos para detener el balanceo.

–Lo siento. –dice de nuevo, hace un gesto entre ambos. –No quiero arrebatarte lo que tenemos, pero no se si puedo ser quien tú quieres que sea.

Cas gira su cabeza hacia Dean, alzando la vista. Sus ojos están llorosos, pero con esperanza

–No quiero a nadie más que a ti. –murmura.

Dean no entiende del todo lo que eso significa, pero dice: –Bien.

Hay una luz en el borde de la huerta, la fracción de segundo que dura el parpadeo de las luciérnagas. Recuerda capturandolas en frascos con su madre, llenos se hogas y gotas de agua. Le hace pensar en la fotografía de Cas y él en el piso de arriba, lo feliz que se ve en ella. Ahora, a su lado, Cas se ve perdido, humano, totalmente diferente al ángel que Dean conoció en el granero.

Repite el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, la sensación de las manos de Cas sobre él, la calidez que sintió en el viaje en auto desde el bar

Recuerda el sufrimiento después de perder a Cas con los Leviathanes: la ingesta constante de licor, el insomnio, las exhaustantes pesadillas, cargar la gabardina de cajuela en cajuela en los autos robados. Piensa en el Purgatorio, abrazar a Castiel junto al rio, bajo el cielo gris retumbante de truenos.

Piensa en Daphne, piensa en April. Había estado celoso de ambas por estar con Cas de una manera que él no podía hacerlo.

Piensa en Meg y luego en si mismo, besando a Cas en la habitación de arriba. La luciérnaga verde parpadea y se esfuma.

Esto no esta mal, realmente lo sabe.Solo que nunca había hecho nada como esto antes, jamás había querido hacerlo con nadie. Una vez que comienza, ¿no va a cambiarlo todo?, ¿o solo se está haciendo pendejo?

Ha sentido algo indescriptible por Cas durante años, casi desde que se conocieron. Quizás, solo quizás, pueda intentarlo. Ha dado caza a todo lo que se puede cazar y sobrevivido a todo eso, sobrevivió a la marca. Esto es solo un beso.

Estira una mano hacia la cara de Cas y vacila un poco antes de tomarlo por la mandíbula. Es fuerte, masculina. Mira la boca de Cas y se lame los labios.

–Dea... –Cas comienza pero Dean lo silencia.

–Cállate. –susurra.

Cas hace un ruidito feliz cuando Dean lo besa: ligeramente, de manera experimental. Su corazón se acelera, enrosca los dedos en el cabello de Cas, abriendo la boca un poco, lo suficiente como para incitar a Cas a moverse. Este gira la mecedora y pone su mano sobre la de Dean que aun se sujeta al reposabrazos. Son besos pequeños, exploratorios y agradables, Dean toca ligeramente el labio inferior de Cas con su lengua. Los dedos de Cas se cierran sobre la muñeca de Dean, los de Dean se cierran mas fuerte sobre el cabello de Cas, besandolo profundamente, explorando su boca con la lengua. Cas sabe a cerveza y ajo, huele bien, como a tierra.

Cas le muerde el labio superior, por lo que Dean le responde presionándose más cerca, lo más cerca que se puede con el reposabrazos entre ellos.  Cas se inclina sobre él, Dean no ha besado asi en años, la excitación turbulenta en su estomago, el increpiente deseo de levantar a Cas de la silla, salir de allí para fusionarse en la obscuridad.  El pensamiento lo golpea, asi que se separa unos centímetros, jadeando contra los labios del otro.

– ¿Estás bien? –Cas le pregunta suavemente.

Dean esta medio duro, y el mundo no se esta terminando por besar a Cas. No tiene que sacar conjeturas, Cas ya es suyo, si Dean lo quiere. Ha sido suyo durante años, con esa reciente realización en su mente, Dean asiente un par de veces mientras recupera el aliento. Sus manos tiemblan por la adrenalina, Cas descansa sus frentes juntas. Dean se siente ligero y pesado, mareado y en éxtasis, asi que besa a Cas profundamente una y otra vez, tomando con ambas manos la cara de Cas, deslizandolas por sus orejas, por su cuello, gimiendo en voz baja mientras se le pasa el mareo.

Los besos comienzan a subir de intensidad, lentamente, parando un poco entre cada beso, conectándose, exhalando en los labios del otro. Cas esta sonriendo cuando se retira y acaricia la mejilla de Dean, surrando ente sus labios antes de morderlos: –Tenemos que ir a la cama.

Debe pasar de la media noche, el despertador sonará en unas horas, pero a Dean le aterra moverse, le preocupa que si lo hace, esto no vuelva a ocurrir, que no será capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Pero Cas se levanta y tira de Dean consigo, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano mientras abre la puerta y entra subiendo las escaleras y le besa laguidamenre contra el refrigerador de arriba. Los imanes se clavan contra la espada de Dean, un flash de ambos desnudos atraviesa su mente y le hace temblar. Puede hacerlo. Trata de meter una rodilla entre las piernas de Cas y restregarse, pero Cas se aleja de nuevo.

– De verdad, debemos ir a dormir. –le dice, pero suena como si se lamentara.

 –Bien. –concuerda de inmediato, le frusta, no esta acostumbrado al rechazo. Mira el reloj en la cafetera, pasa de la una de la madrugada. –Sí, está bien. –añade. No le agrada cuando Cas se aleja unos pasos y toma un vaso de agua que se bebe en cinco sorbos, dejando el vaso de nuevo en la isla. Dean permanece junto a la nevera, jadeante. Cas avanza hacia el sofá, mientras se desabotona la camisa, los ojos de Dean viajan a la puerta de la habitación y piensa en otra noche solo en esa cama demasiado grande.

Cas se esta quitando los pantalones cuando Dean camina en su dirección hasta detrás del sofá y toma la almohada de Cas. La abraza contra su pecho y señala el dormitorio con la cabeza. Cas no se mueve pero las comisuras de su boca se curban hacia arriba.

Se acuestan en silencio.

– ¿Normalmente cómo...? –Dean tiembla, tirando de las sabanas hasta su pecho.

Cas guarda silencio un momento y luego susurra: –Dame la espalda. –Dean obedece, confundido hasta que los brazos de Cas serpentean a su alrededor y él se acomoda contra el pecho de Cas. Sus cuerpos se tocan desde la espalda de Dean hasta sus pies. Cas es calido y le besa el cuello, justo debajo del nacimiento del cabello,  cuidadosamente evitando su herida.

–Deja de pensar. –le susurra. Dean envuelve la muñeca de Cas con una mano y la aprieta hasta que se duerme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino esta obscuro, siempre obscuro. Y Dean camina porque no tiene otra opción.

–Dean. –Cas le llama, siempre le llama. Su voz triste, a años luz de distancia.

– ¿Donde estas viejo? –Dean grita, pero Cas no le responde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duerme profundamente, despierta abrazado a Cas. Se dice que no debe pensarlo demasiado, a pesar de que la ansiedad lo consume por completo. Se relaja ante el sueño residual, cerrando los ojos por un tiempo, delineando el brazo de Cas, tratando de no cuestionarse el porque su cuerpo reacciona ante la voz de Cas cuando este se mueve y le susurra: –Buenos días. –su cuerpo reacciona, puede aceptarlo o no. Pero no tiene sentido negarlo.

Cas lo besa antes de levantarse, un beso casto y perezoso. La regadera suena poco después. Dean se queda en la cama, Cas se baña y besa la mejilla de Dean antes de bajar al primer piso. El aroma del café y los wafles recién hechos sube por las escaleras mientras Dean se lava los dientes.

Dean baja las escaleras en bata y descalzo, termina untando mantequilla en los panes, mientras mira con la boca abierta como Cas pone la masa sobre la superficie de mármol y la amasa ligeramente. De repente es fascinante ver a Cas cocinar.

– ¿Alguna vez has hecho pie? –Dean le pregunta, Mientras Cas coloca unas bolitas de masa en filas ordenadas sobre una charola para hornear.

–Por supuesto. –Cas le dice con una sonrisa picara. – ¿Por qué crees que tenemos un huerto de manzanas?

– ¿También es nuestro? –Dean le pregunta, girando la cabeza de golpe para verlo por la ventana

–Le alquilamos la tierra a un agricultor. –dice Cas. –Él me da todas las manzanas que necesito.

Coloca la bandeja en el horno y se quita el delantal.

– ¿Como esta tu cabeza?

Dean la toca con cautela, aun le duele, pero no esta tan mal como pensaba. –Duele. –dice.

– ¿Cuales son tus planes para hoy? –le pregunta Cas. – ¿Vas a trabajar?

–Pensé en ver unas fotos que Kate tomo.

–Bien. –dice Cas, mientras pone el temporizador, después, comienza a lavar la tabla de mármol.

–Lo puedo hacer después. –dice Dean.

–Está bien. –Cas dice cargando de manera torpe la pesada placa de mármol. La apoya en la pileta y la sostiene con una mano mientras con la otra la limpia. Se desliza un poco, y aún cuando Cas logra sostenerla antes de que golpeara el fondo de la pileta y la cuarteé, Dean se levanta de la silla y le ofrece ayuda.

–La tengo. –insiste Cas, a la defensiva. Dean se para a su lado inútilmente. Cas enguaja la tabla y la deja secar, cerrando el agua. Se inclina contra el fregadero pero no levanta la vista a la ventana.

Su cara mira hacia abajo, quizás mirando el agua irse o quizás con los ojos cerrados, pero no se mueve, espera. Dean pone su mano en su espalda, entre los omoplatos. Observa, fascinado, como el mentón de Cas cae aun mas y su respiración de acelera.

El corazón de Dean aletea como un pajaro enjaulado. Se pone detrás de Cas y desliza su mano desde la espalda hasta la cintura, sujetando suavemente su camisa. Exhala dudativo, antes de apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Cas.

Esto es nuevo y aterrador. O quizás no es nuevo, y el golpeteo en su pecho no es de miedo, si no de alivio. Cas se siente correcto así, delante de él, en su nerd traje de carne de contador de impuestos. ¿Por qué creyó que no podría hacerlo?, es Cas. Es solo Cas. Dean entierra su cara en el cuello expuesto y respira el olor de su piel.

Después de un momento, Cas se gira en sus brazos y sujeta la cara de Dean. Se besan hasta que el temporizador, suena catorce minutos después y Cas se aleja con expresión culpable.

–Se van a quemar. –explica, sacando los panes del horno para que se enfrien. Son de color marrón dorado y se ven como los panes deberían, irregulares y esponjosos.

–Se ven bien. –halaga Dean.

–Sí. –Cas concuerda, aunque no esta mirando los panes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean gravita alrededor de Cas como un salitelite el resto de la mañana, mirando sobre su hombro cuando revisa si hay reservas, de rodillas junto a él en la huerta para sacar las malas hierbas.

– ¿No hay insecticidas para esto? –Dean pregunta mientras Cas toma un puñado de hierba tirando de ellas, les sacude la tierra de las raíces que cae como nieve obscura en sus manos.

–Estoy cansado de matar. –Cas dice en voz baja. Dean quiere señalarle el fallo en su declaración, porque justo ahora esta técnicamente matando, pero silenciosamente reúne toda la maleza en un pequeño cubo. Cas las despliega sobre un montón de composta para luego, escarbar con sus dedos en la obscura y nutritiva tierra.

–El año pasado esto solo eran hojas, plantas muertas, granos de café y restos de comida. –Toma un puñado y se lo enseña a Dean. –Ahora va a enriquecer la cosecha.

 Cuando se gira le sonríe a Dean, y le aturde, el aire fresco y la sonrisa de Cas. Con urgencia repentina besa a Cas al instante, en la huerta, junto a la composta con las uñas sucias y necesitando una ducha. Cas huele a libertad y sol, es bueno, exitante.

La casa esta silenciosa, Cas le dijo que los invitados habían salido al lago ese dia y no volverán en horas. No hay registros de entrada esa noche y Kevin tiene el día libre.

Dean entierra sus dedos en el cabello de Cas, se están besando contra la lavadora y ahora que Dean se lo permite, no puede tener suficiente de Cas. Tienen sus torsos desnudos en un vano intentó de lavar la ropa, Dean esta tan duro que duele, pero las cosas no han ido mas allá de piel contra piel.

Su relación se ha construido durante años, pero desde el punto de vista de Dean se han saltado muchas cosas. No cosas como anillos de bodas, más bien citas. Si van a hacer esto, lo harán bien. Y si este es el premio, entonces Dean esta totalmente dentro.

–Quiero llevarte a una cita. –murmura, tan pronto como la idea cruza su mente.

– ¿A dónde? –Cas le pregunta sin aliento.

–A donde sea. –Dean suspira contra sus labios. –Di que sí.

–Sí. –Cas responde obedientemente.

– ¿Que hay bueno por aquí? –pregunta, empujando su pelvis de manera experimental.

–Hay un autocinema. –Cas dice mientras tantea con las yemas la cinturilla de su pantalón, para después meter sus dedos.

Dean jadea pero dice: –Vamos al cine y luego a cenar. –Gime más fuerte cuando Cas le hace una marca en su clavícula, justo sobre el tatuaje.

–Los pantalones. –Cas le dice para después ponerlos en la lavadora y empezar a recoger los artículos de limpieza.

Dean delinea las vertebras de la columna de Cas, mientras este trata de organizar las revistas de la entrada, después de haberle quitado el polvo a la mesita. Eso provoca que lo acorralen contra la puerta principal.

–Eres una distracción. –Cas le dice directamente al oído en un tono bajo, rasposo, angelical, lo mas cercano a eso que Dean ha escuchado desde que despertó aquí. Dean le responde envolviendo  sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y callandolo con un beso profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tarde va a correr mientras Cas se baña y hace el desayuno de mañana. Corre por la huerta, con la barbilla pegada al pecho para evitar pegarse con las ramas bajas. Hace más frio entre los árboles, como si el aire se escondiera allí. El viento agita las ramas superiores, haciendo un murmuró constante de hojas.

Cuando llega al extremo de la huerta, gira y sigue el sendero de vuelta a casa. Para cuando llega los músculos de sus piernas y pulmones queman, se inclina hacia adelante tratando de recuperar el aliento. El sudor empapa su camisa y cuello, con el antebrazo se seca la frente y extiende sus manos sobre su cabeza para dejar que la brisa le seque. El gato malhumorado le esta esperando cerca de la puerta del patio, se enreda entre sus tobillos.

–Hola Rotgut. –dice tanteando el apodo, evita cuidadosamente pisar al gato. –Necesito una ducha.

Cas esta hablando por teléfono en la sala de estar, Dean vocaliza "ducha" y se quita la ropa empapada dejándola atrás, planeando recogerla una vez se haya bañado. Nunca le ha gustado que otras personas cuiden de él, ese es su papel: cuidar de los demás, no a la inversa. Lisa era lo más cercano que estuvo a eso, pero él lavaba su ropa e insistió en ayudar a pagar los recibos tanto como podía. No quería deberle nada, sobretodo cuando tenia un niño en el cual pensar.

Cas quiere cuidar de él, aun cuando Dean se ha estado portando como un pendejo, aún así quiere. Es humillante.

Dean escarba a través del armario buscando una camisa para esta noche. Al final escoge una camisa en cuello V negra y unos jeans oscuros. Con cera se esfuerza por la punta de su cabello en pico, olvida por un momento que tiene canas. Se da cuenta que en realidad no las odia, le hacen ver distinguido. Con un pañuelo y un poco de jabón limpia sus lentes antes de ponerselos, le hace ver más interesante. No se ve mal para su edad.

Cas lo espera en el sofá, con sus manos sobre su regazo. Tiene una camisa de cuadros de manga corta, y tiene desabrochado el primer botón. Si fuera mujer, Dean podría decir algo acerca de su apariencia, pero es Cas.

–Um. –dice torpemente. –Bonita camisa.

La cara de Cas se ilumina. –También te ves bien. –dice.

Todo se vuelve más fácil después de eso. Van en el Impala, porque Dean puede estar casado y en sus cincuenta, pero aun así esta a la onda. Cas busca en la música del iPod, el cual es una blasfemia que esté conectado al auto, pero carajo, es práctico. Pone Led Zeppelin y conducen en un silencio cómodo. Dean tiene una mano en el volante y el codo de la otra en la ventana. Cas se recarga contra la ventana mientras tararea.

–Hacen muchas referencias al Señor de los Anillos. –dice Cas, Dean niega cariñosamente y se traga una risa.

–Aun no puedo creer que sepas que es el Señor de los Anillos.

–Admito que al principio supuse que tenía relación con los Jinetes. –confiesa Cas.

Una risa se escapa de la garganta de Dean.

El autocinema esta a treinta minutos de su casa, situado en lo que Cas dice es un campamento abandonado. Pagan 12 dólares por cada uno, encontrando un lugar hasta la última fila. Cas baja la ventana y conecta su teléfono a una cosa parecida a un altavoz. El sonido del comercial en la pantalla llena el auto.

–Estas jodiendo. –dice. – ¿De verdad vamos a tener un sonido decente?

–Se conectaría directamente a la computadora de mi camioneta. –Cas le dice. –Pero tú no quieres modernizar el Impala.

–Ella no necesita modernizarse. –le defiende Dean.

Cas teclea en su teléfono y el sonido comienza a salir por los altavoces del Impala.

–Nunca he encontrado esta película realista. –comenta Cas cuando Gozer aparece en un refrigerador.

– ¿Por el gigante hombre de malvavisco? –adivina Dean.

– ¿Por qué el portador  del apocalipsis permitirá que la humanidad decidiera la forma de su destructor?

– ¿Por la ironía? –sugiere Dean.

–Quizás. –admite Cas. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que sus brazos y piernas se toquen. Cas se apoya en Dean, descanzando una mano en su pierna casualmente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir o como si fuera algo que hace todos los dias. Probablemente lo sea. Dean saca un brazo y lo pasa sobre los hombros de Cas. Se siente estupido haciéndolo, ¿Que es esto, la preparatoria? Pero Cas se recuesta contra él y apoyan sus cabezas juntas.

Dean cierra los ojos, descansando sus dedos en el hombro de Cas, hace movimientos lentos con el pulgar. Oscurece antes de que la película termine. A pesar de que no están más solos que al inicio, la obscuridad da una falsa sensación de privacidad. Besa a Cas cuando este se esta a punto de reír y no vuelven a mirar la pantalla hasta que los créditos terminan.

– ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un buen besador? –murmura Dean.

–Meg. –responde sinceramente Cas.

Dean resopla. – ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

–Quiero quedarme así, pero debemos comer.

– ¿Que tan si comemos y después volvemos a esta posición?

–Es un trato. –accede Cas, por lo que Dean arranca el coche.

Comen hamburgesas en un local de comida rápida. Los labios de Cas brillan con la grasa haciendo que el corazón de Dean se estreché por algún motivo, asi que se aclara la garganta antes de decir algo sentimental, frunce el seño mientras mete una papa frita en la salsa de tomate.

–He querido preguntarte... –inicia.

Cas le mira expectante.

–La marca, ¿Cómo se deshicieron de ella?, yo no la transferí.

Una sonrisa de aparece en la cara de Cas. –No la querías. –dice.

–Sí, si lo hacía. –protesta pero Cas niega con la cabeza.

–La aceptaste, y las responsabilidades que venían con ella, pero no la deseabas. Aún cuando tu alma se corrompió, no querías ser malo. Fue eso lo que te permitió volver a ser humano. Elegiste recibir la marca y elegiste dejarla ir.

Dean traga, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta, deja caer su mano izquierda sobre el brazo donde solía estar la marca. – ¿Me veía extraño como demonio? –pregunta con una risa forzada.

–No. –responde Cas después de unos segundos. –En realidad te veías como siempre.

–Tú eras brillante. –dice Dean, Cas se ilumina.

–Me hubiera gustado haber tenido mi propia gracia. –dice.

– ¿Era más brillante?

–Mucho más, y más grande también, mucho más grande.

Nunca podrá ver su verdadera forma. Cas ahora es humano, cuando muera, morirá como humano. El pensamiento enfurece a Dean, inhala profundamente dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Cas jamas debió haber elegido la humanidad, debería haber dejado que los otros angeles de mierda encontraran su gracia, son ángeles, mierda, incluso puede haber una fabrica de gracia allá, haciéndola ilimtadamente. Deberían al menos haberlo intentado...

–Dean. –dice Cas, estirándose sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. Dean se traga su vergüenza, mierda, le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse, lo mira a los ojos. –Tengo miles de años. –añade, su pulgar delinea los nudillos de Dean. –Yo elegí esto.

–Eras un puto ángel. ¿Por qué elegirías ser humano?

–Porque tú eres humano.

–Cas yo no... –Se restriega el rostro.

–Mereces ser feliz. –dice Cas con convicción. –Me gustaría que te permitieras creerlo.

Cas ordena una rebanada de pie de cereza y otra de manzana, con crema batida encima.

–Es casera. –le dice. Levanta su tenedor hacia Dean en el primer bocado, y aunque este se siente como un niño deja que el tenedor entre en su boca. Es de los mejores pie que ha comido. Saborea la mantequilla de la corteza y la canela en el relleno del pie de manzana caliente. La crema batida esta recién hecha y no salida de una maldita lata. Es suave y tiene un toque de vainilla. Cas le sonríe, tomando el siguiente bocado para él. Comen asi las dos rebanadas, usando el mismo tenedor. Dean desliza su lengua sobre los dientes del tenedor, siendo conciente que este estuvo en la boca de Cas presionándose contra su lengua.

(Imagen)

Caminan hacia el coche tomados de la mano. Dean es consciente de que las personas se les quedan mirando de vez en cuando. Baja la cabeza, pero no suelta la mano de Cas. Este aprieta su mano tres veces en un código que Dean interpreta como que regule su respiración.

La sostiene durante unos segundos para luego exhalar suavemente, aprieta dos veces.

_Lo sé._

Cas se ríe, ya no hay más dudas de que entiende las referencias a Star Wars, incluso las más sutiles. Dean abre el coche y toma la desicion, de ultimo minuto, de sostener la puerta para Cas. Conducen a casa en silencio, sin música, solo ellos dos y el sonido de la carretera que entra por las ventanas abiertas. La mano de Dean descansa sobre la rodilla de Cas con facilidad, Cas la cubre con la suya. Dean básicamente se esta ahogando en los nervios para el momento en el que llegan al garaje y apaga el motor. Aun en el carro, sin el ruido del motor de Baby, todo lo que queda es la respiracion de Cas, el rose de su ropa cuando se quita el cinturón y cierra la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad de Dean y desliza una mano dentro de su chaqueta. Técnicamente los pueden ver desde la casa, pero los focos del garaje están apagados y el interior del Impala esta oscuro. Dean deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Cas le besa el cuello y desliza la chaqueta de Dean por sus brazos hasta sacarla, lanzándola al asiento trasero. Realmente van a hacerlo, piensa Dean mientras Cas le abre la hebilla del cinturón y le baja la bragueta. Un temblor que comienza en el pecho de Dean y se extiende hacia sus brazos le hace poner sus manos en los hombros de Cas, mientras este desliza sus pantalones hacia afuera para meter sus dedos en el resorte de su ropa interior.

Busca los ojos de Dean, pidiéndole permiso. Dean traga con dificultad pero asiente una vez, jadeando sin control cuando Cas le toca. El agarre Cas es fuerte y seguro, bombea su mano en un movimiento lento y constante que tiene a Dean arqueando su espalda un minuto después.

Cas aun esta completamente vestido, Dean mete una mano debajo de su camisa, tocando directamente su columna. La piel de Cas esta caliente y sudorosa. Dean le atrae con su mano sobre la espalda, haciendo que Cas se ponga entre sus piernas, por lo que terminan con la mano de Cas entre ellos. Después de un minuto, Cas se saca su camisa. Dean traza ansiosamente su pecho y sus brazos desnudos, primero con la mirada y después con sus dedos, tira de Cas, dejando que este se aplaste contra él.

Comienzan a besarse, pero rápidamente se transforman en súplicas susurradas contra sus labios. La fricción contra los pantalones de Cas comienza a doler, asi que Dean le levanta, baja el cierre del pantalón y lo desliza por sus caderas. Ha visto a Cas desnudo antes, pero _sentirlo…_

Gime cuando Cas se sienta sobre él, dejando caer su cabeza en su cuello permitiendo que sea Dean quien marque el ritmo con su mano sobre sus caderas. No dicen nada. El cuero cruje cuando se mueven, el ruido húmedo cuando la espalda baja de Dean se separa del asiento mientras Cas lo monta.

Siente como se corre en su estomago, Cas vuelve a tomarlo con la mano, hasta que Dean esta jadeando obscenidades con la boca abierta. Cas mueve su mano unos segundos más hasta que gruñe y Dean siente una segunda corrida en su estomago. Cas los limpia con una camisa antes de poner su cabeza en el pecho de Dean, este se da cuenta que tiene sus pantalones hasta los tobillos, también que ambos aun tienen puestos los zapatos y que Cas se quito la camisa y sus pantalones los tiene a la mitad del muslo. Suelta un resoplido, relajandose contra su asiento, esto es en realidad agradable, tener el peso de Cas sobre él. En su nube post-orgasmica el cuerpo de Dean anhela dormir, pero se traga un bostezo peleando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Quizás no deberíamos dormir aquí. –dice después de un tiempo, delineando con los dedos  la espalda de Cas. Ahora que están recostados, puede oír el sonido de los insectos y el soplo del viento, el sonido de la respiración de Cas. Asiente con la cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, después de unos segundos, se empuja hacia arriba con los codos, mirando a Dean con una sonrisa.

–No me esperaba esto. –admite, se ve feliz, _Dios mío_ , se ve feliz.

Dean pensó que se sentiría extraño después, intrínsecamente alterado de alguna manera, pero seguía siendo Dean Winchester y Cas seguía siendo un ex-ángel extraño. La única diferencia es que la tensión que había persistido entre ellos por años finalmente desapareció.

–Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. –Dean sugiere mientras Cas se quita el pelo de la cara, esta empapado de sudor sobre el nacimiento del cabello. –Pero arriba, en la cama, para poder dormir después sin asustar a nadie al dia siguiente.

Vuelven a hacerlo, limpiadose rápidamente después con una toalla húmeda antes de recostarse bajo las colchas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los sondios de la realidad entran en el mundo onírico de Dean, y el camino de tierra obscura que ha estado recorriendo hacia ningún lugar en particular se desvanece. Aun puede escuchar  la voz de Cas llamándole cuando se desliza hacia la conciencia, como un eco en su cabeza. Cas ya no lo esta abrazando, pero esta cerca de él, respirando de manera constante.

Dean se estira y gira la cabeza hacia el sonido abriendo muy apenas los ojos para poder ver a Cas dormido a su lado. Le esta dando la espalda, con sus hombros al descubierto que se alzan con cada respiración. Dean le acaricia con el dorso de la mano sobre la columna y entre cada escapula donde sus alas debieron haber estado.

Tomo el hombro de Cas con suavidad, tirando de él hacia atrás contra su pecho. Cas palmea medio dormido hasta que da con la mano de Dean y tira de ella hasta pasarla sobre su cuerpo para que Dean lo abrace. El sol aún no sale, dejando el exterior en penumbras. Dean descansa su frente contra el cuello de Cas.

Sonríe mientras Cas continua respirando tranquilamente entre sus brazos, pero no vuelve a dormirse, le golpea el hecho de que Cas yace junto a él, de cuan _normal_ el resulta todo esto. Se queda así la siguiente hora. Se da cuenta cuando Cas se despierta, porque gira su cabeza y aprieta su mano, trazando las lineas de su palma con un dedo.

–Hola. –murmura Dean contra su oreja, el cuerpo de Cas se relaja y se funde contra él.

–Hola. –dice con la voz ronca por el sueño.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunta Dean.

–Desearía no tener que levantarme. –Cas admite aun ronco.

–No lo hagas.

–Tengo que poner el desayuno en el horno.

–Déjalos desayunar cereal. –Dean le dice, uniendo sus labios.

–Kevin puede encargarse de todo. –dice Cas suavemente.

–Bien. –Dean sujeta los brazos de Cas sobre su cabeza y delinea con la nariz su garganta.

Se quedan en la cama hasta las 7:00am, cuando Kevin les envía un texto preguntando que lleva el pan francés esta mañana para que asi pueda hacer el letrero. Cas se desliza fuera de la cama y baja para precalentar el horno y calentar el plato que hizo ayer por la tarde. Regresa con café y una caja de pequeñas donas polvoreadas, lo que le gana una sonrisa y una ronda de no-tan-paqueños-besos a cambio. Se las comen en la cama, sin importarles las migajas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen a quien la facultad le llego sin piedad? Si, a mi.  
> Disculpen la tardanza, pero a mi profesor de evolución se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacernos escribir ensayos y hacer investigaciones larguísimas para todos los viernes y a mi computadora se le ocurrió descomponerse, deben agradecerle este capitulo al word de mi celular y a mi computadora de escritorio de 10 años de antigüedad y a la hermosa de Ana que siempre me ayuda con las cosas que no entiendo.  
> En fin, el diccionario:  
> M.O: Modus operandi, latín, se refiere a como trabaja o cuales son sus tácticas.  
> Diablo o demonio de Nueva Jersey: Jersey devil es una leyenda urbana en Estados Unidos, es una cosa antropomórfica que se aparece en los bosques del sur de Nueva Jersey, se decía (según recuerdo por un documental) que era el hijo de una bruja y el diablo, según Kate en el fic, dice que la madre lo maldijo.  
> Gracias por leer y por esperar!  
> Kath.


	4. Chapter 4

–Te ves bien. –dice Sam apenas salió del carro, abrazando a Dean.

– ¿Alguna vez te vas a cortar el cabello? –responde Dean cuando se aleja, despeinándolo, se centra ahora en la mujer, Susan, quien le recuerda que abra también la puerta trasera de la camioneta (al menos no tienen esas estampas de estudiantes de honor pegadas atrás*). Dos niños pelean por salir primero antes de correr y abrazarlo por la cintura.

– ¡Hola tío Dean! –grita John, es delgaducho con un montón de cabello y una afición por los abrazos de oso, debe ser genético sin duda.

–Hey campeón. –dice mientras torpemente le acaricia el cabello y a Mary la espalda. Mira hacia Sam alzando una ceja a lo que el otro responde negando con la cabeza. Los niños no saben que perdió la memoria. 

– ¡Tío Cas! –Mary grita soltando a Dean para correr con Cas y envolverse como pulpo alrededor de él. Le falta uno de los dientes de enfrente. Cas le sonríe y le abraza también.

–Me alegra verte Dean. –dice Susan, extendiendo una mano para después sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo.

–Lo mismo digo. –responde, y se pregunta cuantas veces se han conocido por primera vez en la última década. John mira a Dean expectante.

–Um. –dice Dean acariciando su cabeza de nuevo. – ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

– ¿Tío Cas puede hacer queso a la parrilla? –pide John.

–Vas a tener que preguntarle a Tío Cas. –responde Dean. Se siente extraño decirlo por primera vez, pero le gusta. Cas se acerca, poniendo una mano en su espalda baja.

– ¿Con o sin tomate? –pregunta, inclinado su cabeza a un lado mientras mira a John, quien se columpia sujetado de la pierna de Dean.

– ¡Sin! –responde John al mismo tiempo que Mary dice: – ¡Con!

Cas hace ambos, los mayores sumergen los suyos en sopa, reunidos todos  alrededor de la isla. Mary y John se sientan en la barra, comiendo con un entusiasmo desordenado, afuera comienza a llover.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder asar malvaviscos? –Mary pregunta con tristeza.

–Aun tenemos todo el verano, cariño. –le dice Sam.

Se ve tan triste cuando el cielo se cierra y comienza a llover que Dean siente lastima por ella.

– ¿Tenemos malvaviscos? –le susurra a Cas, quien apunta hacia la despensa, para después volver a su conversación con Susan sobre la mejor manera de plantar tomates mientras Sam trata de convencer a John de comerse la corteza de su lonche.

–Es solo pan. –-dice Sam mordiendo la orilla. – ¿Ves?, me comí la mía.

–Te puedes comer la mía también. –John le dice.

Dean disimula su risa localizando una bolsa de malvaviscos jumbo y una bolsa de pinchos de madera. Silba mientras toma las dos bolsas y las pone en la barra junto a la estufa. Mary lo mira expectante. Abre ambas bolsas y ensarta dos malvaviscos, encendiendo la estufa. Cas se da cuenta, mirándolo con curiosidad que se convierte rápidamente en comprensión, para después levantarse y besar la mejilla de Dean, quien se sonroja y pone el doble de esfuerzo en sus acciones.

Comen malvaviscos asados en la estufa mientras la lluvia continua, hasta que todos gimen por el dolor en el estómago por el exceso de azúcar. Susan se come dos, Sam, para la admiración de sus hijos, se come seis. Kevin toma uno antes de la hora de llegada de los huéspedes. Una pareja está viniendo para su luna de miel, estarán una semana en la habitación tres, Kevin llega y se lleva una bandeja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate a la habitación.

 –No sabía que teníamos. –comenta Dean cuando pierde la bandeja de vista.

–Exacto. –dice Cas juguetonamente, dándole otro malvavisco en la boca, Dean chupa completamente los dedos de Cas.

La lluvia se detiene unas horas más tarde después de que terminan de cenar, pero hay demasiado lodo como para salir a jugar, así que Susan pone una película para los niños mientras los adultos salen al porche con copas de vino a ver la puesta del sol, porque ahora Dean es un hombre casado y sofisticado que bebe vino. Se sienta con la espalda recta, imitando a Sam cuando este revuelve la copa de vino, murmurando apreciativamente mientras degusta el sabor. Odia el vino, pero se calla y se lo bebe.

Sam y Susan se sientan en las mecedoras, Cas y él se sientan en la mecedora doble que cuelga del techo. Cas apoya una mano en la rodilla de Dean, este mira a Sam esperando a que este diga algo, una broma quizás, pero no lo hace. Sam probablemente los ha visto tocarse tantas veces, que debería ser más extraño que _no lo hagan._ Así que Dean no quita la mano de Cas, mirándola de vez en cuando entre tragos. El vino tiene un sabor amargo, como a roble. Lucha contra el impulso de fruncir el seño al tercer sorbo, abriendo mucho los ojos para obligarse a tragar.

–Lo odias, ¿No? –Sam dice mientras Dean hace otra nueva al tratar de beber. –Ve por una cerveza.

–Tomare whisky. –declara, escupiendo lo que le quedaba del vino por sobre la barandilla, levantándose por la botella.

–También yo. –Susan le dice, así que trae dos vasos consigo.

–Sabía que te gustaría. –dice mientras le sirve, se lo toma de un trago y hace un gesto para el siguiente.

–Sam va a conducir. –dice. –Uno más no me matara.

Se ríen mientras Susan les cuenta sus anécdotas pero a ella se le humedecen sus ojos cuando habla de un ex paciente, un hombre mayor que había sido un payaso profesional (Sam se estremece), él solía enviarles globos de animales a Mary y John. Había muerto la semana pasada, a los noventa y cuatro años de edad.

–Tuvo una buena vida. –dice Sam acariciando su mano, dejándola allí mientras sigue meciéndose.

–Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos aquí. –dice Susan. –Es tan tranquilo.

–Hay una casa en venta por esta calle. –siguiere amablemente Cas. –Somos excelentes vecinos.

–Quizás en unos años, cuando los niños terminen la escuela. –responde Sam y Dean cree que podría estar hablando en serio. Se recuesta contra Cas, en respuesta este se acerca más, su brazo es cálido y solido contra su espalda, sus dedos cerrándose sobre el hombro de Dean, este, vacilante, reacomoda su peso para que sus piernas se rocen, se siente rodeado por Cas, teniéndolo por todos lados, es una sensación extraña pero reconoce que le gusta.

Sam les cuenta un caso reciente del cual escribió, ocurrió fuera de  Tucson, Arisona: el fantasma de un chico apareció en el sótano de una casa, que era el cuarto de un adolescente. Nunca le hizo daño a nadie, solo se manifestaba al pie de la cama y se quedaba allí, a veces durante varios minutos. Aunque han pasado más de quince años, el hombre en que se convirtió el adolescente, aun no puede superar el miedo que le causa ser observado mientras duerme.

–Lo puedo entender. –murmura Dean, dejando caer una mano en la rodilla de Cas, la acaricia dos veces y luego la deja inmóvil allí, solo un poco, para ver cómo se siente. Sam se ríe.

–A Cas le golpeo duro.* –dice.

–Parecías menos afligido en sueños.  –Cas admite. –Me parecía fascinante verte.

Dean traga cuando su corazón se acelera un poco. Antes odiaba despertar y encontrar a Cas cerniéndose sobre él, mirándolo fija e inquisitivamente. Con el tiempo se hizo evidente que no iba a cambiar sus manías (exactamente de la misma manera como jamás entendió el concepto de espacio personal de Dean) así que simplemente se acostumbro a eso. Era algo que Cas hacia. Empezó a tolerarlo, no le era que le entusiasmará mucho exactamente. Quizás por eso, después de que Dean volvió del purgatorio, las alucinaciones de Cas le perseguían sin descanso por las noches, porque esperaba que al abrir los ojos él estuviera allí, mirándole dormir, el problema era que no  lo estaba.

Cas también lo miro junto con Sam a una distancia segura de la trama demoniaca, viendo como Dean, hasta arriba* con la sangre de Cas, sollozaba desde el suelo de hormigón. Cas volvió a verle horas después, cuando Dean estaba agotado de las cadenas, soltó la jeringa que rodo hasta sus pies, sujetándolo con sus brazos débiles por su gracia menguante. Cas le miro cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, uno delante del otro, ambos con rastros de lágrimas.

–Mátame. –Dean le rogó a Cas, simplemente porque sabía que Sam se negaría. –Solo mátame.

–No. –Cas le respondió, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Y Cas le miro cuando volvió a abrir los ojos como humano, y dijo, en voz muy baja: –Hola Dean.

Dean parpadea un par de veces para aclarar su vista. –Es porque soy tan guapo. –le dice a Cas.

–Esto es tan romántico. –Susan responde con melancolía, inclinando su vaso a Dean para que lo rellene. –Y ni siquiera me gustan las historias de amor.

Hacia el final de la noche, Susan se ríe a carcajadas por la historia de Cas sobre comprar pie y porno para Dean.

–Yo no sabía nada de esto. –dice Dean y piensa sobre la bolsa enterrada en su guantera. Se pregunta donde quedaron las de Cas. Su mano migró hasta el muslo de Cas, frotándolo abiertamente, delante de Sam, de Dios y de quien quiera verlo.

Hace mucho que oscureció cuando Sam y Susan cargan la camioneta para salir. John está dormido con la boca abierta en el sillón de arriba; Mary está jugando con su celular. Sam abraza a Dean y luego a Cas para despedirse. Susan le estrecha la mano a Dean diciendo: –Vamos a tener que repetir esto. Pronto. –por la manera en la que aprieta su mano antes de soltarlo, Dean sabe que es una oferta genuina.

 –Sammy se sacó la lotería. –le dice a Cas, mientras ven como la camioneta se aleja, Cas murmura a favor. Sam les saluda con los faros, Mary se despide por la ventana trasera, la somnolienta despedida de John aun resuena en el oído de Dean. Ambos se quedan en el camino de entrada hasta que ya no pueden ver las luces traseras.

La lluvia dejó el  aire húmedo y fresco, no hay insectos afuera, a excepción de un montón de luciérnagas que parpadean en el jardín y a lo largo de la huerta. Dean inhala profundamente, tirando de Cas de nuevo hasta el porche. Se sientan en las mecedoras. Dean se apoya sobre un pie para empujar la mecedora, haciendo que se balance con fuerza, parece como si Cas pudiera pedirle que parara, pero hace lo mismo con su mecedora. Ambos ríen por lo que Dean lo repite y Cas también, meciéndose casi hasta el punto de quiebre, Dean se ríe tanto que le duele el estomago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean está perplejo cuando Cas le dice que debería empezar a cazar de nuevo.

–No lo digo como algo de tiempo completo. –añade Cas, levantando su mano cuando Dean abre la boca. Esta mezclando claras de huevo en la masa. –Pero a Kate le serviría tu ayuda, y es poco realista esperar que renuncies a esta vida si es a lo que estas acostumbrado.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona diciéndole esto, Dean podría pensar que es una prueba, pero es Cas, él no comprende plenamente de las emociones humanas, ni que decir de las manipulaciones, incluso después de una década. En proporción a su existencia, una década es un grano de arena en una playa infinita.

–Lo pensaré. –responde Dean, la idea haciendo nido en su cabeza. Abre el horno cuando Cas se lo pide.

Dos días más tarde, tiene una bolsa llena de ropa para Delaware a las cuatro de la mañana.

"Avistamientos del Mothman*." Kate le envió un mensaje, eso significaba desastre inminente. "¿Te unes?"

–Solo serán un par de días. –susurra al oído de Cas, quien tiene la manta hasta los hombros, Cas asiente somnoliento, besando el aire. Dean encuentra sus labios y se mantiene allí un momento. –Te llamaré. –susurra al retirarse.

–Lo sé. –dice Cas con una sonrisa. Dean siente algo poderoso que le arrasa el pecho, besa a Cas una vez más. Agarra un puñado de barras de granola y un termo de café de la cocina cuando sale.

Era extraño tener comida de camino a una cacería, no tener que dividir el último paquete de carne seca  y el postre de un restaurante familiar con Sam. Probablemente ambos han estado en todos los restaurantes sin sombre de E.U.A., al menos una vez. Deberían estar en el libro Guinness por eso, o por el record de mayor fraude. Pero el pie robado es solo un pequeño precio a pagar por mantener el mundo a salvo.

Dean conduce por la noche, parando para descansar y recargar su termo después de cuatro horas. Apenas son las ocho de la mañana, pero el sol ya salió. Su culo está dormido, estira sus brazos mientras llena el tanque de Baby, se inclina hacia adelante hasta que su columna truena, termina gruñendo por el dolor que eso le causa.

Va a ser un día cálido. Se saca la chaqueta, arrojándola en el asiento trasero, sacando su teléfono. Se queda mirando la imagen de Cas, John y Mary. Justo ahora, Cas esta probablemente haciendo el café o hablando con los huéspedes sobre las tostadas francesas. Se imagina a Cas en la habitación delantera, inclinándose mientras responde con las manos en los bolsillos preguntas sobre la zona, el pensamiento le hace sonreír y no trata de evitarlo.

Cuando el tanque de Baby está lleno, Dean va adentro por un café y a enviarle a Kate un texto con su ubicación. Un panquecito de arándano le llama desde la barra, para este punto ya se termino las barras de granola, por lo que lo toma junto con un paquete de chicles de menta y un café de 20 oz con crema y tres sobres de azúcar. El panquescito es como todos los empaquetados, grasiento. Se lo termina porque no tiene de otra y le envía una foto granulada de él a Cas, diciendo “no hay comparación”. Cas, como el hijo de puta que es, le envía una foto de las tostadas francesas recién hechas en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean se encuentra con Kate en un restaurante de comida rápida en Delaware. Esta sentada en el capo de su coche con unas gafas de sol y jeans, comiendo una hamburguesa.

–Estoy trabajando en mi bronceado. –le dice, extendiendo su brazo como si probara un punto.

–He visto fantasmas con más color. –le responde, para después apuntar la libreta junto a ella.

–Míralo por ti mismo. –dice. –He estado estudiando la infraestructura del área. El caso más famoso fue cuando se cayó el puente en Point Pleasant, pero no creo que el Delaware Memorial este en peligro de colapsar.

–Es muy poco probable. –dice Dean, hojeando las paginas que tiene marcadas.

–En cualquier caso, ¿Qué crees que son?

–¿Qué, los Mothman?

–Si. –dice, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta antes de doblarla junto con la envoltura de la hamburguesa y meterla toda en la bolsa de comida. –Solía preguntarme si eran ángeles, ya que presagian los desastres, eso me parece benevolente, ¿no?, pero en realidad no los están deteniendo.

–No creo que sean ángeles. –murmura Dean, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír. Mira el mapa que Kate ha estado usando para marcar los avistamientos. –¿Tienes el diagrama de las tuberías?

Miran el diagrama de las tuberías con dos batidos de leche y tarta de manzana, para después entrevistar a los residentes. Dejan el coche de Kate en el estacionamiento y van en el Impala.

–No hay nada de malo con los coches eléctricos. –bufa Kate.

–Nunca dije que lo hubiera. –le responde, acelerando a Baby.

Los residentes describen a los Mothmen como hombres altos, figuras que aparecen en las sobras, seres silenciosos, los describen también como enormes búhos. El único detalle que persiste es el par de ojos rojos brillantes. Los testigos no le temen los Mothmen por sí mismos, solo les deja un malestar inquietante, de esperar y preguntarse que viene.

–Hubo una _película_. –dice una mujer con un cabello rizado y alocado, se inclinaba hacia ellos, como si pensara que los Mothmen podrían escucharla. –Esa con Richard Gere, me gusta, es una lástima que no esté por aquí. –mira a Dean con lastima.

Es más o menos así como todo el día sigue: referencias a las películas, bromas sobre cómo van a evitar el puente a Nueva Jersey por unos días. Siguen tocando puertas, viendo los lugares de los avistamientos. Kate se encuentra una larga pluma negra, la sostiene con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sigues pensando que no pueden ser ángeles? –pregunta.

–Estoy muy seguro. –le responde con diversión.

– ¿Alguna vez has conocido alguno? –le contrarresta.

–Unos cuantos. –le asegura, poniendo la pluma en una bolsa de pruebas, la sostiene en alto para verla. –Esta cosa es práctica, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

–Internet. –responde.

Compran pollo frito para cenar y van por el coche de Kate, reuniéndose de nuevo en el estacionamiento del motel. Ofrece  un desayuno continental gratis. Dean imagina que solo serán panquecillos rancios y café quemado, mira su termo vacio con nostalgia. Solo tiene pocas semanas en esta vida domestica y ya le está pasando factura.

–Solo pide una habitación.  –dice Kate, sacando su bolsa de la cajuela colgándosela en el hombro y poniendo la alarma del coche. –Estoy corta de efectivo.

Dean le mira interrogante y Kate rueda los ojos.

–Relájate. –dice. –No voy a tratar de robarte tu virginidad. Solo quiero dormir.

Consiguen una habitación doble con dos queen. Es una habitación de motel genérico: mesitas de noche a juego, una mesa redonda de madera con una lámpara simple, papel tapiz de texturas. Abre el primer cajón de la mesita de noche para encontrar la biblia de Gideon*.

–Debería llamar a Cas. –murmura, casi para sí mismo, estirándose.

–Iré a tomar una ducha para darte un poco de privacidad. –Kate anuncia y desaparece en el cuarto de baño.

Dean se quita las botas, quedándose solo en calcetines y se tira de espaldas en la cama. Deja su teléfono de lado para tomar el control remoto y hacer un zapping en los canales, tanteando su celular con la mano izquierda. Escucha el ruido de la regadera, seguido de la cortina de baño siendo corrida.

–Llamar a Cas. –dice.

Le toma al teléfono unos segundos antes de que la imagen de Cas en la playa aparezca. “Llamando a Castiel Winchester” dice. Dean le sonríe al teléfono.

–Hola. –Cas responde después de seis tonos, su voz suena aturdida pero feliz.

–Hey, ¿te desperté?

–Me quede dormido en el sofá. –bosteza Cas. – ¿Cómo va todo?

–Entrevistamos a los testigos, comprobamos las ubicaciones. Las señales se concentran aquí. Estoy pensando en que podrían estar presagiando el rompimiento de una tubería principal, quizás con contaminantes de algún tipo. La pregunta es, ¿Cuándo?

–Los Mothmen poseen una excelente visión a futuro, pero tienen un concepto limitado del tiempo, podría ocurrir mañana o podría ser dentro de varias semanas.

– ¿Los has conocido?

–Por supuesto. –Cas dice con sencillez.

–Asombroso. –responde Dean. –Pero no me voy a quedar aquí un mes.

– ¿Podrías alertar a los medios locales? –Cas sugiere.

–Ellos solo toman esto como una historia amarillista.

–Puedes correr la voz. –dice Cas. –Lo que los Mothmen predicen cosas que por lo general no se pueden detener, pero quizás puedas prevenir las muertes. –Dean lo escucha reacomodar su peso en el sofá, suspirando satisfecho cuando termina. – ¿Qué comiste?

–Pollo.

–Me alegra. –dice Cas con cariño.

– ¿Qué hiciste hoy? –pregunta Dean.

–Probé una receta nueva para la masa de pie, fertilice las plantas de tomate y hable con una mujer por teléfono durante una hora, estaba pensando en venir desde Montana, reservo para Agosto.

Dean se ríe, recostándose contra la cabecera. –Me alegra que tuvieras algo de compañía.

– ¿Vuelves mañana?

–No estoy seguro, pero te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

–Bien. –dice Cas.

Se mantienen en silencio, Dean escucha el sonido de la respiración de Cas, lenta y concisa. El colchón de la cama es demasiado duro, pero cierra los ojos e imagina que Cas esta junto a él.

–Hey. –dice en voz baja. –No te duermas en el sofá otra vez, ¿ok?, ve a la cama.

–Lo hare. –promete Cas.

–Te llamare por la mañana para mantenerte al día.

–Salúdame a Kate.

–Lo hare, buenas noches.

–Descansa.

La voz de Cas resuena en sus oídos mientras mira la pared. Nadie más ha llegado a conocer esta parte de Cas, el somnoliento, tranquilo y cariñoso. Ni Meg ni April. Quizás Daphne, ella y Emmanuel estuvieron juntos durante unos meses, pero ese no era Cas. Esto le pertenece a Dean, una sensación de orgullo le arrasa el pecho, se toca el corazón con la mano, como si con eso evitara pudiera evitar que su corazón explote.

Toma el teléfono, simplemente para mirar la hora (pasa de la medianoche) pero se queda mirando la fotografía móvil de Cas, John y Mary, cada que la pantalla se va a apagar, él la toca con el dedo para activarla de nuevo. Después de la tercera vez que lo hace desde que Kate volvió, ella se da la vuelta.

–Deja de sexting* con tu esposo y ve a dormir. –murmura cubriéndose la cara con su brazo. –O voy a quemar con sal tu celular.

Deja que la imagen se desvanezca una última vez, pero sigue viéndola con los ojos cerrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el canal de noticias local les rechazo mirándolos con desprecio. Sam hizo una publicación en su blog sobre los avistamientos, advirtiendo a los residentes del área de prepararse para cualquier cosa, pero sus seguidores son de todo el mundo. Kate alerta a un puñado de personas que conoce, enviándoles correos electrónicos con un listado de los avistamientos.

Dean separa la habitación para otra noche y luego llama a Cas. En su camino de regreso a la habitación, ve una figura al otro lado del estacionamiento. Es un hombre que parece tener una gabardina larga y negra, el cuello esta subido, por lo que parece que su cabeza esta flotando. No se mueve, no parece una amenaza inminente, pero algo en su presencia hace que Dean se suba la cremallera hasta la garganta y camine más rápido.

La figura no se mueve de su posición, pero sigue a Dean mientras camina, por lo que su cara siempre esta de frente a Dean. Tiene la suficiente experiencia como para saber cuando algo no está bien, eso parece humano, pero no está seguro de que lo sea. Cuando llega a la habitación, saca su escopeta, sujetándola firmemente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Kate le pregunta, asomando su cabeza desde el baño, su pelo gotea sobre la alfombra, Dean mueve la escopeta, saliendo de golpe.

– ¿Quieres un pedazo de mi? –le grita, hace eco en el estacionamiento.

La figura se mantiene en un ominoso silencio, abriendo sus ojos rojos.

–Es uno de ellos. –Kate murmura sobre su hombro, solo tiene la toalla alrededor de ella y no trae zapatos. Se quedan mirando la figura y ella los mira también. Hay un crujido, como si fuera el viento, solo que este no está soplando. Dean parpadea y la figura desaparece.

Va al lugar donde la vieron, pero no hay rastros de ella, ni de azufre, solo una larga y obscura pluma, igual a la que encontraron ayer. La recoge cubriéndose los dedos con la manga de la chaqueta y la lleva a la habitación para ponerla en la bolsa de pruebas. Kate anota en silencio el lugar del avistamiento, la fecha y la hora, mientras Dean va a preguntar si las cámaras cubren el estacionamiento. No lo hacen.

–Debí haber tomado una foto. –se lamenta Kate, ya esta vestida, recostada de espaldas en la cama, pateando la cabecera con los pies. – ¿Alguna vez has visto ojos como esos?

Piensa en el demonio de ojos amarillos, en sus propios ojos negros, en los ojos luminosos de Cas. –No así. –dice.

Piden una pizza, recostándose en las camas, viendo las noticias hasta que luchan por mantenerse despiertos. Dean vuelve a levantarse a la mitad de la noche, el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse las gafas y enviarle un texto a Cas diciendo que estará en casa por la tarde.

Devuelven la llave a primera hora de la mañana. Dean se toma un café, mientras mira divertido como Kate se guarda un plátano magullado y un bote de yogurt del buffet, para luego cocinarse unos waffles. Dean pone tocino en los suyos, dejando migajas sobre su regazo mientras acelera a Baby sobre la 95.

Llega al camino de entrada poco después de las cuatro. Los tres espacios de los huéspedes están ocupados. Una pareja está sentada en el porche delantero, le saludan mientras sale del coche, les devuelve el saludo, entrando por la puerta trasera. Cas esta al teléfono, sosteniéndolo contra su hombro mientras lava un cuchillo en la cocina. Dean se detiene en la puerta, mirándolo mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Cas levanta la cabeza y se miran a los ojos, le sonríe en saludo. Deja el cuchillo sobre una toalla, cerrando la llave y secándose las manos.

Dean se acerca despacio, encerrándolo contra el fregadero y besando suavemente el cuello de Cas.

–Hey. –susurra.

–Sí, abrimos en navidad. –Cas responde al teléfono, mientras pone una mano en la cintura de Dean dándole un apretón, asiente aunque la persona al otro lado del teléfono no puede verlo. Dean siente el movimiento contra sus labios. –A veces ofrecemos la estancia de una sola noche en temporadas bajas, pero en días festivos no.

El cuello de Cas huele a jabón y detergente para ropa. Se debe haber afeitado esta mañana, su piel esta tan suave como recordaba. Recorre con sus labios la garganta y mandíbula de Cas, hasta llegar a su oreja.

– ¿Me extrañaste?

–Solo un carro por habitación. –Cas recita fríamente, aunque su brazo rodea la cintura de Dean y lo acerca más hasta que sus caderas se rosan y Dean toma el acercamiento como un “si.”

–Todas las tarjetas de crédito. –dice Cas. –La política de cancelación esta en nuestro sitio web.

Dean se frota un poco y sonríe cuando la voz de Cas se quiebra un poco.

–También a usted. –dice Cas colgando. –Por favor, vuelva a llamar si tiene más dudas.

Dean le quita el teléfono, dejándolo sobre el mostrador fuera de su alcance, le besa firmemente en la boca.

–Necesito una ducha. –anuncia. – ¿Te unes?

–Estoy por servir el té helado en el porche. –Cas se mueve para tomar una bandeja con jarra y vasos. Se acerca y murmura contra los labios de Dean: –Ven conmigo.

– ¿Para que puedas presumir a tu guapo esposo? –dice Dean, tanteando como suena la palabra.

–Sí. –dice Cas sinceramente.

Hay algo sobre estar de pie junto a Cas en el porche, hablando con una pareja de Ohio que está celebrando su veinte aniversario. Los dedos de Cas se deslizan por su espalda, delineando el final de su camisa, pero nunca levantándola. La pareja les pregunta cómo se conocieron y Cas responde: –Por el trabajo.

– ¿Qué hacían antes de esto? –pregunta la mujer.

Dean se pregunta cuantas veces le han hecho esta pregunta como para que Cas responda sin duda: –Éramos agentes federales. –lo dice con una seriedad que implica que hay algo más que podría ser dicho, pero que no puede hacerlo. La mujer abre la boca y asiente con complicidad, su marido se mantiene en un silencio impresionado.

–Aun fingimos ser federales, ¿verdad? –comenta Dean más tarde, con la espalda apoyada en los azulejos de la ducha y el cuerpo de Cas en su contra.

Han estado aquí por horas, el agua comienza a enfriarse. Dean debería estar en el garaje, limpiando las migas del Impala, pero parece que no puede quitarse las manos de Cas de encima. Baby puede esperar.

–Apuesto a que aun tienes la placa que te di. –dice mientras los dedos de Cas recorren entero.

–Mmh. –murmura Cas contra su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rio de Delaware se desborda dos días más tarde. Dean ve el titular en la televisión durante el desayuno. Es martes por la mañana, no hay registros de entrada hasta el jueves y Dean tiene a Cas para sí mismo por ahora. Pero la noticia le absorbe y hace que su estomago se retuerza. Se estira por sobre el regazo de Cas para alcanzar su celular que estaba abandonado en la mesita al lado de un jugo a medio beber. Kate ya le ha bombardeado con mensajes, la llama y ambos miran las noticias en silencio.

– ¿Crees que esto era? –pregunta después de un tiempo.

–Quizás.  –dice en voz baja, Cas le aprieta el hombro tranquilizadoramente.

Dean deja las noticias todo el día, mirándolas en la cocina de la planta baja mientras lava los platos de la cena. Las inundaciones repentinas causaron grandes daños en las propiedades y una víctima mortal cuando un hombre trato de cruzar una corriente con su sedan.

–No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. –dice Cas detrás de él, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Dean. –Podías evitar que el rio se desbordara tanto como podías parar la lluvia.

–Aun así apesta. –dice Dean, dejando que el agua corra entre sus dedos.

–Sí. –Cas está de acuerdo y se estira sobre Dean para apagar las noticias. – ¿Cuándo vas a cazar de nuevo?

–No lo sé. –responde dándose la vuelta. –Si ese demonio vuelve a mostrar su cara, puede que vaya a cazarlo, pero esta a un día en coche. Mi espalda aun me duele.

–Solías conducir el doble que eso. –dice Cas con diversión.

–Solía estar en mis treinta. –Dean le recuerda, recorre con sus dedos los botones de la camisa de Cas, deshaciendo el de arriba revelando su cuello, toca la piel y  deja su mano descansando allí. –La cena estuvo rica. –dice después de un tiempo.

Cas le sonríe como si estuviera contando un secreto y le besa, y luego se aleja abriendo la nevera.  Saca un cartón azul con blanco, colocándolo en la mesa. –Tráeme el extracto de vainilla. –le pide. Dean saca la botella de la despensa y se la pasa, recorriendo con su lengua la parte interna de su mejilla mientras Cas vierte la crema en un recipiente de metal, añadiendo un toque de vainilla y ajustando la velocidad de la mezcladora. Aumenta de poco a poco hasta el máximo. A pesar de la protección, la batidora deja manchas blancas sobre la mesa que la rodea. Dean desliza un dedo sin pudor sobre ella y se chupa el dedo.

Esta a la mitad de una fantasía sobre Cas recostándolo en la cama, lamiendo la crema batida de su pecho, cuando Cas saca algo del horno. Algo con forma de pie y cubierto de aluminio.

–Recuerdo que te gusto mucho la crema batida del restaurante. –dice Cas con timidez.

–Lo has estado ocultando de mí. –dice Dean, tomando su tenedor con anticipación cuando Cas le sirve una rebanada de gran tamaño, cubierta con la crema batida. Es pie de manzana, no demasiado dulce, con mucha mantequilla, canela y nuez picada en la corteza. Es mejor que el pie del restaurante por kilómetros. La expresión de Cas es de orgullo mientras le mira comer desde un taburete.

– ¿No vas a querer? –pregunta Dean.

Cas abre la boca inclinándose hacia adelante, invitando a Dean a que lo alimente, por lo que obedece, poniendo un bocado de pie en su boca y besándolo después. Le embarra crema batida en la nariz y la lame para quitarla. En respuesta, Cas le sujeta por el cabello, levantándolo del taburete, empujándolo sobre el mostrador y poniéndose entre las piernas abiertas de Dean. Dean ignora a la tarta que le llama como una sirena a favor de deslizar sus manos por sobre la camisa de Cas.

– ¿Kevin aun esta aquí? –pregunta Dean, levantando la camisa de Cas por sobre su boca, lamiendo uno de sus pezones.

–Sí. –responde Cas entre lamidas.

–Deberíamos ir arriba.

–Sí. –responde de nuevo, pero no se mueve. A Dean le excita la idea de Kevin encontrándolos, la idea de que los encuentren teniendo sexo en la cocina. Suspira cuando Cas le desabrocha los pantalones, abriéndolos lo suficiente, Dean se empuja más contra el mostrador, preparándose a sí mismo. La boca de Cas está caliente; cierra la suya con fuerza para no gemir, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Cas, acariciándole el cabello. Cas se aleja lo suficiente como para mirar hacia arriba y mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión es hambrienta e intensa, sus labios cubiertos de saliva. Es un nuevo territorio que a Dean le pone nervioso, pero esta abordo.

Cas le da la mamada de su vida, Dean lo siente hasta la punta de sus pies, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras jadea el nombre de Cas. Después, Cas le termina de dar el pie en la boca, para luego lavarse las manos y desinfectar el mostrador y seguir haciendo el desayuno para mañana.

–Hombre, no vas a cocinar en serio justo ahora. –le dice Dean, la cara de Cas aun esta roja y sus labios húmedos. Dean está listo para la segunda ronda y al sujeto se le ocurre empezar a esparcir harina.

–Hornear. –Cas le corrige. –Solo me tomara unos segundos, ¿puedes lavar los platos?

–Por supuesto. –acepta Dean con poco animo, acercándose al fregadero. El tazón de la batidora esta a la espera de ser lavado. Dean mete su dedo índice por el borde hasta que tiene una buena cantidad de crema batida y la embarra en la mejilla de Cas, este se paraliza, diciendo en una voz baja y ronca: –Dean.

–Es una pena que la vayamos a tirar. –se defiende.

La venganza de Cas son dos huellas de manos blancas en el culo de Dean.

–Sabes que voy a empezar con las referencias de Saruman* ahora. –le dice Dean, metiendo ahora cuatro dedos dentro del tazón y embarrándoselos a Cas en la cara, este responde con una nube de harina que destantea a Dean. Se mueven como si estuviera peleando con cuchillos, lanzando golpes aleatorios pero calculados el uno al otro. Hay harina y crema batida en el suelo y en las alacenas. Cas le empuja contra el refrigerador.

–Tengo que hacer el desayuno. –dice.

–Nadie te lo impide. –responde Dean, pero le besa en la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Junio es inusualmente caliente le dice Cas, y demasiado seco. El jardín necesita un riego frecuente y el césped se está poniendo café. Dean trata de poner todo el fertilizante que hay en el garaje, pero parece que esta caducado o necesitan de otro, porque no parece ayudar. Una semana después de haberlo puesto por todos lados, las manchas secas en el césped siguen allí, por lo que decide renunciar en su misión de “salvar” el césped y simplemente lo corta. Las malas hierbas y el césped se ven más o menos igual cuando ambas miden unos centímetros de altura, aunque ahora las manchas marrones son más notables, quizás simplemente deberían conseguir césped sintético.

Tiene dos cacerías más durante julio: un poltergeist en New Hampshire y una posesión típica fuera de Trenton, Sam acepta hacer un seguimiento a ambos casos y ordena una gran cantidad de sal para Dean a un minorista en internet. Dean sigue soñando con la carretera que va a ninguna parte.

Cuando Kate le llama sobre un presunto nido de vampiros a unas horas de Filadelfia, Dean la pone en contacto con Jody. Cas no le dice nada cuando lo hace, pero cuando van a dormir abraza a Dean un poco más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Estábamos pensando en ir unos días. –dice Sam cuando le llama a finales de julio. – ¿Tienes algún espacio?

–Espera. –dice Dean, yendo debajo de las escaleras, abre el programa para las reservas y mira las siguientes semanas. Están reservados casi hasta mediados de agosto, pero hay un espacio para la semana del 26, que cae miércoles. – ¿Quieres apartarlas?

– ¿Crees que le importe a Cas?

– ¿Es una broma?, ha estado preguntando cuando vendrán, ¿quieres las tres noches?

–Si no te importa.

Dean encuentra el nombre de Sam en la lista de huéspedes anteriores y pone la reserva a su nombre. –Hecho. –anuncia. –Debes recibir un correo electrónico de confirmación.

–Ya lo recibí. –dice Sam. –Genial, gracias Dean.

–No hay problema.

– ¿Algo nuevo que esté pasando? –pregunta Sam. – ¿Algún recuerdo que haya vuelto?

–No. –dice Dean. –Cas quiere que vaya a hablar con alguien, estoy pensando en aceptar.

–Eso es bueno. –Sam le dice.

–Sí, vamos a ver qué pasa, me siento muy bien.

– ¿Sigues corriendo?

–Baje a 75 de nuevo. –dice Dean, acariciando su estomago.

–Nada mal. –Sam le halaga. –Apuesto a que Cas está feliz por ello.

–No creo que note esa clase de cosas. –responde con una risa. –Pero le alegra que yo esté contento. Me alegra estar como cuando tenía 34. Demasiadas tostadas francesas.

–Que no te oiga decir eso.

–Sí. –concuerda. –Te veré en un par de días.

–Suena bien.

Después de colgar, Dean va a correr. Recorre el contorno de la huerta, los árboles están empezando a tener fruta. El día es caliente y húmedo, su camisa esta empapada cuando vuelve a casa.

–Hey. –saluda y besa a Cas de camino a la ducha. –Sam y Susie van a venir con los niños el 26, ¿está bien?

–Claro. –Cas responde alegremente. – ¿Lo separaste ya?

–Ya le llego su confirmación.

Cas lo mira con cariño. –Gracias. –dice después de unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué?

Cas se encoge de hombros. –La vida. –dice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Susie toma una siesta apenas llegan. –Trabaje anoche. –dice mientras bosteza. –Solo necesito un par de horas.

–Tomate tu tiempo. –le dice Cas. –Estas aquí para relajarte.

–Eres tan amable. –le dice, apoyándose en su hombro. – ¿Estás seguro que puedes con ellos?

–Para Sam puede causarnos algunos problemas. –dice Dean con una sinceridad fingida. –Pero creo que podemos manejar bien a los niños.

Cas guía a todos al porche, trayendo una bandeja de verduras y una sana salsa de yogurt griega para los niños, que no tiene sentido, porque Dean se asegura de darle a cada uno una lata de refresco y un chocolate tan pronto como Sam y Cas empiezan a hablar de impuestos de propiedad, cuentas de ahorros para el retiro y otras cosas de adultos que hacen a Dean sentirse viejo.

– ¿Tío Dean? –Mary dice. – ¿Va a sacar la ballesta?

– ¿Puedes repetirlo?

–La ballesta. –dice. – ¿Por favor?

Dean fulmina con la mirada a Sam.

–Solo si Dean trae el objetivo para practicar justo ahora. –dice Sam.

–Oh. –dice Dean. –Claro, esperen. –alza las manos con las palmas extendidas, como si eso fuera a evitar que los niños se muevan de donde están, trota a través del patio hasta su oficina, al abrir la puerta esquiva a Rotgut quien ha decidió tomar una siesta junto a la puerta.

–No toquen nada. –ordena y a pesar de su advertencia, John se sube a la silla de Dean como si fuera suya. Mira los artefactos sobre ella con la boca torcida, pero deja sus manos en el reposabrazos.

– ¿Cuándo podre ser un cazador? –John le pregunta.

–Uh. –dice Dean, su cerebro hace corto. ¿Qué se supone que va a decir? John Winchester hubiera puesto la ballesta en las manos del niño, pero Dean está bastante seguro de que Sam estaría muy molesto si recluta a su hijo de seis años de edad. – ¿Quién te dijo que yo era un cazador?

–Papi. –dice John. –Dice que nos mantienes seguros.

–Bueno, le tienes que preguntar a tu padre sobre eso campeón.

–Pero papá no nos va a responder. –Mary dice de mal humor y comienza a reorganizar las tachuelas. Quita una azul que está en medio de un montón de blancas, y la remplaza con otra blanca.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta.

–Hago que sea vea bonito de nuevo. –dice, resolviendo el misterio del código de los colores.

–Papá nunca nos dice nada. –John concuerda con una expresión herida.

Dean toca la ballesta que cuelga en la pared. –Saben. –dice pensativo. –A veces me gustaría que mi padre hubiera sido más como el suyo.

–Me pusieron su nombre. –dice John con orgullo, su labio inferior sobresaliendo.

–Lo sé. –Dean responde. –Tu abuelo era un buen hombre, pero no tan buen padre. Su padre los ama, por eso no quiere que sepan de estas cosas hasta que sean mayor, solo deben preocuparse por ser niños, ¿bien?, jugar en la tierra.

Mary se agacha para acariciar a Rotgut, quien se ha enredado entre sus tobillos, el gato se las arregla para mirarse enojado y contento al mismo tiempo, arqueándose contra la mano de Mary mientras esta le acaricia entre las orejas. –Papá dijo que dormiste en muchos moteles cuando eras pequeño y por eso es que tú y tío Cas tienen un B&B, para que así puedan darle un buen lugar para dormir a las personas. –dice ella.

Dean se ríe. –Bueno. –responde, acariciando su cabello. –Tu padre podría tener razón en eso.

– ¿Amas a tío Cas? –John le pregunta.

–Por supuesto. –dice Dean con el seño fruncido. –Es por eso que le dejo rondar cerca mío.

– ¿Cuándo van a tener un bebé tú y tío Cas?

Dean se siente como si estuviera en un programa de entrevistas y los anfitriones son horriblemente diminutos. Al instante se lamenta de haberles dado azúcar, su voz se le atora en la garganta y su rostro se sonroja. –Vamos a disparar. –sugiere, agarrando un puñado de flechas, los niños se ríen y sabe que la caza de brujas ha terminado.

Rotgut los sigue y se acurruca junto a Cas, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda acariciarlo. Dean no puede dejar de _mirarlo_ y sonríe, a pesar de que él solo está sentado junto a Sam, asintiendo a lo que este le dice.

–Tío _Dean_. –John llama, arrastrando la última silaba. Dean se obliga a apartar la vista y pone los objetivos.

Nunca se ha preocupado por la compañía cuando dispara, por lo general es una cuestión de urgencia cuando un monstro viene por él, pero ahora se asegura de que los niños están detrás y fuera del camino de las flechas desviadas. Coloca un par de dianas en medio de la hierba y Dean deja que los niños decidan cual primero.

Mary apunta y dice: –A la primera a la derecha. –después toma aire y añade: –Con los ojos cerrados.

–Hecho. –dice. –Pero tienen que quedarse detrás de mí. –sostiene la ballesta y apunta.

Cuatro flechas más tarde, John está tirando de su camisa. –Quiero hacerlo.

–No depende de mí campeón. –dice Dean colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de John y mirando a Sam.

–El arco es demasiado grande para ti. –dice Sam, mirándolos.

– ¡Pero Mary pudo hacerlo la ultima vez!

–Soy más grande que tú. –señala Mary.

– ¿Quizás deberíamos hacer algo más? –Dean sugiere.

–Un disparo. –dice Sam. –Pero no le dices a tu madre.

– ¿Por qué no le pueden decir a Susan? –Cas pregunta, sinceramente confundido, ladeando la cabeza.

–Yo le diré. –anuncia John alegremente, tratando de alcanzar la ballesta. Dean la abraza contra su pecho, lejos de su alcance.

–Hey, Susan me agrada. –le recuerda. –No voy a hacer que se enoje carajo.

–Cuida tu lenguaje. –Sam le dice.

Dean lo mira fijamente.

–Ven. –dice Sam, parándose y extendiendo una mano para tomar el arco. –Así seré yo el que este en problemas.

–Tu perdición. –dice Dean, subiendo al porche y sentándose donde estaba Sam.

John sostiene la ballesta con una facilidad inquietante, pierde dos objetivos, pero Dean casi puede sentir su entusiasmo. –La caza está en su sangre. –murmura con orgullo. Cas sostiene su mano cuando Mary se pone bajo la estricta tutela de Sam y logra darle a uno de los objetivos. John asoma su cabeza por el barandal.

– ¿Puedo quedarme contigo y el tío Cas esta noche? –pregunta.

– ¿Quieres decir arriba? –dice Dean.

–No quiero compartir con Mary.

–Puedes quedarte en el sofá. –dice Cas y John corre de nuevo con Sam, mirándose inmensamente satisfecho. Dean aprieta la mano de Cas de nuevo.

– ¿Estarás bien aquí un por rato? –Cas pregunta, mirándolo.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? –pregunta frunciendo el seño.

–Tengo que recoger unas sabanas nuevas y nuestra orden de jabón.

–Yo voy. –dice Dean. –Quédate aquí con Sam.

–Es tu hermano.

–La última vez que revise también era el tuyo. –dice Dean, besándolo antes de que pueda responder algo más, sacando las llaves de su carro y gritando hacia el patio. –Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere salir conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean deja las ventanas del Impala abiertas, por lo que el cabello de Mary está totalmente despeinado cuando se estacionan y salen del coche en Essex Junction. Ella se arregla el cabello de una manera que es tan Sam que Dean tiene que contener la risa.

– ¿Qué? –pregunta pasándose una mano por el cabello.

–Nada. –dice, guiándola a la acera.

Van primero por las sabanas, mirando la hoja con las especificaciones que le dio Cas, tratando de compararlas con las ofertas.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el algodón regular y el egipcio? –le pregunta al pedazo de papel. Se paran delante de un estante lleno de sabanas que no son la correcta.

– ¿Tal vez que es egipcio? –responde Mary con un encogimiento de hombros, la respuesta es tan buena como cualquier otra.

La dueña de la tienda viene a su rescate, ayudándolos a buscar unas sabanas de algodón, color blanquecino, con 300 hilos, 100% egipcios. –Y fundas de almohadas extra. –dice Dean, señalando la última línea de Cas.

Después se dirigen a la tienda de jabón, donde a Dean le alivia que solo tiene que decir su nombre. Compra una botella de repelente completamente natural para Mary y algunos valsamos para labios que ella está mirando junto a la caja registradora. –Pensé en tener una noche en la hoguera. –dice.

– ¿Malvaviscos? –pregunta esperanzada.

– ¿Qué crees tú? –dice con una sonrisa, pensando en las provisiones que tiene en la alacena.

Compran un helado, porque es la hija de Sam, lo que significa que ha sido criada con una dieta de comida de conejos. Es responsabilidad de Dean, como su tío, de asegurarse que ha probado de las cosas buenas de la vida, como la mantequilla de maní con chocolate en una copa de helado.

–No tienes ninguna alergia, ¿verdad? –le pregunta, presa de un pánico repentino, mientras la niña lame su helado. Están sentados en el interior de la heladería, la mesa esta pegajosa, Sam lo mataría si Dean le provoca un shock anafiláctico a uno de sus hijos.

–No. –dice ella divertida, lamiendo de nuevo. Dean se relaja comiéndose el suyo.

– ¿Te emociona volver a clases? –le pregunta.

–Un poco. –Mary se encoje de hombros y sonríe, se la imagina inclinada sobre un libro igual que su padre. Mueve las bolsas debajo de la mesa cuando empieza a balancear los pies, se ríe cuando Dean le frunce el seño por eso.

Todo se convierte en una carrera por terminar el helado primero, Mary solo gana porque el cono de Dean comienza a gotear en su mano y en su chaqueta.

–Tendremos una revancha. –le dice, mientras mira el charco en la mesa y se mete el resto del helado en la boca. Los conos de azúcar le ganan a los de pastel en cualquier día*. – ¿Tenemos que llevarle un helado a tu hermano?

– ¡No! –dice con alegría. –No le diré.

–Te voy a abrazar por eso. –le guiñe un ojo y van hacia el auto.

Pasan por delante de la tienda de flores en el camino y una fotografía en la ventana le llama la atención, es una abeja posándose sobre una flor azul. Empieza a detenerse, metiendo sus manos en sus bolcillos mirando de reojo la tienda. Ve a Rose detrás del mostrador, organizando rosas y flores de naranjas en un florero.

–Um. –dice, apuntando a la puerta con el pulgar. –Vamos a entrar por un minuto.

–Está bien. –dice Mary y empuja la puerta con ambas manos.

Las campanas suenan encima de ellos, Dean siente un sonrojo que le sube por el cuello, se rasca la nuca y se acerca al mostrador.

– ¡Dean! –dice Rose cuando los mira. Deja el jarrón de lado y se seca las manos con el delantal. –Que bueno verte. ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama?

–Es mi sobrina Mary, Mary, ella es Rose.

–Hola. –dice Mary cortésmente antes de desaparecer detrás de unas macetas.

–No tengo ninguna orden para ti. –dice Rose, mirando una pila de papeles a su izquierda, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

–Oh. –dice Dean, balanceando su peso. –En realidad, quería ver si puedo comprar algunas cosas.

La sonrisa de Rose se vuelve más amplia. – ¿Qué tipo de flor le gustan? –pregunta.

–Le gustan las abejas. –Dean responde poco convencido.

–Típico, debería estar acostumbrada. –dice suspirando. – ¿Quizás rosas amarillas? Creo que le gustarían.

Dean asiente con la cabeza y dice: –Tú eres la experta. –y saca su tarjeta de crédito.

–Oye. –llama a Mary, puede ver la parte superior de su cabeza, ella está al otro lado de la tienda y si aún le quedaban dudas de su parentesco con Sam, ella esta oliendo todas las flores de muestra que hay en la tienda. –Escoge una para tu madre.

Sostiene felizmente las rosas envueltas en papel y la maceta de gerberas rojas en su regazo en el viaje de regreso. Mientras Dean está sacando las bolsas del asiento trasero, Mary cruza el césped y le da las flores a Cas.

–Son de tío Dean. –escucha decir, su cara se pone roja para el momento en el que llega al porche.

–Tengo las sabanas. –dice sosteniendo en alto las bolsas, Cas sujeta las rosas contra su pecho. Sam se cubre la boca mientras se ríe de ambos.

–Mamá aun está dormida. –le dice a Mary cuando se acerca a la puerta. –Déjala en el mostrador y alejémonos del sol un rato. –La lleva al interior y John trota detrás de Sam como un cachorro.

– ¿Quieres que las ponga en agua? –Dean le pregunta, apuntando a las rosas.

–Dame un minuto. –dice Cas, meciéndose lentamente.

Se ve tan feliz que Dean no puede soportarlo. Cambia todas las bolsas a su mano izquierda, y acaricia la mejilla de Cas antes de besarlo. Cas deja las rosas en la otra mecedora y hace que Dean se siente en su regazo, por lo que ambos se miran a la cara. Recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Dean y le rodea con los brazos. Dean cierra los ojos cuando comienzan a mecerse.

–Te amo. –susurra Cas.

Dean exhala un jadeo de sorpresa y se ríe, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras sus ojos se humedecen, besa a Cas.

–Igual. –responde.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Susan se despierta a la hora de comer, llevándose una mano a la boca para reprimir su bostezo y dice: –No creí dormir tanto tiempo. –y entonces se deja caer en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

–Te trajimos flores. –John le dice, apuntando a la maceta, Dean mira a Mary antes de que pueda protestar y niega con la cabeza, vocalizando “helado”, ella suspira con resignación.

–Bueno, muchas gracias. –dice Susan y le da un beso en la cabeza. –Son muy bonitas.

–Haremos hamburguesas, ¿está bien? –pregunta Dean. –Aun no las cocino en caso de que quieras algo más.

–Nunca me niego a tus hamburguesas. –dice, abriendo la nevera. – ¿Es muy temprano para una cerveza?

–Mi mujer ideal. –dice Dean.

Prende la parilla después de que Cas termina de servir el té y van a la parte trasera. Kevin se encarga de los huéspedes. La parrilla es grande, con un montón de espacio como para hacer hamburguesas para todos dos veces, además de tener quemadores separados. Dean calienta fríjoles en una cacerola mientras las hamburguesas se cocinan sobre su propia grasa. Las voltea hasta que la parte inferior esta dorada mientras Mary se rocía a sí misma con el insecticida.

Mary y Sam comen sus hamburguesas con queso, Susan y John no. John le pone kétchup, pero no mostaza. Mary la quiere con todo, Cas y Dean asienten aprobatoriamente. Sam le echa tanta lechuga que podría pasar por una ensalada. Susan le da un sorbo a su cerveza y murmura que necesita otro empleo.

–Me encanta trabajar de día. –dice con tristeza. – ¿No están contratando?

El sol no esconde hasta pasadas las siete, Dean ya tiene una fogata crepitante para el momento que la primera estrella es visible. Saluda a los pocos huéspedes que se asoman por el porche.

–Hay suficientes para todos. –dice y reparte los pinchos de madera, los huéspedes (una familia de cuatro de Iowa) se sientan en una sillas que no encajan del todo junto a la hoguera, es solo un área de tierra despejada junto a la chimenea de ladrillos circular. Dean pone los leños parados como una pirámide, el fuego los hace crujir.

John le da a Sam su pincho y le pide dos malvaviscos. Mary ensarta felizmente tres ella sola, poniéndolos después al fuego, después de un minuto, saca las bolas negras, soplando sobre ellos para después metérselos a la boca de golpe. Las dos niñas de Iowa, Lauren y Beth hacen lo mismo y pronto los cuatro tienen las caras pegajosas y muecas por el exceso de azúcar, después corren descalzos por la hierba para atrapar luciérnagas.

– ¡Tengo una! –exclama Beth, riéndose cuando su mano se ilumina, la suelta y vuelve a parpadear a unos metros, y luego más lejos.

–Son fascinantes. –dice la mujer, Olivia. –Parpadean para atraer a su pareja.

–Una se me metió a la boca una vez. –comparte Dean con una mueca. –Sabía como a una batería de nueve voltios.

Susa, Sam y los invitados hacen, como era de esperarse, ruidos de disgusto. Cas inclina su cabeza a un lado, Dean se ríe y acaricia su rodilla. Las estrellas son brillantes y con el paso de los minutos el fuego se comienza a apagar, uno a uno se van a la cama. Sam es el primero en llevarse a John.

–Prometimos que dormiría arriba. –le dice Cas a Susa, ella agita su mano en el aire como saludo.

–Hasta mañana. –dice. –Disfruten su noche al aire libre.

La familia de Iowa se retira poco después, diciendo que irán mañana temprano al lago, les agradecen por incluirlos en la fogata.

–Nos vemos en el desayuno. –les dice Cas, mientras Dean mueve las leñas.

Susan es la que más se queda, sobrepasando a Mary quien se duerme sosteniendo su pincho. Sam vuelve para llevarla sobre su hombro.

–Nos vemos en la mañana. –dice Sam. –Me iré a dormir. –añade poniendo una mano en el hombro de Susan. –No se queden despiertos hasta tarde.

–Estas son las desventajas de trabajar de noche. –dice ella, pero aun así sonríe.

Beben otra ronda de cerveza antes de que Susan comience a bostezar y a mirar su reloj. –Son solo las nueve, no puedo creer que estoy cansada. –dice. – ¿Qué le echaste a esas hamburguesas?

–Descansa todo lo que quieras en la mañana. –dice Cas. –Hare el desayuno cuando despiertes.

–Eres un amor. –le dice besando su mejilla y golpeando a Dean en el hombro. Recoge las botellas y va hacia la casa, encendiendo el foco del porche.

Dean bosteza y se desliza en su silla, lo suficiente como para que pueda reposar su cabeza en el respaldo. El fuego se redujo hasta las brasas, solo brillando de un color rojizo débil en la tierra. Cas tiene la vista alzada al cielo. Dean mira las estrellas, pero no encuentra ninguna constelación que conozca. Se pregunta si hacen esto mucho, mirar las estrellas. Se pregunta si Cas está pensando en su antiguo hogar.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntas, Cas baja su rostro y lo mira, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

–Vamos a caminar. –siguiere.

Dean tira tierra sobre las brasas para apagarlas, pisándola hasta que los trozos de carbón ya no están brillando. Cas le tiende la mano y Dean la acepta. Caminan entre los arboles de manzanas que están llenos de fruta. Cas lo empuja contra uno y mete las manos debajo de la camisa de Dean. Sus brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para tener a Dean firmemente contra el árbol. La corteza es áspera contra su espalda, pero la boca de Cas es suave contra su cuello cuando lo besa, en la oreja, en su mandíbula. Dean jala a Cas de su cintura, haciendo que sus caderas se restrieguen juntas sin vergüenza.

Un pájaro canta repetidamente desde un árbol cercano mientras Dean susurra el nombre de Cas al ritmo del los insectos y la brisa que atraviesa la huerta y hace crujir las ramas de los arboles. Cuando abre los ojos, la luz del porche se ve al final del sendero que se forma entre los árboles. El cielo está obscuro, el huerto también. La casa es como un faro a la distancia, a su alrededor las luciérnagas están revoloteándose y parpadeando.

Dean busca la boca de Cas y lo besa con una ternura que no sabía que tenía. Cas se desliza hacia el piso, bajándole la cremallera de los vaqueros, gimen juntos hacia el viento.

Hay más besos y una ducha, piel limpia y toallas secas, los sólidos y protectores brazos de Cas a su alrededor. Dean podría no merecer esto, pero lo quiere. Lo quiere a él. Traga saliva y se aferra a las manos de Cas bajo las sabanas y se jura que va a mantenerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había soñado desde hace un tiempo, pero vuelve a hacerlo la noche antes de que Sam y Susan se vayan. Esta caminando en el mismo tramo de la carretera, excepto que ahora hay luz. El sol parece estar en su punto más alto. El pavimento irradia calor. Camina por la acera, sobre la tierra. El sol le pega en la cara, quemando sus mejillas, la frente y su nariz. Suda a través de la camisa y se termina quitando la chaqueta.

La garganta se le seca conforme más camina, pero sabe que tiene que seguir. Con el tiempo, va a llegar a algo, a alguien, a cualquier lugar que le pueda decir dónde está.

El camino sigue y sigue, y Dean también.

– ¿Dean? –escucha la voz de Cas llamándolo.

– ¿Cas? –grita, pero Cas no está allí, jamás esta allí. Le escucha de nuevo, pero es ilegible, una charla sin sentido, como la estática en la radio. Dean escucha el crujido delator de las alas.

–Dean. –dice una segunda voz, es familiar, demasiado, pero no puede ubicarla.

– ¿Quién eres? –grita, el sol lastimándole la vista.

–Tienes que volver. –dice, es extranjero, acento australiano, quizás británico.

– ¿Volver a donde? –grita de nuevo. – ¿Quién diablos eres?

Las alas se agitan ligeramente, alejando a la voz por la carretera, Dean corre a pesar del calor, pero nunca lo alcanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Así que sobre ese trabajo que mencionaste. –se burla Dean, mientras Susan carga las maletas.

–Algún día. –dice, se para de puntitas para besarle la mejilla, se cuestiona como carajos es que alcanza la boca de Sam. –Gracias, necesitaba esto.

–Iremos a verlos pronto. –dice Dean. –Tan pronto como tengamos la mitad de semana libre.

–Bien. –dice alegremente, le da un apretón en el brazo y va por los niños. Dean abraza a John y Mary, que están medio dormidos. Apenas son las siete de la mañana.

–Pensé en evitar el tráfico. –le dice Sam, abraza primero a Dean y luego a Cas.

Después de que el coche se aleja, Dean rodea a Cas con un brazo, y lo guía al interior para hacer el café.

–Iré a servirlo. –dice, llenando la jarra y pasando junto a Cas, besando su nuca cuando lo hace. Abre la puerta con el pie y le sonríe a la familia de Iowa. Están sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

– ¿Vuelven a casa hoy? –les pregunta.

–Lamentablemente. –responde Olivia.

–Espero que hayan tenido una grata estancia.

–Nos encanto. –responde. –Volveremos.

–Me alegra oírlo, conduzcan con cuidado. –dice Dean, rellenando sus tazas para luego moverse a la siguiente mesa. Es una pareja que viven a una hora de distancia y solo necesitaban un fin de semana largo. No quieren más café, pero la pareja que viene de Nueva York pide más.

Hay un hombre sentado frente a la ventana de la entrada, tiene un periódico en las manos que le cubre el rostro. Dean hace una pausa y examina la habitación de nuevo: la familia de Iowa y las dos parejas, aparte de Sam y Susan, la casa estaba llena anoche. Nadie ha llegado a registrarse de entrada para el lunes, es muy temprano. Pero el hombre está sentado justo allí, cambiando las páginas de su periódico con un crujido. Dean no sabe quién es, se aclara la garganta y se acerca a la mesa.

– ¿Café? –ofrece.

El hombre baja el periódico y Dean abre los ojos.

–Eres un hombre difícil de encontrar. –dice Balthazar, dejando el periódico en la mesa. Se inclina hacia atrás en la silla. Dean mira sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que los otros huéspedes no los están viento. Parecen estar ocupados con sus propios asuntos.

–Pensé que estabas muerto. –dice con tono cortante. Dejando la jarra en la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Esa _era_ la intención. –Balthazar responde secamente. –Sabía que Castiel me traicionaría, así que tome una pluma de Gabriel.

Dean frunce el ceño. –Espera, ¿hablas literalmente?

Balthazar frunce el seño y Dean se da cuenta que está hablando metafóricamente, suspira fuertemente.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta.

–Necesito un aventón al cielo. –dice. –Por lo que, lamentablemente, necesito tu ayuda para localizar un artefacto.

–Hay un montón de personas que puedes molestar a parte de mí. –dice Dean con una risa sin humor. –Carajo, puedo hacerte una lista de nombres.

Balthazar sonríe. –El artefacto no existe aquí. –dice.

–No me vas a enviar a un universo alternativo extraño. –murmura Dean en voz baja. – ¿Cas sabe que estas aquí?

Los ojos de Balthazar viajan por el pasillo, hasta la puerta de la cocina. – ¿Debería pasar a saludar?

Dean no está seguro de cómo va a reaccionar Cas a que uno de sus hermanos se haya aparecido, especialmente uno que había pensado haber matado. Probablemente va a estar muy emocionado por verlo con vida, pero también podría desencadenar una crisis existencial. Dean sabe que Sam está conduciendo justo ahora, de otra manera, le habría llamado para preguntarle la última vez que uno de estos pendejos los molesto.

Dean ha trabajado por si solo en un montón de casos, solo va a tantear a Balthazar, saber exactamente que quiere y luego mandarle a la mierda para después decirle a Cas cuando no tengan la casa llena.

–No debemos hablar aquí. –dice, bajando la voz a un susurro. –Nos vemos en el garaje en cinco.

Balthazar le fulmina con la mirada para después rodar los ojos y golpear con su taza vacía delante de él.

–Creí que tú serias más de té- –dice Dean cortante, llenado su taza.

–Cuando vas a Roma… –responde dando un sorbo, antes de dirigir su atención al periódico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean murmura una excusa a Cas sobre ir buscar en la cajuela de Baby una camisa que no encuentra.

–Creo que la deje allí en mi último viaje. –dice no muy convencido, rascándose la nuca.

–Está bien. –responde Cas, cargando un recipiente para mezclar.

Dean cruza el césped y abre la puerta del garaje, cerrándola detrás de él. Rotgut levanta la cabeza desde donde estaba durmiendo, junto a la puerta de su oficina. Balthazar está apoyado en el capó de Baby, con pantalones negros y una camisa, con su familiar expresión ofendida.

–Tiempo de la verdad pendejo, ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –Dean le dice bruscamente, encendiendo la luz. –Cas está protegido.

Balthazar entrecierra los ojos mientras el polvo se asienta, para después olfatear el aire. –Literalmente puedo _oler_ tu amor. –dice. –Es lo mismo que llevar un radiofaro*. Es francamente repugnante.

Dean olfatea con timidez, pero lo único que huele es a garaje: rastros de petróleo y gasolina, además de neumáticos. Deja que el comentario se resbale.

–Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda. –señala con el seño fruncido. – ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

–Tu hermano también podría hacerlo, pero se niega a ayudarme a menos que te saque de aquí.

Dean frunce más el ceño. – ¿Qué? –pregunta.

Balthazar suspira de verdad esa vez. – ¿Recuerdas que intentaste invocar a un ángel, poco después de que tu alma fue restaurada? –le pregunta.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

– ¿Así que no recuerdas encontrar una pluma en uno de los almacenes de ese bunker y orar a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando que sanara a Castiel? Qué bueno que yo estaba escuchando.

–No tengo la paciencia para esto. –dice y se gira para abrir la puerta del garaje, apenas lo hace cuando Balthazar vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Lo quieres en términos simples?, bien. Esto no es _real_ , Dean.

Dean se congela momentáneamente, parpadea y cierra la puerta de nuevo.

– ¿ _Qué_ no es real? –pregunta, enderezándose. – ¿Tu culo emplumado echando a perder la cera de mi carro?

–Esto. –dice Balthazar, levantando las manos, girando su cabeza para indicar todo lo que les rodea. El estomago de Dean se retuerce y traga con dificultad. _De ninguna manera._

–Estas mintiendo hijo de puta. –dice, apuntando con un dedo a Balthazar.

Balthazar bufa molesto, alzando la vista al techo y murmurando: –Tanto esfuerzo que puso mi padre en tu especie, y los humanos siguen siendo deliberadamente ciegos.

– ¿Sabes qué? –encaja Dean. –Chúpamela.

–Un dato poco conocido sobre las plumas de Cupido. –dice Balthazar, enderezándose. –Es que están llenas de poder.  Pero claro para _ti_ lucen iguales, es por eso que te metiste en la villa de la felicidad. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me presente en Kansas y me di cuenta que estabas perdido, el defecto genético que tienes por hermano y el desplumado estaban histéricos.

Eso es una mierda, Sam está de vuelta en casa con Susie y los niños; Cas está en la cocina. Balthazar está mintiendo y Dean necesita cada gramo de autocontrol para evitar golpearlo.

–Esta es una fantasía. –Balthazar continúa con frialdad. –Solo _se siente_ real, porque esta guiado por _tu corazón_. Esto es lo que quieres. –hace una mueca como si se hubiera tragado un insecto. –Por supuesto, Cas supo lo que pasaba de inmediato, pero está demasiado débil como para alcanzarte. Qué suerte la mía, me cargan con su trabajo.

–Estas mintiendo. –dice con brusquedad.

–Realmente no me importa si lo crees o no. –responde Balthazar. –Pero vas a volver conmigo. Desafortunadamente, necesito que estés de acuerdo en salir, o simplemente volveríamos aquí.

–No va a suceder.

Balthazar se pellizca el puente de la nariz. –Sam dijo que seria difícil, me dijo que te querías quedar en la ilusión de un djinn hace unos años.

Dean frunce el seño. Sam no le diría ese tipo de mierda personal a Balthazar. ¿El pendejo se esta fisgoneando en su memoria?

–Déjame adivinar: tienes amnesia. –continua Balthazar. –Simplemente despertaste aquí, ¿no encuentras eso conveniente?

Dean se tambalea, siente calor y frio por todas partes, piel de gallina en sus piernas y un sonrojo que se extiende por su cuello y espalda.

–Largo de mi propiedad. –le ordena.

–Aun me debes un favor. –le recuerda.

–Si bueno, no voy a aceptarlo.

–Me gustaría que pudieras verlos. –dice Balthazar negando con la cabeza. –Es difícil creer que Castiel fue alguna vez un ángel. Su gracia es tan poca que no puede levantarse del sofá. Al paso que se está terminando, le daría un día, quizás dos.

Dean aprieta la mandíbula. Balthazar se levanta, alisándose las arrugas de la camisa, dejando que sus brazos cuelguen a los lados. Se pone a la altura de Dean.

–Piensa en lo que he dicho, llámame cuando estés listo.

Se desvanece en un aleteo de sus alas invisibles.

–Pendejo. –murmura Dean, yendo a la casa de nuevo.

Cas tiene la boca fruncida mientras ve una receta en la pantalla de su tablet, se ve como si pudiera golpearla con la cuchara de madera que está sosteniendo. Verlo le causa alivio, la tensión en el pecho de Dean desaparece.

–Oh. –dice Cas, sus facciones se ablandan. –Estoy leyendo la receta de nuevo, para asegurarme que no hay más ingredientes, decía que necesitaba manteca pero no venía en la lista de ingredientes.

–Te la traeré. –ofrece Dean, quitándose la chaqueta y abriendo la despensa. ¿Cómo diablos se ve la manteca?

–En el estante superior, a la derecha. –dice Cas.

Dean toma un bote pequeño y ancho, es redondo y tiene una etiqueta azul, lo desliza sobre el mostrador.

–Gracias. –dice Cas, extendiendo una capa de manteca vegetal en un molde para pasteles.

–Hey, me estaba preguntando. –comienza Dean, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la barra, apoyando su cara en sus manos. – ¿Alguna vez vemos a alguien del pasado?,  ¿alguno de tus hermanos?

–No muy seguido. –dice Cas, tocando la pantalla de la tablet que se ha apagado, mueve la boca conforme lee y luego mira de nuevo a Dean. – ¿Por qué?

–Solo tenía curiosidad. –dice Dean encogiéndose de hombros. –Pasamos mucho tiempo con Sam y Susie, quería asegurarme de que no hay nadie a quien quieras ver.

Cas asiente con cariño y vuelve a la receta. Dean tamborilea con los dedos sobre el mostrador. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta.

–Rollos de canela. –dice con seriedad.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Cas alza una ceja. – ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la cocina?

Dean se encoge de hombros y se para junto a Cas. –Me interesan un montón de cosas. –dice, delineando con la yema de los dedos la hebilla del cinturón de Cas, este duda un poco, pero termina sacando un delantal de la alacena y se lo pone a Dean.

–Lávate las manos. –le dice, por lo que Dean obedece.

Cas saca un bulto pálido de masa que estaba debajo de un paño de cocina, lo pone sobre la tabla de mármol. Dirige a Dean hasta estar delante de la masa, poniéndose detrás y tomando el rodillo de madera.

–Primero, debemos aplanarlo hasta que sea un rectángulo. –dice y desliza el rodillo sobre la masa. Dean inhala el aroma a levadura y mira a Cas aplastarlo de norte a sur, este a oeste. –Pon tus manos sobre las mías. –le dice Cas al oído y Dean sonríe antes de obedecerle. Cas le recompensa con un beso detrás de la oreja.

Cas usa una regla, una jodida regla, para asegurarse de que la masa es lo suficientemente delgada, luego se aleja de su espalda. Dean lo mira abrir una barra de mantequilla que estaba sobre la barra, parte de ella se pega a la envoltura. Cas la extiende con una espátula sobre la masa, para después dejar que Dean le espolvoreé una mezcla de canela y azúcar y un montón de nueces picadas.

– ¿Así está bien? –Dean le pregunta, mirando su trabajo para asegurarse, quien sabe, pero al menos hay canela y azúcar recubriendo toda la masa y lo que parece ser una buena cantidad de nueces.

–Muy bien. –Cas le halaga. –Ahora hay que enrollarlo.

Y así lo hace, usando las manos de Cas como guía. Dean gira la cabeza para encontrar los labios de Cas cuando terminan, este corta el rollo en partes, once según cuenta Dean, para después ponerlos en el molde engrasado.

– ¿Te abro el horno? –Dean le pregunta, abriéndolo, pero Cas niega con la cabeza.

–Los vamos a dejar reposar por una hora. –dice. –Pero va a valer la pena.

Gastan el tiempo arriba, recostados juntos en el sofá, apenas caben los dos, pero Dean se recuesta de lado, apoyándose con su codo y tirando a Cas más cerca de él. Deja su brazo sobre Cas mientras este cambia los cantales y le acaricia el cuello.

No hay manera de que lo que Balthazar dijo sea verdad, no cuando puede contar las canas que salpican el cabello de Cas, no cuando puede enredar sus dedos en su camisa, sentir el ritmo constante de su pulso cuando lo besa.

– ¿Quieres salir esta noche? –pregunta con repentina urgencia. – ¿Ir a cenar o por una cerveza?, o podríamos ir al lago, aun no lo he visto.

–Es la noche de descanso de Kevin. –Cas le recuerda.

–Oh. –dice Dean, exhalando con decepción. –Cierto, lo olvide.

–Tengo que empezar con la lavandería. –dice Cas, estirándose mientras bosteza. Dean le besa el inicio del cabello.

–Te ayudare. –ofrece, Cas gira sobre su espalda y mira a Dean interrogante.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

–Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que te has ofrecido a ayudarme con la ropa. –dice con una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuáles habitaciones? –le pregunta Dean.

–Solo la dos y tres. –dice Cas. –Las otras dos se quedan hasta el jueves.

–No puedo esperar a que sea invierno. –dice Dean. –Te pido para mí.

–Navidad es concurrida. –dice Cas, delineando la camisa de Dean.

–No este año. –Dean insiste, inclinándose para besarlo. –Cerrare las puertas, nos quedaremos aquí una semana. –Cas se ríe contra sus labios.

–Si tú lo dices. –responde, se sienta girando su cabeza hacia los lados para tornarse el cuello, después se levanta y jala a Dean del sofá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavan la ropa y revisan los rollos de canela, que deben hornearse por cuarenta y cinco minutos. Se han esponjado por sobre el borde del recipiente. Dean lo aplasta con el dedo, la textura de la masa es pegajosa y esponjosa. A medida que hornean, el olor a canela llena la casa.

A Dean le llega el olor del suavizante de la ropa cuando Cas saca las sabanas de la secadora y atraviesa la cocina. Dean trota para alcanzarlo en la puerta que da al vestíbulo y la mantiene abierta para él, mete la mano en el bolcillo de Cas y saca sus llaves.

– ¿Cuál es? –le pregunta.

–Habitación tres. –Cas le responde, para después fruncir el seño. – ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

–Podríamos alquilar una película. –Dean le dice en respuesta, abriéndole la puerta. –Tener una cita aquí, ¿tenemos palomitas de maíz?

– ¿Cuánto café bebiste? –Cas le pregunta con una risa, teniendo la cama con las sabanas limpias y enfundando las almohadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay un maratón de Duro de Matar* en la televisión, por lo que Dean mueve la mesita de café a un lado y extiende una sabana en el suelo, agarra un montón de almohadas y las apila contra el sofá. Cas lava los platos mientras Dean se baña, se pone una camisa negra y bóxers negros, pone unas palomitas que encontró en la alacena de arriba en el microondas y se sienta en el suelo a esperar.

–Hey. –le guiñe un ojo a Cas cuando este sube. Se ve feliz por lo que Dean hizo y se desabrocha la camisa antes de sentarse en el piso y arrastrarse sobre Dean.

–Hey. –le responde contra sus labios, quitándole sus lentes.

Dean desliza su camisa por el estomago, los hombros y los brazos de Cas, quitándole su camisa. Cas suspira en el oído de Dean y le pregunta: – ¿Qué debería hacerte?

Un escalofrió recorre a Dean y muerde el labio inferior de Cas, delineándolo después con sus dientes. Silencia la televisión y murmura: –Lo que quieras.

Las pupilas de Cas se dilatan mientras recuesta a Dean sobre su espalda, tomando sus muñecas y poniéndolas contra el suelo. La barba de Cas raspa contra sus muslos, sus dedos dejan moretones, la fricción de la alfombra contra su espalda le causa quemaduras. Dean intenta catalogar cada sensación, pero se deja llevar por ellas, por el sudor en la cara y pecho de Cas, por su respiración entre cortada, en la manera en la que Cas gime, moviendo sus caderas más rápido, para al final colapsar en el pecho de Dean.

Cas entrelaza sus manos, sus palmas están húmedas, respira en el cuello de Dean.

–Tiene beneficios. –dice entrecortadamente. –El ser humano.

Dean se ríe, acariciando el cabello de Cas con su mano libre, dejándola reposar allí.

Cas lo abraza mientras acaricia su espalda, pone la sabana sobre sus piernas y traza constelaciones en el grupo de pecas que Dean tiene en la espalda su los hombros.

– ¿Sabes que podría tener justo ahora? –Dean le pregunta, sujetando la mano de Cas.

– ¿Otro orgasmo?

–Sí, eso también. –responde, acariciando el muslo de Cas. –Pero iba a decir que podríamos comer esos rollos.

–Voy por ellos. –le dice Cas, se levanta sin preocuparse en vestirse. Dean le recorre con la mirada, Cas le guiñe un ojo. –No te vayas.

Dean se recuesta de nuevo sobre las almohadas, sonriéndole perezosamente a la visión casi pornográfica de Cas. –Lo prometo. –dice, bostezando sobre su mano mientras escucha a Cas bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina. Dean se siente somnoliento y relajado. No puede quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, incluso cuando se muerde el labio e inhala fuertemente. No puede recordar otro momento en su vida donde fuera tan feliz.

_Se siente real porque esta guiado por tu corazón. Esto es lo que quieres._

Se talla un ojo con su puño y bufa. Balthazar es un pendejo, sobrevive a base de mentiras, ¿Por qué Dean debería de creerle? Piensa en lo que dijo sobre Cas estando enfermo, pero no lo cree, aunque no puede dejar de recordar a Cas dormido en el bunker, el peso de su mano sobre su pecho, la aspereza con la que sujetaba su muñeca.

La última noche que puede recordar, antes de que Sam le guiara a su dormitorio, Dean había estado en el sofá con Cas. Estaban viendo televisión, los ojos de Cas estaban pesados, luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos, parpadeando rápidamente para mantener su atención en la televisión, para después cerrarlos unos segundos más tarde.

Dean lo miro dormir, cautivado por el silencio. La memoria es vivida, como si hubiera pasado hace horas y no años. Cas parecía no haberse afeitado en una semana. Dean le llama hippie y bromeaba sobre que lo único que necesitaba era unas vacaciones en la playa para darle más color a su piel.

–Mirar a las chicas, hacer ángeles en la arena. –bromeo sin pensarlo, Cas solo le sonrió. Dean mira la estantería, llena de álbumes de fotos. Sus fotos en la plata están en el álbum verde. Mira su celular sobre la mesita y piensa en la foto de Cas en alguna playa.

_Me di cuenta que los humanos hacen sugerencias en base a sus propios deseos._

Se enreda más en la sabana hasta que Cas vuele con un plato de rollos y una pila de servilletas. Alimenta a Dean con los dedos y este lame el glaseado hasta que no queda más y gime cuando Cas le sujeta del pelo y le besa en el cuello, deslizando sus dedos entre los muslos de Dean. Conoce todos sus puntos débiles, donde debe morder más fuerte y que cosas sucias debe susurrarle al oído.

Dean abre los ojos, mira la espalda plana de Cas y lo abraza con fuerza mientras Cas se restriega contra él y se estremece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Disfrute nuestra cita. –susurra Cas, quitándole el cabello de la frente, están recostados uno frente al otro en la cama. Dean sonríe contra la palma de Cas y besa la parte blanda de su muñeca.

Cas cae dormido rápidamente, pero Dean está inquieto. La cara de Cas se ilumina azul a la luz de la luna, con sombras que lo delinean, igual que en el Purgatorio.

– ¿Cas? –Dean susurra, pero Cas no despierta, delinea delicadamente su cara, recorre su pómulo, el puente de su nariz, sus labios. Toca el final de sus pestañas, acaricia sus cejas y delinea su barba.

Mira a Cas y no duerme, las palabras de Balthazar haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_Esto no es real, no es real Dean._

Rueda sobre su espalda pero no ayuda, sin nada que pueda distraerlo eso es en lo único que Dean puede pensar. Está agotado, pero su mente no se calma. La duda siempre es más fuerte a altas horas de la noche, cuando está cansado y su mente es más vulnerable. Se muerde la uña del pulgar, hasta que la corta con sus dientes.

Un poco después de las 4am se levanta y se para desnudo en la ventana. Siempre dijo que conseguiría un garaje para Baby, uno que a ella le gustara. Vio una cubierta igual a la que tiene hace unos meses en la laptop de Sam. Sabe, en el fondo, que siempre ha querido ser como Bobby: un amigo, un padre sustituto, alguien en quien la gente confié, tener su respeto. Estar semi-retirado, pero no fuera del todo. Sueña con pertenecer a algún lado.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y se hace un café. Le da un sorbo solo en la cocina de arriba. Le ayuda un poco con su cansancio, pero no disminuye en nada la corrosiva ansiedad que se arrastra en sus entrañas. Mira la forma del sofá, el lomo de cada libro, toma la foto de su boda y la estudia. No puede recordar ese día, pero el anillo es una verdad solida en su mano izquierda y Cas esta dormido en el cuarto… ¿verdad?, ¿es realmente posible que solo este soñando con todo esto?

Cuando no puede soportarlo más, llama a Sam, escucha el timbre del teléfono antes de que Sam responda con un aturdido. – ¿Dean?, ¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo que hablar contigo. –susurra.

– ¿Está todo bien? –Sam le pregunta con seriedad.

No puede hacerlo a través del teléfono, hay demasiado que explicar. Dean inhala profundamente. – ¿Puedes venir hasta aquí? –le pregunta.

–Son casi las cinco de la mañana. –protesta Sam. – ¿Estas borracho?

–No, yo no... –Dean inhala profundamente y luego exhala. –Voy para allá, ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

–No, Dean… –comienza Sam y Dean lo escucha sentarse en la cama. –Susie acaba de llegar y los niños están dormidos.

– ¿Y? –pregunta frunciendo el seño.

– ¿No puede esperar unas horas?

Por la forma en la que esta carcomiendo a Dean no puede esperar ni un minuto más. _Esto no es real. Esto no es real._ Puede sentir el pánico creciendo en su pecho, debajo de sus costillas, cierra los ojos.

–Sammy, sabes que no te lo pediría.

Hay una larga pausa en la que Dean escucha a Sam exhalar, el crujido del colchón, pasos y el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta.

–Dame una hora, ¿bien? –Sam le dice, un poco más fuerte. Debe haber salido al pasillo, Dean lo imagina recargado contra la puerta.

–Ven por atrás. –le dice. –Estaré en la cocina.

–Bien. –dice Sam y cuelga.

Dean se viste a obscuras y baja las escaleras para esperarlo. Se hace otra taza de café y se para delante del fregadero, mirando por la ventana el patio a obscuras. Imagina una carretera abandonada, el cansancio muscular por caminar horas y horas, el grito ahogado de Cas: – ¿Dean?, ¿Dean?

_Tienes que volver._

Sam detiene su carro poco después de las seis. El sol aun no termina de salir, pero hay suficiente luz como para ver su expresión cuando golpea la puerta trasera. Sus cejas están fruncidas, el seño más pronunciado y se pasa las manos por la boca. Saluda a Dean con la cabeza, tiene unos pantalones arrugados y una camiseta.

– ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Dean señala con el pulgar sobre su hombro hacia la cafetera.

–Creo que necesitas una taza. –dice.

–Traje la mía. –dice Sam, enseñándole un termo. – ¿Vas a decirme porque me has sacado de mi cama a la mitad de la noche?

Dean sirve dos tazas de cualquier modo y bebe el suyo negro, es fuerte y amargo. Cierra los ojos.

El fregadero de cobre es suave y frio al tacto. Mete los dedos alrededor del borde del grifo, siente cada imperfección en la superficie, el cambio gradual del color, desde el brillante color de un centavo hasta el cálido marrón obscuro de las uniones. Guía su mano a lo largo del arco del grifo. Con un dedo abre la llave y observa el agua correr. Recuerda la esquina doblada en una revista que su madre le había enseñado.

–Me encanta este fregadero. –le dice. – ¿Qué piensas?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras le pide otra de las uvas que está comiendo mientras colorea algo para su padre. Su madre dejo la revista de lado, acariciándose su barriga grande y redonda. El demonio de ojos amarillos llego antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de poner ese fregadero en su propia cocina.

El agua hace un remolino cuando se va por el desagüe. Dean mueve los dedos entre la corriente, dejando que se le meta debajo de las uñas para limpiarse la suciedad. El agua esta fría, húmeda, con todas las propiedades que el agua debería tener, pero…

¿Y si esto no es agua?, ¿y si el grifo no está realmente abierto, porque en realidad no hay un grifo? La posibilidad se revolotea en su mente y por un instante, la corriente de agua se congela. Deja de correr, hay un golpe brusco de silencio. El único movimiento es el latido de su corazón que suene profundo en sus entrañas, un aleteo de pánico aterrador. Un parpadeo más tarde, el agua sigue cayendo, en un ritmo relajante que no puede hacer nada contra el terror que le atraviesa como un rayo.

–No creo que nada de esto sea real. –dice.

Sam se levanta y cierra la llave. – ¿Qué? –pregunta.

–Acabo de pasar horas memorizando todos los poros en la cara de Cas, pero eh. –Dean se rie con incredulidad. –No creo que existan en verdad.

– ¿Tal vez nos deberíamos sentar? –Sam le sugiere, acercándole un taburete.

– ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? –Dean le pregunta, parándose al otro lado de la mesa. –Han sido meses.

–Aun pueden volver. –insiste Sam.

–Sabes que decir, ¿y si esto me parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad?

Sam lo mira, sonriendo suavemente y bajando la mirada. Dean sabe como luce la derrota en el rostro de su hermano cuando la ve. Niega con la cabeza fuertemente y reza, _dime que estoy equivocado, dime que soy un idiota._ Pero Sam se endereza y cruza las manos sobre el borde de la mesa.

– ¿No crees que te lo has ganado? –le pregunta.

–Sammy. –Dean le dice. –Por favor, dime que esto es real.

Sam lo mira largamente.

–Esto es tan real como tú quieras. –le dice finalmente.

–Pero… tus _hijos._ –dice Dean, la garganta se le cierra. –Susie.

–Es lo que quieres para mí. –dice Sam, sus palabras son lo equivalente a un puñetazo en sus entrañas. Se muerde el labio, usando sus dientes para luchas contra las lágrimas.

– ¿Si?, ¿Qué hay de Cas? –dice Dean, odia la manera en la que su voz tiembla. –Esto no es lo que quiero para él, después de todo lo que ha pasado merece ir a casa. Yo no _haría_ esto.

–Quieres que te elija. –dice Sam suavemente. –No crees que lo mereces, pero deseas que se quede.

Dean exhala contra su palma y se tambalea por el dolor, se siente enfermo. Toma otra bocanada de aire y otra más, y luego se deja caer contra la nevera y exhala fuertemente. Deja caer su mirada al piso y parpadea, después mira sus manos, la ventana, hacia cualquier lado, porque lo que está sentado en la barra no es su hermano.

Ve movimiento a través de la ventana que le llama la atención, Dean mira un cuervo azul en el jardín, sobre una de las rejas, parpadea y el ave ahora es un cardenal rojo. Cuando vuelve a parpadear el ave ya no está allí.

–Dios. –maldice.

–Si te quedas, esto podría ser tu realidad.

Sabía que la oferta llegaría, igual que como lo hizo con los djinn, pero no estaba preparado para su reacción ante ella. Se siente aliviado, el solo pensar en quedarse, tan absurdo como eso suena, le alivia temporalmente su malestar. Puede vivir aquí el resto de su vida, con Cas, feliz, establecido y amado. Pero recuerda lo que dijo Balthazar, sobre Sam y Cas estando histéricos, sobre Cas muriendo.

– ¿Si?, ¿y qué pasaría contigo y con Cas? –pregunta. – ¿Quieres que los abandone?

Los hombros de Sam suben y bajan. –A veces tienes que hacer lo que es mejor _para ti._

–No voy a dejarlos.

–Ese siempre ha sido el problema. –dice Sam. –Nunca estas dispuesto a ponerte en primer lugar.

– ¿Pueden venir aquí? –pregunta.

–Esto está construido a tu alrededor, una vez que te vayas no podrás volver.

–Puedo quemar otra pluma. –dice Dean.

–No sería este universo. –responde Sam, mirando sus manos. –Podrían haber similitudes, pero no hay garantías de que vuelvas de nuevo aquí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Tiene sentido, ¿no? –Sam le dice. –No soy un experto, pero en mi experiencia, las cosas no suelen salir como tú quieres.

–Tengo que volver. –le responde Dean con voz ronca.

–Sam va a entender si te quedas.

Sobre su cabeza, Dean escucha la alarma apagarse, el sonido de los pasos de Cas.

– ¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunta.

–Cas quiere lo que tú quieres. Estará bien.

– ¡Va a morir! –grita.

–Está bien con eso. –le responde Sam.

No. Esto es todo lo que siempre ha querido y todo aquello que estaba demasiado asustado como para pedir, pero no puede hacerlo. No va a dejar a Sammy, no así, sin una explicación o un adiós. No va a dejar morir a Cas ni va a dejar que encuentre a alguien más.

Sam sabe cuál es su decisión sin que tenga que decirla. Es claro por la manera en la que su rostro cae, la forma en la que se alisa la camisa y se aclara la garganta.

–Bien, entonces. –dice. –Debería irme antes de que Cas baje, para dejarlos…

–Sí. –Dean está de acuerdo, se siente obligado a abrazar a Sam, pero se detiene y lo guía a la salida.

–Entonces. –dice Sam, con una mano en la puerta del coche. –Buena suerte.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, a varios pasos de distancia. –Gracias.

Mira a Sam subirse al coche y encender el motor, retrocediendo lentamente hacia la entrada y saliendo por ella. Levanta su mano en señal de despedida y Dean asiente en respuesta.

El parabrisas brilla y Dean mira incrédulo el lugar donde el auto de Sam solía estar. Pero no lo ve, no puede escucharlo en la calle, solo el sonido distante del tráfico, el canto de un pájaro que sobrevuela. Sabe que Sam se ha ido y que no va a volver.

¿Cas lo sabe?, debe hacerlo, debe hacerlo porque Cas no…

Dean se muerde el labio y delinea con el dedo las cicatrices gemelas en su antebrazo. Sam no es real, lo que significa que estas cicatrices tampoco lo son. Tampoco el camino de entrada, ni la grava bajo sus pies, ni el viento que sopla entre los árboles y le golpea la piel. Y eso significa que Cas, el peso entre las piernas de Dean, el calor de su boca, la forma en la que besa su hombro para despertarlo. Tampoco es real.

El paisaje cambia delante del y se desvanece. Se tambalea hacia el garaje, hacia Baby y pone sus manos en su capo. El metal es frio a su tacto, ella es solida, pero tampoco está realmente aquí.

–Muy bien, hijo de puta emplumado. –dice.

Se encoge cuando escucha el aleteo, el movimiento no causa corrientes de aire en el garaje. Balthazar aparece, está realmente sorprendido. Dean lo encara abriendo los ojos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunta Dean.

–Cinco días. –dice Balthazar. –Para ti, supongo, han pasado meses.

La garganta de Dean se cierra, aprieta la mandíbula y asiente una vez, dejando caer sus manos.

– ¿Cómo volvemos? –le pregunta, encontrándose con los ojos de Balthazar, este levanta dos dedos y se golpea la frente, Dean asiente, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Se limpia la nariz con la manga.

–Bien. –dice y palmeando la pared rugosa. –Iré contigo con una condición.

– ¿Realmente crees que estas en condiciones de negociar?

–Júrame que Cas no morirá. Que harás lo necesario para asegurarte de eso, utiliza mi alma si es necesario, pero que viva o te enviare al cielo a la antigua. ¿Capiche?

Hay una emoción pasajera en la cara de Balthazar: está impresionado. Su boca se contrae nerviosamente, pero luego asiente de nuevo y levanta su mano con los dos dedos extendidos, pero Dean lo detiene con ambas manos.

–D-dame un minuto. –tartamudea, y mira hacia la casa.

–Bien. –dice Balthazar. –Vamos a perder más tiempo mientras te despides de tus amigos imaginaros, no importa que los reales están de verdad esperando que vuelas.

– ¿Funcionaria el sigilo si lo dibujo justo ahora, pendejo? –Dean le amenaza, saca su navaja de bolcillo y lo abre, poniendo hoja contra su palma. Balthazar vacila un poco, su mirada enfocada en la mano del otro, quizás no lo sepa con certeza, pero es obvio que no va a arriesgarse, da un paso atrás.

–Haz lo que quieras. –dice.

El camino por el césped es lento, surrealista. Mira la parrilla, el jardín junto a la cocina, la pila de composta llena de restos de vegetales. Uno a uno, parecen brillar y desaparecer. Pone una mano sobre las mecedoras en el porche y las balancea, crujen y después se quedan completamente en silencio. Gira el pomo de la puerta y se queda sin aliento cuando ve a Cas.

Esta vestido, se acaba de duchar y su cabello aun esta húmedo y peinado con sus dedos. Dean se pregunta cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, si le hubiera dado suficiente tiempo a Cas para bañarse o si imagino esto también. Quiere tanto que Cas sea real, que le diga que Balthazar está mintiendo, que Balthazar _es la ilusión_ , que esta casa y esta vida que han construido juntos es real. Que esta mañana solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, recuerdo el sueño que ha tenido, de la voz sin cuerpo de Cas que le llama en una carretera obscura, la voz de Balthazar diciéndole que debe volver. Dean traga duro, sabiendo que Balthazar no está mintiendo y que Cas no está realmente aquí, es solo una copia perfecta.

Esta delante de la isla, mezclando algo. Tiene un estúpido delantal y le da la espalda a Dean. Despacio, Dean camina detrás de él y le rodea con los brazos.

–Hey. –dice, escucha la tensión en su propia voz, besando la oreja de Cas para cubrirla. – ¿Qué haces?

–El relleno para el pie. –dice Cas, Dean le abraza más fuerte y se queda allí durante mucho tiempo, sintiendo los músculos de Cas moviéndose. Memoriza la sensación de su espalda contra si, la textura de su cabello contra su cien,  el trozo de piel detrás de su oreja y piensa que puede estar muriendo.

–Tengo que salir. –dice con falsa alegría. Solo se está mintiendo a sí mismo, pero está desesperado por mantener esta memoria.

–Bien. –dice Cas, girando la cabeza para darle un beso rápido. Dean lo sostiene, besándolo con más fuerza, desesperado.

–No tardare. –miente, sus labios tiemblan, se niega a soltarlo, pero Cas se desliza de ellas y lleva el recipiente hasta la corteza del pie que esta junto al horno.

–Debería estar listo cuando vuelvas. –dice y le sonríe a Dean por encima del hombro. Dean se aleja, se obliga a sonreír y aprieta las llaves, es un dolor sordo que aumenta conforme más aprieta las llaves.

–No puedo esperar. –dice. Cas le da la espalda y empieza a esparcir el relleno en círculos.

Podría quedarse.

Podría quedarse aquí, con Cas, hasta que los dos sean viejos y malhumorados hijos de puta que corretean a los niños lejos del césped del jardín delantero. Podría volver a ser su realidad. Podría enseñarles a Mary y John las conexiones, entrenar a las nuevas generaciones de cazadores. Él y Cas irían de vacaciones a ver a Kate, a pasar unos días en la playa. Susie y Sam van a comprar la casa en venta sobre esta calle y las fogatas se convertirán en un evento semanal. Sus hijos van a crecer e irse y van a volver con sus propios hijos. Cas estará allí, Sam  también. Ellos van a existir mientras Dean lo haga, nunca tendrá que pasar un día sin ellos.

Sabe que es verdad, lo sabe hasta los huesos. Podría quedarse, quiere quedarse.

Da un paso hacia la puerta, y luego otro, hasta que su espalda choca contra el pomo. Respira fuertemente y se da la vuelta, abriéndola. Pone un pie fuera. Las tablas brillan debajo de su peso.

 _Te amo,_ piensa.

–Oh. –Cas le llama por sobre su hombro. –Se nos termino la crema para el café.

–Comprare algunas. –dice Dean. Su voz se rompe de verdad en ese momento pero Cas no se gira para mirarlo, se vuelve hacia el pie y gira su recipiente una y otra vez.

Va a la entrada del garaje, de nuevo junto a Balthazar, ve el coche que no es realmente su Baby. No se atreve a mirar al gato.

–Sácame de una vez de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión. –su garganta se cierra, sus ojos se humedecen.

Balthazar se mantiene en silencio mientras levanta la mano hacia la frente de Dean.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.  
> Dedicado a Nate de ao3, porque al final tenias razón, y fuiste de las pocas personas que pensaron en eso.  
> Diccionario.  
> Radiofaro: Se utiliza por aviones y barcos para definir que puedan ser localizados mediante ondas.  
> Die hard: Duro de matar en Latino América y Jungla de cristal en España.  
> Lo volveré a subir cuando puedan darle una revisada, el siguiente posiblemente tarde igual que los demás considerando que vuelvo a clases el martes, pero tratare de darme el tiempo. Mil gracias por leer y comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean se despierta jadeante, tratando de buscar la lámpara. No está donde debería, en cambio, sus dedos se enredan entre sabanas frías y una cama vacía.

En la habitación no suena el canto de los pájaros habitual, el ruido del molino de café o la respiración de Cas. El silencio es inexplicablemente pesado y agobiante, el olor es diferente también, en lugar de lavanda, huele a humedad, a libros antiguos y ropa sucia. Esta el olor a comida grasienta, tal vez tocino. Su estomago gruñe y se gira boca abajo.

Podría estar soñando. El pensamiento le levanta el ánimo, pero las calmadas voces fuera de la puerta amortiguan cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener. La que se escucha más fuerte es la de Sam, inconfundible. Dean estira su mano experimentalmente hacia el lado de Cas en la cama, solo para chocar con la mesita de noche y la lámpara que tenía en su habitación en el bunker.

No enciende el interruptor de inmediato, sus dedos flotan por encima de él, delineando con el pulgar el borde. Si no enciende la luz, puede pretender, aunque sea solo por un momento, que es media noche. Que Cas tuvo que levantarse por alguna razón y volverá de inmediato.

Pero Dean escucha su voz, cansada y humana, al otro lado de la puerta, cada vez más cerca. Cas está hablando agitadamente con Balthazar y el pomo de la puerta gira y se abre.

– ¿Dean? –lo llama Sammy desde la puerta, y luego se sienta en el borde de la cama, sacudiendo su hombro.

Los dedos de alguien se ponen sobre los suyos, sabe que son de Castiel sin mirarlo, oprimen el botón y enciende la luz. Dean retira su mano y entrecierra los ojos para protegerse del resplandor.

–Dean, gracias a Dios. –dice Sam. –Estábamos muy preocupados.

Dean no responde de inmediato, simplemente se frota la cara, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sonreiría al ver a Sam tan joven de nuevo, si la vista no le partiera el corazón. Tiene pronunciadas ojeras, probablemente no ha dormido desde que Dean desapareció. Su mano es grande y cálida en el hombro de Dean.

–Te vez como mierda. –grazna Dean, Sam se ríe aliviado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Dean ve a Cas de pie, de espaldas a la pared. Tiene un par de pantalones de chándal grises y una camisa negra de AC/DC que Dean reconoce como propia. Su cabello está más despeinado de lo normal y tiene una palidez enfermiza, como si se estuviera desangrando, pero está de pie. Cas está vivo, esta mirándolo. Pero Dean no puede mirarlo.

–Hey Cas. –dice, las palabras salen ásperas, como si le rasparan la garganta.

–Hola Dean.

–Bueno, esto es enternecedor. –dice Balthazar desde la puerta.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunta Sam.

¿Cómo puede siquiera empezar a describir la casa, o los niños de Sam o la suavidad de los labios de Cas? Cierra los ojos, girando la cabeza de lado a lado.

–No importa. –dice y a eso Balthazar hace un ruido irritado.

–Podemos hablar de eso más tarde. –responde Sam, sonriéndole de nuevo, acariciando su brazo y levantándose. –Te dejaré dormir.

–Gracias. –murmura contra su almohada.

–Me alegro de que estés en casa. –dice Sam, sus palabras duelen.

Cas se queda después de que Sam sale de la habitación, en silencio, junto a la cama. Dean tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no puede estirar su brazo para alcanzarlo, ya no puede tocarlo a pesar de su cercanía. Este es el _verdadero_ Castiel, no una fabricación de los deseos a medio formar de Dean, no tiene que cortarle el brazo o hacerle preguntas para saber si es realmente él. Solo lo sabe, al igual que sabe lo que estas son sus sabanas, su piel, sus lágrimas calientes que se deslizan espontáneamente de sus ojos.

Cas pone una mano en la frente de Dean, pero solo hace todo más difícil.

–Vete Cas. –dice contra su almohada.

Castiel se va y Dean no se siente mejor, la soledad es sofocante, lo aplasta por todos lados. Sube las rodillas hasta su pecho abrazándolas, encerrándose en sí mismo. No puede respirar y no está seguro de querer hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Duerme todo el día, no tiene idea de qué hora es cuando se despierta. El hambre vuelve con fuerza y le obliga a levantarse de la cama. No va al baño, no se cepilla los dientes, no se ve en el espejo. Mira su armario y busca entre su ropa, se cepilla el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra se alisa la camisa.

El anillo le llama la atención, lo mira un momento, con un destello momentáneo de felicidad en su pecho, el sentimiento creciendo hasta deslizarse inevitablemente en el dolor. Se saca el anillo del dedo, retorciéndolo entre sus yemas, para después lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación, a un rincón obscuro, no lo escucha golpear el piso. Su dedo late ante la ausencia.

No se cambia de ropa, deja las puertas del armario abiertas de par en par, caminando descalzo hasta la cocina. Sam se levanta tan pronto como lo ve entrar, dejando de lado lo que está leyendo, se acerca pero no lo toca.

– ¿Qué te traigo? –le pregunta.

– ¿Balthazar sigue aquí? –dice, su voz es áspera, busca a tientas la cafetera.

–Le dije que me diera unos días. –responde Sam, agarrando una taza limpia y sirviéndole café. Dean está muy cansado para protestar y se deja caer en una silla.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunta.

–Rescatar un alma. –dice Sam, pasándole la taza a Dean y sentándose con él en la mesa. –Al parecer el profeta Elías está atrapado en una bola de fuego, Balthazar quiere encontrarlo y liberarlo para después pedirle un aventón al piso de arriba.

–Pero aun tiene su gracia. –dice Dean entre sorbos, el café le quema la garganta, le hace sentir mejor.

–Dice que no es bienvenido. –Sam se encoje de hombros. –Esta desterrado o algo así por el alma que compro, pero si puede entrar…

–Con el alma de un profeta junto a él, sería estúpido sacarlo a patadas. –Dean concluye, tratando de ajustarse las gafas que no están allí, se pellizca el puente de la nariz para disimular. –Muy listo.

–Supongo. –dice Sam.

–Entonces, ¿voy a hacerlo?

– ¿Quieres? –le pregunta Sam, es la primera vez que le pregunta lo que quiere desde que fuera curado.

Lo que _quiere_ es volver a la cama, tirar las mantas sobre su cabeza y dormir. Hay una sensación fantasma en sus dedos, en forma de un anillo que en realidad nunca existió. Cierra los ojos y bebe.

– ¿Dean? –dice Sam.

–No. –responde Dean, casi sin aliento. –Hazlo tú. –exhala sobre la taza, el calor del café le calienta la cara.

– ¿Quieres hablar de esto? –Sam le ofrece, casi como pregunta.

Dean deja caer su frente en sus palmas y sacude la cabeza, tapándose los ojos. Se pregunta cuánto les dijo Balthazar, si Sam sabe sobre Cas, si Cas sabe que Dean pasó tres meses actuando su propia comedia romántica. Sam le dirá si le pregunta, pero Dean no está seguro de querer escuchar su vida resumida en notas como los casos.

Después de un minuto, siente una ola de tristeza subir desde su pecho, rápido como la inundación que no pudo contener, y se para bruscamente.

_Podías haber evitado que el rio se desbordara tanto como podías parar la lluvia._

–Volveré a la cama. –dice y hace, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Saca una botella de whisky del último cajón de su cómoda y bebe hasta que sus ojos se cierran. El resto del café se enfría sobre la mesita de noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean duerme con su brazo enroscado sobre su almohada y sueña con Vermont.

Camina por la casa, esta vacía: solo paredes desnudas sin muebles. Camina a través de las habitaciones de los huéspedes, recordando el par de lámparas amarillas, una de las placas de Kansas. Abre cada puerta, camina dentro de ellas un momento, luego la cierra y se va. Una a una las habitaciones se disuelven, a pesar de que no las está viendo, sabe que las puertas se han ido.

En la cocina solo está la isla que se desmorona cuando pone una mano sobre la superficie, se desliza entre sus dedos como arena. La luz sobre el fregadero es justo como se ve el sol por la mañana, pero no hay nada al otro lado de la ventana, no hay jardín ni huerto. Es todo de color blanco, cuando sube las escaleras, los escalones se mueven y se agrietan bajo su peso.

El piso de arriba también esta vacio, solo las paredes y el suelo de madera pálida, excepto por la fotografía en la repisa. Llega a ella tentativamente, esperando a que el marco se rompa, pero es un peso solido entre sus manos. Sus caras siguen iguales, sonriendo y felices. Acaricia la cara de Cas en la fotografía, para después, poner el marco boca abajo y alejarse.

Su habitación está intacta, todo en su lugar: la cama de color blanco, las mesitas de noche de madera, las revistas que Dean hojeo antes. Delinea las sabanas con su mano y se acuesta, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el lugar de Cas. Quizás pueda quedarse aquí hasta mañana. Su mano se encuentra con algo pequeño y duro.

Levanta la manta y lo ve, un pequeño objeto negro sobre la sábana blanca. Es el anillo de bodas de Cas, Dean nunca lo vio fuera de su mano, por lo que lo estudia, delinea con su pulgar el acabado negro, se ve desgastado por el uso diario. Lo pone a contra luz y ve una inscripción en la parte interior, es solo una palabra “Bluebrid” y se ríe de su propio sentimentalismo y las referencias a Led Zeppelin. Aprieta el anillo con su mano cuando sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

Cierra los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vuelve a despertarse cuando Sam y Balthazar ya se han ido. Baja por comida, encontrando a Cas sentado silenciosamente en la mesa. Abre la alacena, sacando un frasco de mantequilla de maní y galletas, se las come contra el mostrador, junto al lavabo, dándole deliberadamente la espalda a Cas.

No es su culpa, pero está enojado con él. No tiene sentido, porque todo fue obra de Dean. Recuerda estar en la bodega, esparciendo las cosas a su alrededor sobre el piso. Si Sammy no iba a dejarlo salir del bunker, iba a hacer algo útil, lo que significaba que haría todo lo que pudiera para salvar a Cas.

Había intentado orar sin éxito, ni siquiera estando seguro de que los pendejos escuchaban.  Pero tenía pocas opciones o tiempo, por el aspecto de Cas, solo le quedaban días: apenas podía estar de pie y no comía, sobreviviendo por la gracia tenue que aun se aferraba a él.

Tocar el alma de Dean no era buena idea, era demasiado arriesgado ya que apenas había restaurado su humanidad y Cas se había negado a usar el alma de Sam. No poseía el suficiente poder como para asegurar que Sam no resultaría herido o muerto. Lo peor es que Cas temía que no funcionara. Tenía tan poca gracia restante que solo podía recargar la que le quedaba, no reconstruirla.

–No voy a sacrificar tu vida. –Cas le dijo con firmeza cuando Sam lo sugirió. Dean supo entonces, que se había resignado a morir.

–Bien, si vas a dejar que tu obstinación te mate, yo no me detendré hasta salvar tu emplumado trasero. –Dean grito, saliendo de la habitación.

Si los ángeles no van a escuchar y no van a enviar a nadie, Dean va a arrastrar a uno de los hijos de puta abajo usando sus plumas, olfateando con sus devotas narices, quizás cuando _vieran a Cas…_

Carajo, Dean les rogaría si tiene que, si se vuelve necesario.

Recuerda la bolsa de evidencias, el tomar una pluma entre sus dedos. Se parecía a cualquier pluma de ángel que hubiera visto antes, larga y obscura, con forma de hoja. Quema con un encendedor el borde.

Piensa en la otra pluma que encontró fuera de la habitación de hotel en Delaware: tenía la misma forma, color y era la misma bolsa de pruebas. Se ríe amargamente sobre su café, se da cuenta de que trato de advertírselo todo el tiempo. Dios, incluso había incluido a los _mothman._

Si mira a Cas, va a sentir cosas por él que le pertenecen a alguien más, alguien que no existe, así que se queda junto al fregadero, bebiendo su café. Se sirve una segunda taza y se la bebe. Se queda allí de pie mucho tiempo después de terminarse el café, sus dedos sujetando el lavabo de porcelana, hasta que Cas se levanta con un suspiro y sale.

Cuando es seguro para él darse la vuelta, Dean se retira a la obscuridad de su habitación. Deja las luces apagadas pero no duerme, simplemente yace de espaldas, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam se va una semana, dejando un montón de comida en la nevera. Dean sobrevive a base de mantequilla de maní y whisky, encuentra una bolsa de malvaviscos en la alacena y la lanza contra la pared molesto. Se baña dos veces, no cambia sus sabanas, deja tierra donde se para todos los días, se pone la misma ropa que se ha llenado de sudor y agrandado.

Se pasa horas boca abajo trazando patrones aleatorios sobre la funda de la almohada o boca arriba, memorizando las imperfecciones del techo y las paredes.

Hay lapsus en los que está bien. Se sienta, lee, come, va al baño, ve la televisión. Incluso se ha reído en voz alta algunas veces, pero luego nota algo, cualquier cosa: la juventud en sus manos, el resplandor de la luz artificial. Mira la puerta de su habitación, esperando a ver a Kansas sentada allí y es entonces cuando lo golpea: está en Lebanon, en el bunker, nunca volverá a ver esa casa de nuevo.

Una vez llega a ese punto, que bien podría ser causado por una cadena de sucesos. No hay vuelta atrás. Lo único que puede hacer es sufrir con sus labios temblorosos, soportar la vergüenza por las lágrimas calientes que se resbalan por su rostro. Los sollozos suenan impropios, arrastrándose desde lo profundo de su dolor, desde el fondo de su pecho. Hacen eco en la habitación hasta que dejan de parecer suyos.

Tarda cuatro días antes de quedarse dormido en medio de la cama, se obliga a sacar la almohada extra. Pero cada mañana, despierta de nuevo en su lado y se da la vuelta para encarar un espacio vacío, se despierta con su propio brazo estirado hacia el otro lado y por una fracción de segundo, piensa que es Cas, solo que su espalda esta helada. Pero Cas no está recostado a su lado. Dean trata de recordarse que eso nunca pasó realmente. Que no era su cuerpo ni Cas, lo mejor es pensar en él como un sueño. Fue solo un sueño, una maldita pesadilla. Nada diferente a Carmen.

Excepto que lo es, Carmen nunca existió y Cas está dormido al final del pasillo.

Sus pensamientos se desvían a Kate y su modesta casa de dos habitaciones en Nueva Jersey. Se pregunta de donde salió, si era el conjunto de todas las personas que ha ayudado a lo largo de los años o si por casualidad realmente existe. Se le ocurre pedirle a Sam su portátil y buscar su nombre, sabe lo suficiente acerca de su pasado para ser capaz de encontrarla, sabe que su hermano murió en un accidente automovilístico en esta época. Pero cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación, escucha a Cas arrastrar los pies hasta el baño y da la vuelta, con menos energía que antes. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y bebe.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Sam regresa, Dean ha dejado de llorar a intervalos aleatorios y la botella de whiskey hace tiempo se termino, esta tirada junto a la cama.

Ya no siente tristeza, ya no siente nada cuando piensa en Vermont. Parece pequeño en su mente, como una televisión antigua al final de un largo pasillo, la imagen parpadea, perdiendo resolución, desea que desaparezca de una vez.

Lee libros sin entender una palabra, como en un idioma extraño. Murmura las silabas, pero no tienen sentido. Abandona los libros sin terminar en una pila sobre su mesita de noche.

Su teléfono está muerto, lo tiene guardado en su cajón.

Sam es paciente al principio, le deja comer en su habitación y no dice nada sobre ello tampoco. Pero después de dos días, entra en la habitación de Dean sin tocar y enciende la luz arrugando la nariz.

 -Viejo, apesta aquí. –dice, destapando a Dean, toma la botella vacía y la tira en el bote.

Dean le da la espalda y se pone la almohada sobre la cabeza.

–No. –dice Sam, quitándole la almohada. –Te vas a levantar y vas a bañarte, luego voy a darte un poco de comida decente.

Tira de Dean, empujándolo hacia el baño y abriendo la regadera.

–Voy a lavar las sabanas. –dice. –Y tu ropa, quítatela.

Dean deja que el agua corra golpeándole la espalda, hasta que está tan insensible como él. Se restriega como si esto le pudiera quitar el dolor de la piel y la cara caliente. Sam llega y cierra el agua, teniéndole una toalla a Dean, quien no la toma, por lo que le seca el pelo y la envuelve torpemente alrededor de su cintura, guiándolo después fuera de la ducha.

–Estoy bien. –dice Dean, parpadeando lentamente.

Sam lo mira apenado y apunta a la pila de ropa limpia sobre el mostrador.

–Haré el desayuno. –dice. –El tocino estará listo pronto.

Dean piensa en las fotografías en los álbumes, en si mismo saliendo de  foco. Su  insensibilidad, algunos de los sentimientos se filtran de nuevo, son negros y resbaladizos como el petróleo, como la sangre de Leviathan y se está ahogando. Sus ojos se inundan y llora, llora en el baño mientras Sam lo ve impotente.

–Por favor, habla conmigo. –le pide Sam.

Pero Dean jadea, guardando la compostura y tallándose los ojos con fuerza. El dolor se asienta y puede ignorarlo de nuevo.

–Saldré en un minuto. –dice.

–Dean... –responde Sam y estira los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero Dean camina hacia atrás, hacia la puerta del baño y la cierra detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean evita cualquier habitación en la que este Cas. Tiene demasiado miedo de mirarlo, por lo que se refugia en la biblioteca, con un libro sobre las piernas que no lee. El bunker vibra en energía: desde el repiqueteo de las computadoras, hasta el sistema de aire acondicionado, sobre su cabeza, las luces fluorescentes zumban y parpadean.

Pasa los dedos sobre la tapa del libro, a lo largo de los bordes amarillentos de sus páginas, sobre las letras en relieve del lomo. La cubierta es de color rojo, el texto está en griego. Pero lo mantiene en su regazo con cuidado, delineando una pequeña mancha en la parte superior de una de sus páginas.

Se queda allí todo el día, hasta que Cas lo encuentra sentado en la biblioteca. Huele al jabón de Dean y tiene otra de sus camisetas, este fija su vista en las letras sobre su pecho, jamás viendo sus ojos.

–La cena esta lista. –dice Cas. –Calenté las sobras.

Dean no tiene hambre, su estomago está vacío, pero no siente ganas de comer. No responde, solo asiente con la cabeza para hacerle saber a Cas que le escucho, deja caer el libro al piso.

Cas se inclina para recogerlo, pone sus manos sobre las de Dean, pero este no puede soportar que Cas lo toque. No quiere su compasión. Se levanta bruscamente, lanzando el libro contra la pared, Cas lo mira en silencio, después Dean sale de la biblioteca, caminando el largo pasillo hasta su habitación, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire como si acabara de salir del agua. Cierra la puerta antes de desplomarse.

Despierta sintiendo la tensión en todo su cuerpo, la mejilla aplastada contra el concreto, el dolor en su cadera por haber dormido sobre ella. Se levanta a penas y da traspiés hasta la cama, cayendo sobre ella sin molestarse en acomodar las sabanas. Si es que sueña, no lo recuerda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Dean, ¿Que fue lo que hice? –Cas le pregunta la tarde siguiente, sentándose en el lado contrario del sillón.

Dean mira sin mirar realmente la televisión, no cambio el canal, solo está mirando lo que sea que estuviera mirando Sammy antes. Es History Channel, algo sobre aliens, se ríe en voz alta  sobre lo ridículos que son los testigos, pensar que la muerte del ganado es de origen extraterrestre, pero la risa no viene realmente de su pecho.

Dean mira la televisión y Cas lo mira a él, repite su pregunta.

–Nada. –Dean le responde con lentitud. –No hiciste nada.

Esta lastimando a Cas y se odia a sí mismo por lastimarlo, pero se odia más por amarlo en primer lugar.

– ¿Era Lisa? –Cas le pregunta, Dean ni siquiera reconoce su nombre. – ¿Es por eso que no quieres hablar sobre eso?

Entonces Balthazar no les dijo, Dean mira directamente a Cas por primera vez desde que volvió. Cas se ve desgravado y enfermo, está demasiado pálido, con los ojos hundidos, grandes ojeras, a un paso de la muerte.

Dean no responde, solo desvía la mirada de nuevo, pero suspira aliviado.

– ¿Está bien si me siento contigo? –Cas le pregunta.

Este no es el Cas que él amo, pero lo ama y no puede hacerle esto. Nada de esto es su culpa. Dean asiente positivamente, aun cuando sus ojos se sienten irritados y hay un peso en su corazón. Cas se sienta junto a él, cerca, poniendo una manta sobre las piernas de ambos. Es áspera y tibia. No se están tocando y eso le duele, pero Cas esta aquí. Es un consuelo familiar de esta manera. Esta vivo, que es lo único que importa. Dean no sabe que es lo que hizo Balthazar para asegurarse de eso, pero está agradecido.

Miran el resto del programa de aliens en silencio. Empieza otro episodio y Cas se levanta sin decir nada y vuelve con té, le pasa una taza a Dean quien sonríe de manera rota.

–Gracias. –dice y se lo bebe, a pesar del amargo sabor.

El episodio documenta abducciones de  personas que dicen ver alies que son como brillantes luces azules. Dean se ríe de un testigo tras otro.

–Están viendo ángeles. –Cas dice, fascinado. Mueve su cabeza mientras habla, sus manos firmemente sosteniendo la taza. –Es extraño en lo que los humanos escogen creer.

–Sí. –Dean murmura, cubriendo débilmente su dedo anular desnudo.

Se queda dormido durante el tercer el episodio y se levanta con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cas, suspira contra su camisa, acariciándolo con su cara antes de darse cuenta de donde está. Se levanta de golpe, despertándose por completo y bajando la cabeza, sus mejillas están ardiendo.

–No me molesta. –Cas dice amablemente.

Pero a Dean si, mira a Cas con tristeza, deseando haberle pedido a Sam otra botella de whisky. Tiene demasiadas emociones justo ahora, siente que debería irse en cualquier momento, asustado de explotar con Cas por algo que no tiene nada que ver con él, no realmente. Quiere ahogar sus emociones.

Cuando apenas se va a excusar a sí mismo e irse a esconder a su habitación, Cas se mueve, para quedar recargado en el apoya brazos del sillón, su mejilla descansando en su mano. Dean lo imita, recostándose al lado opuesto del sillón. La distancia grita entre los dos.

El programa continua, pero Dean no registra ni una de las palabras. Cuando termina, algo más sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial II empieza. El montaje histórico esta en blanco y negro, lleno de estática, igual que sus memorias de Vermont.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –Cas le pregunta después de un rato. Dean parpadea un par de veces y se gira a mirarlo. –Puedo hacerte algo.

– ¿Vas a cocinar?

–Lo olvidaste. –Cas dice tenazmente. –Que adquirí habilidades básicas como vendedor en la gasolinera.

–Ah, ¿entonces puedes cocinar más que queso a la parrilla? –Dean le pregunta.

–Puedo intentarlo. –Cas dice y sonríe ligeramente. Quita la sabana de sus piernas y pone los dos pies en el piso.

 –Podía escucharte. –dice Dean sin pensarlo, antes de que Cas termine de levantarse. –Cuando estaba dormido, eras tú, ¿Verdad?

Cas cruza el sillón, tocando el brazo de Dean, quien no puede evitar mirar su mano. Es extraño que encuentre las manos de Cas hermosas. Son fuertes y callosas, no hay nada delicado en su composición, pero piensa que son hermosas igualmente. Con sus ojos, traza la red de venas que van desde sus nudillos hasta su muñeca. Sabe cómo se sienten las manos de Cas sobre todo su cuerpo y se siente culpable de eso.

–Siento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarte por mí mismo. –Cas le dice. –Creí que podría alcanzarte, ayudarte a entender que estabas en una ilusión, pero apenas tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacer la conexión, para cuando me escuchabas estaba ya demasiado débil para mantenerla.

–No es tu culpa.

–Tienes hambre. –Cas dice. –Podemos hablar más en la cocina.

Pero no lo hacen, Dean lo sigue en silencio y se sienta en la mesa, tocando la punta de sus dedos con sus pulgares uno tras otro, mientras Cas tomaba una pieza de pan del refrigerador, abriendo los cajones para sacar un cuchillo de mantequilla. Hace tiempo, ver a Cas actuando tan humano habría sido discordante. Ahora, es lo único que Dean podía hacer para no venirse abajo.

No tienen queso, por lo que Cas hace sándwiches de mantequilla de maní. Unta la mantequilla de maní sobre cada rebanada de pan y corta los sándwiches en cuatro. Los coloca todos en un plato que pone entre ambos, sonriéndole a Dean desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus dedos se rozan cuando Dean toma el primer trozo, tiene cuidado de no volver a tocarlo cuando va por el segundo y el tercer pedazo.

Cas se ve mejor cuando terminan de comer. Su piel aun se ve ceniza y su cabello necesita ser peinado, pero sus ojos están brillando. Con un poco de cuidado se vería bastante bien. Dean piensa en la bolsa dentro de la guantera del Impala.

 Cas aun se está paseando alrededor en sudadera. No es como que tuviera ropa propia aparte de lo que Jimmy tenia y las cosas que Dean le ha ido dejando. Piensa en ofrecerle a Cas que tome lo que quiera de su armario, pero conociendo a Cas, él estaría bien vistiendo la ropa de Dean indefinidamente y nunca molestándose por ajustarlas. No, tan pronto como Cas se sienta mejor, van a ir a comprarle ropa nueva, ropa que realmente le pertenezca a él.

–Estuvo bueno. –complementa, apuntando al plato vacío. Hace que Cas se ilumine, Dean se limpia la boca con una servilleta, haciéndola bolita, dándole una palmada amistosas Cas en el hombro cuando se levanta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vuelven al sillón y pasan una tarde tranquila juntos. Dean no se queda dormido sobre Cas de nuevo, pero se sienta y permite a Cas estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus piernas se toquen cuando se ríen de algo que pasó en la televisión. Una parte profunda en el pecho de Dean duele ante cada contacto esporádico, pero a Cas parece gustarle. Mira a Dean de vez en cuando, como si estuviera revisando si él se está riendo también.

Si la amistad de Cas es todo lo que puede tener, la tomará. No puede arriesgarse a leer más en las acciones de Cas que eso. No se alejan pero tampoco se acercan más, atrapados en una especie de limbo hasta que Sam llega a casa y los llama para la cena.

Trajo comida para llevar, pollo asado, puré de papa, maíz y frijoles. Le sirve a Dean una porción extra de vegetales, los cuales Dean se come a regañadientes y solo porque alivian la tensión alrededor de los ojos de Sam. Dean le da a Cas su segunda pieza de pollo mirándola con envidia.

Gasta el tiempo pensando los detalles de su casería con Kate, pensando en que mierda había ideado su cerebro. Piensa en la serie de chicas prestadas y vestidos de promoción. Recuerda la sensación de estar cantando en el karaoke, el sentido de libertad que le trajo. ¿Convirtió eso en un monstruo famoso y le dio unas cuantas noches libres?, asombroso.

Esa noche se queda despierto hasta tarde leyendo, hasta que sus ojos se cierran entre cada oración y el libro cae contra su pecho. Sueña con Cas caminando a través de la huerta, sobre recostarse una y otra vez sobre sabanas blancas.

Desea no poder soñar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tres días de televisión y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní para el almuerzo, una mancha rosa es visible en las mejillas de Cas. Come más y es capaz de estar despierto por periodos más largos de tiempo. Las sombras de sus ojos disminuyen, como si por fin hubiera tenido una noche de sueño completa.

Su apariencia aun es débil. Durante el desayuno, la mano de Dean está a medio camino de la cabeza de Cas antes de que pueda pensar lo que hace, vacila un poco antes de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Cas, tratar de peinarlo pero es inútil. Su cabello es caótico y un poco salvaje, justo como él. Dean piensa que debería ser doloroso tocarlo de nuevo, que gatillaría el resentimiento y la ira sobre lo que perdió, pero es agradable tocarlo de alguna manera. Aun se ve desalineado, pero parece complacido por la atención de Dean. Se miran a los ojos cuando Cas se presiona más contra la mano de Dean. Le sonríe. Dean mira su boca y aprieta los dientes, da una última pasada al cabello de Cas.

–Debería llamarte Harry Potter. –dice, quitando su mano.

–Tenemos similitudes. –dice pensativo y Dean mira, divertido, como Cas lo analiza seriamente.

Esa tarde, Dean va al garaje y abre la guantera de Baby, sacando una bolsa y volviendo al interior con ella.

–Aquí. –dice, entregándosela a Cas y luego alejándose con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Este abre la bolsa catalogando su contenido, parpadea y mira a Dean curioso.

–La conseguí hace un tiempo. –explica, metiendo las manos en sus bolcillos. –La primera vez que tú fuiste...–asiente señalando el cuerpo de Cas.

–Humano. –termina Cas.

–Sí.

–Gracias Dean. –dice genuinamente.

Dean trata de sonreír, Cas mantiene la bolsa consigo cuando van al sillón a jugar un videojuego de guerras, el cual Sam interrumpe con ensalada. Dean se frota sus pulgares adoloridos mientras toma un puñado de lechuga congelada y le pasa su plato a medio comer a Cas una vez esté limpio el suyo.

–No tengo hambre. –miente y mira como Cas se termina la segunda porción en un parpadeo.

Dean hace un sándwich después de que Sam se va a dormir y se lo come en la cocina a obscuras, luego hace otro y va a la habitación de Cas. Sigue despierto, hay una línea de luz que traspasa por debajo de su puerta. Dean no toca, solo abre la puerta empujando con su hombro. Cas está sentado en la cama, sin camisa, sus piernas están debajo de su cobertor, cambia las páginas de un libro de arte. Dean piensa en el hecho de que Cas es más antiguo que la primera pintura catalogada, más antiguo incluso que las colinas que rodean el bunker, es venerable y sabio y se está enfrentando al inevitable final de su vida. Los años que vivió como humano, su tiempo con Dean, solo son un error en el espectro de la existencia de Castiel, pero Dean es egoísta, está demasiado extasiado de que Cas esta aquí, con él, es mortal, pero sobrevivió.

Cas alza su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Dean a los ojos, sonreírle como bienvenida y volver su atención al libro de arte. La página está abierta en una estatua desgastada de mármol, está dañada por el tiempo, su cara rota. Cas delinea con sus dedos la imagen, luego se toca su propia cara.  Dean da unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y extiende el plato.

La habitación de Cas es simple, sin decoraciones, posiblemente solo la ve como un lugar de descanso y nada más, pero Dean lo ve en las paredes descubiertas, en la pequeña pila de ropa doblada junto a la cama.

–Creí que podrías estar hambriento. –dice, dejando el plato sobre la mesita de noche, junto a una pila de libros.

–El concepto que tiene  Sam por cena no es tan satisfactorio como el tuyo. –Cas confirma.

–Bueno, pero el de Sam es mil veces más sano. –admite. –Solo no le digas que dije eso. –aplaude cuando se sienta a una distancia segura de las piernas de Cas. –Entonces, ¿Arte, huh?–pregunta.

–Es hermoso. –Cas dice con un ligero asentimiento. –Tu especie es violenta y destructiva y aun así es capaz de semejante creación.

–Gracias. –Dean bufa. –Entonces, tú, uhm, ¿Eres uno de nosotros?, ¿Oficialmente?

–Soy un humano ahora. –Cas dice.

– ¿La gracia?

Cas sacude su cabeza. –Balthazar me la quito. –explica. –Si lo hubiera hecho yo mismo, me habría rehecho, no recordaría nada de esto.

– ¿Queda algo allí?

–Puedo sentir la marca de mi propia gracia, una pequeña parte de ella debió haberse quedado, pero no tiene poder. De  cualquier manera, debería serme suficiente para que cuando muera, me garantice el pase al cielo.

Algo se retuerce dolorosamente en el pecho de Dean por la simple mención de la muerte de Cas, el hecho de que ya está pensando en volver a casa. Se lo imagina sin gracia, sin alma, sobreviviendo en los bosques del purgatorio.

–Falta mucho tiempo para eso. –dice Dean, espera que suene reconfortante. –Aun tienes un montón de años por delante.

– ¿Y tú? –Cas pregunta. – ¿Cuales son tus planes ahora?

Dean delinea las costuras del enredón de Cas: es una cuadriculada azul y blanca con dibujos de animales en ella, es para la habitación de un niño. Dean no tiene idea si Cas la encontró en una de las bodegas del bunker o si Sam a compro en uno de los viajes a la ciudad, se ríe ante la idea de Sam en una tienda de segunda mano, comprando un enredón para niños para un tipo que es literalmente más viejo que el polvo.

 – ¿Qué pasa? –Cas pregunta con el seño fruncido.

–Nada. –Dean dice, toma la mitad del sándwich que hizo para Cas y le arranca un pedazo.

–Pensé que lo habías hecho para mí. –Cas le acusa, tomando la otra mitad antes de que Dean tenga la oportunidad de quitárselo.

–Te haré otro. –Dean le promete, estarán comiendo un montón de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea de media noche si Sam se mantiene a cargo de la cocina.

–Hasta ahora la mermelada que más me gusta es la de frambuesa –Cas declara, lamiendo los restos de su labio inferior. –No respondiste mi pregunta.

Dean se encoge de hombros, y da otra mordida, hablando con la boca llena. –Nunca imagine realmente una vida después de la casería. –dice.

–La expectativa de vida es corta. –Cas responde. Mastica, cambiando la página para mirar la pintura de un caballo.

–Cas... –Dean empieza _, siento todo esto_ , quiere decir, _mereces algo mejor_. –Si necesitas cualquier cosa... –dice, es una oferta abierta, espera que Cas entienda.

–Necesito otro sándwich. –Castiel responde, Dean rueda los ojos pero va a hacer otro plato. Comen mientras Dean da sus críticas a las pinturas en el libro de Cas y este da hechos sobre los artistas: aparentemente el cielo de Vermeer es un estudio muy iluminado, pero nadie ha sido capaz de hacer que da Vinci tome un pincel en doscientos años.

– ¿Cómo lo soportas? –Dean le pregunta después de un rato, Cas lo mira con duda, así que Dean se recarga contra la cabecera de la cama, manteniendo un pie en el piso. Traga duro y mira una mancha de humedad en el techo. – ¿Cómo es que no te estás volviendo loco, estando atrapado aquí?

Cas cierra el libro y lo deja a su lado, se estira sobre Dean, tirando de las sabanas hasta su pecho, se recuesta sobre un lado, su brazo debajo de la almohada y piensa por un rato.

–Nunca experimente la humanidad. –dice. –Nunca dormí o descanse, nunca supe lo que era tener hambre o sed, a veces percibía los ecos de esas sensaciones por mi recipiente, pero no eran mías. –Cas se limpia la garganta. –Ahora duele, siento y quiero.

Levanta su cabeza de la almohada, encontrándose con los ojos de Dean y sonríe cálidamente. –Entiendo porque mi padre nos ordeno amarlos.

El corazón de Dean late en su garganta y su pulso se acelera rápidamente, pero no se mueve. Sería tan simple agacharse y besar la comisura de la boca de Cas, recostar a Cas contra el horrible enredón y re aprender (aprender por primera vez) las curvas de su cuerpo, dejar que algo fuerte y ancestral lo sostenga. Cas lo dejaría, lo besaría de vuelta. Nunca lo dejaría si Dean se lo pide, pero no sabe si eso es lo que Cas realmente quiere, así que no lo hace.

– ¿Comiste lo suficiente? –en vez de eso pregunta.

La sonrisa de Cas parece más un seño fruncido que otra cosa.

–Te estás sonrojando. –observa, sus dedos delineando la funda de su almohada. – ¿Te estoy poniendo incomodo?

–Solo estoy cansado. – Dean se restriega la mejilla primero, olfatea y asiente hacia la puerta. –Deberíamos ir a dormir.

 –Gracias por los sándwiches. –dice Cas.

–No hay problema. –responde. –Te toca hacer el desayuno.

Cas descansa una mano sobre el brazo de Dean y la aprieta. –Hare mi mejor intento. –dice, la calidez volviendo a su tono.

Dean tiene que decirle sobre Vermont, pero no sabe cómo. Cas merece saber para entender por qué actuó de esa manera cuando volvió, por qué está actuando de esta manera ahora, pero no tiene idea de por dónde empezar.

La tensión debió haber aparecido en su cara, porque Cas quita su mano y pregunta –Dean, ¿Cual es el problema?

Dean solo niega con la cabeza.

–Aun puedes hablar conmigo. –Cas insiste. –Aun cuando soy humano.

–Lo sé. –dice, nunca pensó en sí mismo como del tipo que rezaba, pero ahora parece tan solitario saber que Cas no va a poder escucharlo cuando lo haga. Era más fácil hablar con él de esa manera, pero aun así no quiere hablar con nadie más. No puede evitar reírse.  –Una mente Vulcana sería muy conveniente justo ahora.

– ¿Es sobre donde estuviste? –Cas pregunta.

Dean tarda un segundo en responder. –Sí. –dice en voz baja.

–No tienes que decirme.

–No, si tengo que. –protesta. –Solo... No sé por dónde empezar.

–Necesitas dormir. –Cas responde. –Dímelo mañana.

Dean asiente mirando su regazo. Quiere quedarse, sabe que Cas lo aceptaría, pero no está seguro de que pasaría si lo hace. Palmea gentilmente las costillas de Cas y se levanta de la cama tomando los platos. Se gira y con las manos inestables abre la puerta al pasillo. Sus manos empiezan a temblar cuando atraviesa el umbral de la puerta.

–Buenas noches. –dice.

–Descansa. –Cas responde apagando la lámpara.

Las manos de Dean aun tiemblan cuando cierra la puerta de su propia habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente mañana, el cabello de Cas estaba limpio y cepillado, olía al desodorante que Dean había puesto en la bolsa de la farmacia cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto. Dean está despierto recostado sobre los cobertores. Aun está en su ropa de ayer en la noche y necesita bañarse. Cas está parado en el marco de la puerta llamándolo como la luz a un insecto.

– Hey. –Dean dijo, tallándose los ojos para alejar el sueño, sonríe muy apenas. –Te ves bien.

Cas sonríe, pegando la barbilla al pecho. –Hice el desayuno. –anuncia. –Los huevos están un poco crudos, pero las tostadas están pasables.

Dean sostiene el aliento ante la mención de las tostadas. Todo lo que puede ver es a Cas poniendo rondas de pan francés en platos de vidrio, poniendo glaseado sobre ellos.  Casi puede oler las naranjas y la vainilla.

–Genial. –responde, poniendo su brazo sobre sus ojos mientras suelta el aire que esta conteniendo. No se va a desmoronar enfrente de Cas. –Estaré afuera en un minuto.

Espera que Cas se vaya, pero en vez de eso lo escucha entrar de lleno en la habitación, el ruido de sus pantalones rozarse mientras camina. Dean levanta el brazo lo suficiente para ver a Cas hincado moviendo una pila de libros a un lado. Toma algo del suelo y lo estudia en su palma.

– ¿Donde conseguiste esto? –pregunta, bajo y serio.

La garganta de Dean se cierra cuando se da cuenta de lo que está sosteniendo Cas. Traga duro y no responde.

Cas se sienta a los pies de la cama, dándole vueltas al anillo una y otra vez sobre su palma. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz sigue baja pero es más suave.

–Una espada angelical carga la energía del ángel que la creo, una impresión de la gracia de ese ángel. Eso es lo que le da a la espada su poder.

Vuelve a girar el anillo sobre su palma otra vez y acaricia el borde con el dedo. 

–Este anillo carga mi gracia. –dice.

Se encuentra con los ojos de Dean como una pregunta silenciosa. Dean debería decirle que se fuera, que lo olvidara, que se lleve el anillo tan lejos como pueda, pero no hace nada de eso. Mira a Cas larga y pesadamente, deseando poder mentirle, sacarse alguna mentira del culo, pero su mente está en blanco. Cas continua mirándolo, su expresión cuidadosa y precavida.

La boca de Dean está seca como el algodón sus manos temblando cuando abre la boca. Solo necesita tres palabras para decirle todo.

–No era Lisa.

La mano de Cas sigue allí, cerrándose alrededor del anillo como una flor. Asiente afirmativamente.

Un horrible silencio crece entre ambos. Cas no lo toca y no trata de consolarlo, solo se queda allí un largo tiempo con el anillo entre sus manos. Mientras más dura el silencio, más dudas se crean y va extinguiendo cualquier esperanza que pueda tener. Cas no lo quiere. El frio lo recorre hasta la medula y empieza a temblar.

–Lo siento. –dice miserablemente, porque no hay nada más que decir. Se gira hacia un lado, enterrando su cara en el colchón. Es difícil respirar, pero se mantiene de esa manera. La cama huele como su piel y suavizante de telas, nada como Cas.

Eventualmente Cas habla. –El desayuno se está enfriando. –dice. Dean se estremece al sentir el movimiento del colchón cuando Cas se levanta. Deja el anillo sobre la mesita de noche, justo donde Dean pueda verlo y cierra la puerta despacio detrás de él.

Pero Dean no se levanta. Jala las sabanas sobre su cuerpo cubriéndose con ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se siente desconectado del tiempo cuando se levanta de nuevo, trata de volver a dormir pero no puede. Cada sonido es la promesa de ser causado por los pasos de Cas, pero él no vuelve a la habitación de Dean, no en toda la mañana. Sam se niega a darle más licor y no está lo suficientemente desesperado para beberse el jarabe para la tos. Conociendo a Sam, probablemente tomo medidas preventivas y ya lo habrá sacado del baño de Dean.

El anillo aun esta sobre la mesita de noche donde Cas lo dejo. Sam tuvo el sentido común de no preguntar por él cuando vino a recoger la ropa para lavar, pero tampoco lo movió. Dean no tiene el estómago para tocar esa cosa. Le da la espalda por un rato, pero después de la tercera vez que se gira y ve el metal brillando sin importar la poca cantidad de luz, se va al garaje.

A Baby le gusta aquí, guardada en el interior, en un ambiente de temperatura controlada, lejos del viento y la lluvia. Ella merece eso después de todos esos años difíciles en el camino. Se recuesta atravesando el asiento delantero, descansando sus piernas en la puerta del piloto.

–Baby, ¿Qué hago? –murmura.

No debió haberle dicho nada a Cas. Debió haberlo dejado pensar que Dean estaba destrozado por Lisa. No quiere que Cas venga a él por culpa u obligación. ¿Por qué no simplemente tiro el anillo y termino con todo?

En algún momento, Sam se sienta en el asiento trasero, descansando ambos brazos en el respaldo del delantero. Mirando a Dean hacia abajo, sobre sus antebrazos. Tiene una camisa de franela azul y el cabello le cubre los ojos.

– ¿Qué? –Dean dice sentándose de golpe. Frota con su manga el tablero como si estuviera limpiándole el polvo.

– ¿Que le dijiste a Cas?

– ¿Por qué? –Dean pregunta rápidamente, girando su cabeza. – ¿Que fue lo que dijo?

–Justo eso, no está diciendo nada. – responde. –Ha estado sentando en la mesa de la cocina mirando un plato con tostadas por dos horas.

– ¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?

Sam alza una ceja. –Dímelo tú. –dice.

Dean se talla con el talón de la mano la cara, girando la mirada. – ¿Como fue lo de Balthazar? –pregunta. – ¿El pendejo logro subir?

–No lo hagas. –dice Sam firmemente.

– ¿Hacer qué?, ¿Preguntar como fue el caso?

–Evadir mi pregunta.

–Mira. –Dean dice obscuramente. Sujetando el volante tan fuerte que le duele, suelta un poco su agarre, dejando que el dolor se vaya un poco. –Le dije que no era Lisa, eso es todo. ¿Está bien?

–Oh. –dice Sam, un momento después vuelve a decirlo, en revelación. –Oh.

La cara de Dean se calienta. –No quiero hablar de eso. –murmura.

–Podría ayudar.

– ¿Si? –Dean gira de golpe su cabeza para mirar a hacia Sam, quien lo mira con una implorante y molesta mirada comprensiva. – ¿Que es lo que quieres que te diga?, ¿Que era feliz?, ¿Que tú estabas casado con niños y una maldita vagoneta?, ¿Que Cas estaba bien?, que me pude haber quedado si... 

Dean casi puede saborear la miseria en su tono dudando en la última palabra. Parpadea y deja de hablar cuando una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. La talla con su puño furioso.

–Entonces... ¿Cas? –Sam pregunta lentamente, alza ambas cejas esperanzado pero Dean desvía la mirada a su regazo.

– ¿Que sobre él? –pregunta, bajando el tono.

Sam no dice nada de inmediato, solo asiente silenciosamente, exhalando en lo que suena a incredulidad, tal vez alivio. –Supongo que es por eso que pasaste dos semanas negándote a estar en la misma habitación que él. –dice.

Dean no responde, después de un minuto Sam se aclara la garganta.

– ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

– ¿Eso importa? –responde cansado. Palmea el volante y mira fuera de la puerta del carro. Piensa en un pequeño garaje pintado de rojo, en Baby resguardada con su cubierta de vinil, en un mapa de pared lleno de tachuelas de colores. Piensa en Cas tomando el anillo silenciosamente.

 –Si, en realidad. –dice Sam. –Creo que importa un montón.

–No era real Sammy, nada de eso.

–Podría serlo. –Sam continúa. –Por lo que he leído, los cupidos son capaces de adivinar si dos personas están hechas la una para la otra. Pueden planear un futuro completo en segundos. En tu caso, construir un pequeño universo a tu alrededor, um... si, pero no podría haber sido posible si Cas no sintiera ya...

 –Mira, no está interesado. –dice Dean cortándolo.

– ¿Dijo eso?

–No, pero...

–Necesitas hablar con él.

–Aprecio lo que estas tratando de hacer, en serio lo hago. –dice. –Pero te lo ruego, déjalo.

–Sabes que no me importa, ¿Verdad? –Sam insiste. –Solo quiero que seas feliz.

–Las personas como nosotros no tienen finales felices.

–La vida no es un libro Dean. –responde Sam. –Creo que ambos merecemos felicidad después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Y si Cas es lo que te hace feliz, deberías estar con él.

Dean bufa sin aceptar y toca su dedo anular. Sam suspira.

– ¿Comiste? –pregunta.

–Voy a tomar algo más tarde. –responde Dean.

–Te haré un sándwich. –ofrece.

–Sí, gracias.

Sam sale del asiento trasero y cierra la puerta, pero se asoma por la ventana del pasajero. –Por favor, habla con él. –añade.

–Ve a hacerme mi sándwich. –murmura. Trata de que su tono salga duro, pero suena más juguetón que otra cosa. Pelea contra la sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de su boca.

Sam estira su francamente largo brazo a través del asiento y palmea con fuerza la cabeza de Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sándwich lo está esperando en la mesa. Cas esta lavando los platos, su cabeza inclinada sobre el fregadero sus brazos moviéndose metódicamente mientras pasa la esponja sobre el plato, lo enjuaga, lo seca y luego toma otro.

 _No me molesta_ , escucha el eco de la voz de Cas en su cabeza. Repite la manera en la que Cas lo miro la noche pasada, cuando dijo: _Entiendo porque mi padre nos ordeno amarlos._

Dean esta repentinamente muy cansado, tan, tan cansado. No quiere nada más que colapsar contra el cuerpo de Castiel, dejarse ir, dejar que otro sostenga su peso por un rato. Si lo que dice Sam es cierto, si Cas realmente siente algo por Dean... si realmente hay una oportunidad, entonces lo vale todo. Dean va a intentarlo, porque lo vale todo.

Antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, camina detrás de Cas y pone una mano en su cintura. Cas suspira  suavemente en respuesta, así que Dean deja descansar su mejilla en el hombro de Cas, este baja el plato y la esponja cerrando el agua. No se mueve, así que Dean tampoco lo hace. Respiran a la par por un rato.

– ¿Éramos felices? –Cas pregunta finalmente.

Dean asiente contra su cuello, el olor de su piel es familiar, besa la parte trasera de la oreja de Cas, es suave, como sabe que lo seria.

–Teníamos gatos. –dice.

Cas se gira y alza sus manos a la cara de Dean, juntando sus frentes.

–Me gustaría tener un gato contigo.

– ¿Si? –Dean dice cuando Cas asiente, el horrible sentimiento dentro de él se disuelve.

Cas lo besa hambrientamente, por puro instinto, tomando la nunca de Dean, haciendo que sus dientes choquen, son filosos al delinear los labios de Dean. Cas se mantiene entre la pasión y la ternura, su boca es tibia y amarga por tanto café, pero Dean la lame agradecido, presiona a Cas contra el lavabo. Cas envuelve a Dean en sus brazos, así que este mete sus dedos en el cabello de Cas, desordenándolo.

 _Sam tenía razón_ , piensa gimiendo un poco en la boca de Cas. El pendejo se va a pavonear por eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado un minuto o unas horas cuando Sam entra en la cocina y los encuentra así, sus caras rojas y sus labios hinchados, ambos sonriendo.

–Hey Cas, estaba planeando ir a la tienda después de bañarme. ¿Necesitamos al…?

La voz de Sam se muere e la ultima silaba. Se aclara su garganta, avergonzado, quizás un poquito divertido. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es controlada y profesional.

–En realidad, sabes, me voy a ir justo ahora. Siento ganas de carne para cenar. ¿Alguien más quiere carne?

Dean baja su frente hasta el hombro de Cas y gime, pero no se aleja, no da ni un paso lejos. En respuesta, Cas lo abraza más cerca, como si abrazar a Dean hubiera sido algo que hace todos los días. Sam puede ver a Cas abrazándolo, pero a Dean no le importa.

–Carne está bien. –responde contra la camisa de Cas. Sale un poco ahogado.

–Carne será. –Sam anuncia radiantemente, haciendo sonar sus llaves.

–Oh. –dice Cas. –Ya no tenemos crema.

–Lo tengo. –Sam dice y se gira listo para irse.

Pero el aliento de Dean se atora en su garganta ante las palabras de Cas. Piensa en el otro Cas, en otra cocina, solo que esta no es una despedida. Alza sus ojos hasta la cara de Cas y exhala una risa temblorosa.

– ¿Que dijiste? –pregunta.

–Le pedí a Sam que trajera más crema. –responde Cas. –Para el café. –añade. –Ya no tenemos.

Dean se ríe y su risa hace eco en la cocina. Se ríe hasta que es doloroso, hasta que las lágrimas se salen de sus ojos, a pesar de eso, está sosteniendo los hombros de Cas como si estuviera asustado de dejarlo ir. Puede hacerlo ahora, sostener a Cas justo así, tanto como quiera, porque es real. Esto es real.

La expresión de Cas parece extrañada, pero sostiene las mejillas de Dean y besa su boca. Sobre ellos, las luces parpadean rápidas e irregulares, como las luciérnagas.

_-Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que puedan perdonarme por mi explicación tan vaga sobre la Marca de Caín (Lo escribí pre-s10) Supernatural esta tan enfocado en la idea de la elección que sentí que era la carta perfecta para jugar. El enfoque de la historia no era ese, e incluso si no estás de acuerdo con ese headcanon, espero que pudieras ignorarlo y disfrutar de cualquier manera.
> 
> -museaway.
> 
> N.T: Hey! 5 meses tomo esta traducción, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, es hermosa la verdad. Esta historia todavía tiene 4 marcas en el tiempo, que por motivos de la serie en si (el final de la 11va) voy a publicar entre estas dos semanas, para el final de la 11va deben estar los 4 publicados o al menos terminar justo después de que yo vea el ultimo capitulo.
> 
> Subiré los links del arte y el fic original a mi perfil (he sido muy floja para hacerlo antes) y todo lo que la escritora deja de extra al final del la historia (son fotos, recetas y cosas así)
> 
> Oh y volvere a subir el capitulo apenas lo revisen para la ortografía como siempre.
> 
> Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado el fic, ha sido un placer para mi traducirlo, gracias especiales a Nate por estar en ao3 comentando todo, a Karla, TefyHatake, Kanashi59 y sobre todo a mi muy muy querida Ana por ser mi pequeño conejillo de indias c: y ayudarme con las cosas que no lograba entender.
> 
> Nos vemos en una semana!
> 
> Eliza.


	7. Timestamp: Secuela.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> –Nunca he hecho tostadas francesas. –admite Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Decidí poner los tiemestamps (marcas en el tiempo) con la historia madre, en vez de dejar que se pierdan en tumblr, así serán más fáciles de encontrar. Varían en tamaño y estilo, iré publicándolas conforme las escriba.
> 
> Está tirmestamps toma lugar inmediatamente después del final, después de la escena de la cocina.
> 
> -museaway.

–Nunca he hecho tostadas francesas. –admite Cas.

Pone su brazo sobre Dean abrazándolo fuertemente y jalándolo hasta pegarlo junto a él. Están recostados en el cuarto de Cas, sobre el ridículo enredón de animales. La camisa de Cas es suave contra la mejilla de Dean, respira contra ella, enredando sus dedos en el dobladillo sobre el estómago de Cas, levantándolo un poco delineando con sus nudillos la piel.

Cas besa su coronilla, recostándose allí, presionando su boca, causando que Dean sonría contra su hombro, acariciándolo con su cara y manteniéndose allí.  
Han hecho esto un millón de veces y a su vez, jamás lo han hecho. Todo es como la primera vez. 

Cas besa delicadamente la frente de Dean, besando cada ceja, las esquinas de sus ojos y sus parpados, besa su mejilla y su oído, susurrando: –Estaba asustado de que no volverías.

Confiesa: –Creí que moriría y no volvería a verte.

Dean se estremece.

–Cas... –empieza, moviendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Cas, hasta alcanzar los omóplatos, solo que Cas se trago sus palabras. Besa a Dean profundo y largo, sabe como a café.

–La primera vez que volviste, cuando pensé que habías estado con Lisa, yo sentí... –Sacude la cabeza, acunando la cara de Dean con sus manos, como si buscara las palabras. –Deseé haber muerto... 

–No. –insiste Dean.

–Haber muerto. –continua, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Dean para silenciarlo. –Creyendo que me habías amado.

–Eso es bastante egoísta. –dice Dean, apretándolo más cerca. La espalda de Cas es fuerte y musculosa, lo siente respirar en sus manos. Hace mapas con la punta de sus dedos sobre su espalda. Hay tantos, tantos detalles en su cerebro tenia correctos, pero tiene un aura de ser inexplorado.

–Lo es. –Cas concuerda antes de que su boca este sobre Dean de nuevo: caliente, posesiva y venerante. –Muy egoísta.  
Dean lo besa por horas, gime cuando Cas toma su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo después. 

–Creí que nosotros nunca... –confiesa Cas. –Si hubiera tenido mi gracia, hubiera borrado tus memorias de ella.

–Marcando tu territorio. –dice, restregando sus caderas juntas experimentalmente, hasta que un jadeo se escapa de la boca de Cas. Lo repite, una y otra vez.

–No podía soportar verte herido. –Cas jadea, sus ojos cerrándose y Dean entiende. Pasa su brazo por la espalda de Castiel y lo abraza hasta que no hay más espacio entre sus pechos, gime contra su boca. 

–Era hermoso Cas. –dice. –Desearía que pudieras verlo.

Las manos de Cas son cálidas y reconfortantes cuando acunan su cara. Se gira poniéndose sobre Dean, gentilmente, acorralándolo contra la cama. Dean se siente protegido, valioso y amado. Sus ojos se cierran. 

Cas se mese en su contra, lo deja desmoronarse.

Jura: –Lo hare.


	8. Timestamp: Vermont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin beta
> 
> N.A: Está puesto después de The path of Fireflies y Bluebird (Un OS que no he traducido y no sé si lo haga) pero no tiene spoilers de Bluebird.

Ignora completamente el caso en Vermont. Probablemente no sea nada se dice a sí mismo. Definitivamente no vale la pena atravesar el país. Se centra en los casos más cercanos, encuentra uno en Nebraska a un par de horas al norte; una cosa fluvial de mierda en Colorado, probablemente un espíritu del agua.

Sam encuentra el caso en Vermont por sí solo y se lo enseña a Dean en la cocina un sábado por la mañana.

–Me sorprende que no mencionaste este. –dice entre sorbos de café, señalando su computadora. Dean se rasca el cuello aclarándose la garganta y sonrojándose, le alegra que Cas este aun en la cama y no pueda verlo. Mira lo que Sam está leyendo.

–Es un largo viaje. –dice.

Sam alza una ceja. – ¿Dormiste bien?

–Oye. –responde Dean, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. –Si quieres viajar veinticuatro horas solo para llegar allá, entonces está bien por mí.

–No recuerdo la última vez que estuve en Vermont. –dice Sam de repente, anotando algo en su laptop.

Sam no lo sabe, ¿Por qué lo haría?, no es como que Dean le haya dicho. Mira una macha que tiene sobre el dorso de su mano y la talla hasta limpiarla, aclarándose la garganta también.

–Sí. –dice, sale ahogado. –Sí, han pasado años.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean conduce, Sam acapara el asiento trasero con un reproductor de MP3 y una bolsa de dulces. Cas se sienta adelante con Dean y juega con su teléfono cuando no está durmiendo o haciendo comentarios sobre las trampas para turistas.

–La cueva Mark Twain está en Hannibal.

–Por última vez, no vamos a parar.

Mientras más cerca está de Vermont, más extraño se siente al volver.

Exacto.

Se _siente_ como volver.

Estuvo sobre este camino hace unos siete años, pero no lo recuerda mucho. No quiere verlo, no quiere que sea diferente a como lo recuerda, pero su pie está sobre el acelerador y no tiene otra opción.

Cambian a la mitad y comen afuera de Cleveland. Sam maneja con Cas como su copiloto. Dean está feliz de poder estirarse. Se queda dormido cuando llegan a Pensilvania y Cas lo despierta en un restaurante junto a la carretera.

– ¿Ya llegamos? –gruñe, frotándose los ojos.

–No. –murmura Cas. Esta inclinado a través de la puerta abierta, con una rodilla en el asiento. Mueve las piernas de Dean para poder sentarse, poniéndolas después sobre su regazo y cerrando la puerta. –Estamos en un restaurante en Whitehall, Nueva York. Le pedí a Sam que se detuviera.

– ¿Por qué?, acabamos de comer.

Cas acaricia la pantorrilla de Dean sobre el pantalón. –Pensé que te gustaría estar despierto. –dice.

La costumbre le dice que se ría, que está bien, que esto está bien, que todo _está bien._ Pero se conmueve, le afecta la suavidad en la voz de Cas, la seriedad en su rostro, la forma en la que sus dedos tocan la pierna de Dean con seguridad. ¿Qué mierda hizo para merecer esto?

Besa a Cas antes de salir del coche, permitiéndose descansar su cara contra su cuello y respirar. A pesar de que tiene dos cajones de su propia ropa, sigue robándose las camisas de Dean. Esta está muy estirada del cuello y se va a ver asombrosa en el piso del motel. Dean enreda su mano en el pelo de Cas, inclinando su cabeza para besar su pulso.

Cas le toma de la mano cuando entran al restaurante y se sientan del otro lado de Sam quien está leyendo el menú.

–Voy corriendo a lavarme las manos. Si la camarera vuelve, ¿pueden pedirme un sándwich de pavo? –dice, dejándolos solos.

La camarera les sirve agua. Dean pide dos tazas de café y un sándwich para Sam, descansando su mano en la rodilla de Cas.

–Deberíamos ir al Lago Camplain mientras estamos aquí. –dice una vez la camarera se ha ido. –Se supone que es hermoso.

 _Se supone que iríamos._ Y ahora puede, de verdad, con Cas.

Cas pone su mano sobre la de él. –Estoy seguro de que a Sam le encantaría. –dice, enredando sus dedos con los de Dean, se ve feliz. Beben su café sin soltarse y en silencio. Cas delinea con su pulgar la mano de Dean.

Sostiene la mano de Dean cuando cruzan la frontera entre Nueva York y Vermot, dándole un fuerte apretón cuando el aliento de Dean se queda atrapado en su garganta y acaricia su cuello con la otra mano, justo donde empieza su cabello. Baby cruza la línea fronteriza y el corazón de Dean se acelera y…

Está bien.

Él está bien, deja escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Cas, acariciando su cabeza, despeinándolo con los dedos.

Dean se mira en la expresión seria de Cas, antes de acomodarse en su asiento y sonreír. No sabe cuando empezó a llorar, pero hay rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, no trata de limpiarlas, en vez de eso, alza su mano y delinea la mandíbula de Cas, besándolo con tanta ternura cómo puede un hombre que puede ver la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño desde el espejo retrovisor.

–Sí. –promete, besándolo de nuevo por si acaso, feliz de que la expresión de Cas cambio a algo dulce solo para él. –Estoy genial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T: Lo siento.
> 
> He estado absurdamente estresada y he dado mil vueltas a la facultad tratando de arreglar un error en el sistema que pudo haber hecho que reprobara una materia y fue absurdamente estresante, lo siento de verdad, pero aquí está la siguiente timestamp! Espero les guste y espero tener las ultimas dos pronto.
> 
> Sobre las siguientes traducciones, creo saber cual es el siguiente que voy a traducir pero si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas, no traduzco fics demasiados largos porque consumen mucho de mi tiempo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> Eliza.


	9. Timestamp: Dejados afuera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Esto toma lugar en un momento indeterminado en el futuro, después de que compraron su primera casa. Creo que es en Lawrence. Últimamente me encanta Lawrence.

Cas los había dejado afuera. _De nuevo._

Dean se abrazo a sí mismo, cerrando el zipper de su chaqueta hasta su cuello y frotando sus manos juntas mientras miraba el sol esconderse.

–Joder Cas, ¡dijiste que tenias tus llaves!

–Estaban en mi bolcillo. –chasqueo, metiendo su mano en el bolcillo derecho de su gabardina. Sus ojos abriéndose grandemente al voltear el bolcillo hacia afuera para revelar una gran abertura en el. –Oh. –dice.

–Necesitamos conseguirte una mejor gabardina. –murmura Dean, su gabardina es muy delgada para el invierno y está siendo difícil de parchar. Dean se acerca a la casa, donde hay unos centímetros libres de nieve. Va a obscurecer pronto, así que busca la mejor ventana para romper.

– ¿Y la llave de repuesto? –Cas pregunta.

–La usamos la última vez. Creo que podríamos romper una ventana.

Cas se ve ofendido con la sugerencia. – _No_ vamos a romper una ventana Dean. –dice con el vapor saliendo de entre sus labios. –Estaban en mi bolcillo cuando salimos, debieron haberse caído durante la caminata.

– ¿Quieres volver a recorrer todo el vecindario? Probablemente caminamos tres kilómetros.

– ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

–Bien. –Dean accede.

Encuentran las llaves a unas cuantas calles, ya cubiertas de una capa de nieve. Otra media hora y no las hubieran encontrado. Cas usa su celular como linterna mientras se apuran a volver a la casa y abrir la puerta, quitándose sus botas. Las dejan secar en la entrada de la casa.

La casa no es grande: Dos cuartos, un viejo baño con un horrible azulejo, una tenebrosa sala y una cocina que no podrías llamar gourmet (más bien para un restaurante de comida rápida y podría estar exagerando). Necesita pintura, semillas en el jardín y cambiar las tablas en el porche trasero porque se están pudriendo. Pero es de ellos.

Cas saca el set de costura y empieza a trabajar en su bolcillo. Dean hace una taza de café fresco y se sienta junto a Cas en el sofá de segunda-tercera-cuarta mano. No tienen cable aun, así que solo mira a Cas hacer apretados nudos en la capa delgada de la gabardina.

–Sabes. –dice Dean después de un rato, tibio por el café. –Hay esas cerraduras de contraseña, no necesitas en realidad una llave, solo el código para entrar.

Cas asiente mientras hace el último nudo. Pone la gabardina y el set de costura a un lado, tomando la taza de las manos de Dean y dejándola en el suelo. Saca su vieja sabana del bunker y la pone sobre ambos, recostándose contra el pecho de Dean. Besa su cuello y miran la nieve caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T: Sé que son 450 palabras y que tarde un mes en traducirlas, mi excusa es... que el trabajo resulto dejarme menos tiempo que la facultad, lo cual encuentro muy triste. Esto lo traduje como en 15 minutos y aun me queda un poco de tiempo antes de tener que irme a trabajar, así que espero me disculpen por todo el retraso! Ya solo una timestamp más y terminamos señores!
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> Kath.


	10. Timestamp: Mascotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza con un pez.

Empieza con un pez.

Compran uno en una tienda de animales, una pequeña cosa purpura y muy cobarde que siempre está al fondo de la pecera, sobre un montón de piedritas tornasol que Cas le había comprado, mirándolos. Es solo la suerte de Dean que se haya conseguido el único pez con una obsesión por mirar. Cas lo pone en lo alto de una mesita en la sala de estar, junto a la lámpara. Le habla cada que camina a su lado. Dean trata muy duro de no rodar los ojos cada vez. Por supuesto que Cas seria de los que hablan con los peces.

Sabe que Cas quiere un animal domestico, de sangre caliente con cuatro patas y productor de bolas de pelo, pero un pez es más manejable. La pecera es asquerosa, pero Cas es feliz de cambiarle el agua por sí solo. (Dean casi vomita la vez que lo vio hacerlo) El pescado casi no come nada, es feliz de vivir del agua del grifo y si se muere, pueden darle un funeral en el baño, lavar la pecera y seguir con sus vidas. Además, tener un pez significa que no hay que tomar pastillas para la alergia.

Cas le toma fotos a la pequeña cosa fea. Sus aletas son obscuras y sus ojos son inquietantes, pero a Cas le encanta. Pone la punta de su dedo sobre el vidrio cuando sale a trabajar. El pescado lo sigue.

– ¡Mira! –le dice y fue lindo la primera vez, pero han pasado ya tres meses y es un jodido pez.

–Nos vemos después del trabajo. –le dice Dean, besando a Cas parado junto a la puerta. Cas se balancea sobre él, enredando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Dean y devolviéndole el beso. Dean hace lo posible por hacer que Cas falte al trabajo, se desnude y pasen todo el día besuqueándose, pero Cas se separa con una sonrisa apenada y dice. –Pasa la aspiradora.

Dean resopla, abriéndole la puerta. –Si amor.

Dean no trabaja los domingos, por lo que se queda en ropa interior en el sofá viendo la televisión. Le textea a Sammy y a Charlie, comiéndose la mitad de una caja de cereal y mira el final de Dr. Sexy y _no llora._

Sammy viene de visita el próximo fin de semana, por lo que se levanta y va al armario a ver que tienen.

No hay mucho, así que después de una ducha rápida y aspirar el suelo de la habitación se pone ropa limpia y sale a la tienda. Compra unas sabanas para el sofá, Sam es demasiado alto y no va a caber cómodamente en el sofá, pero el tipo tendrá que conformarse, no va a estar durmiendo en-

No tienen una habitación de invitados, punto.

La habitación extra está llena de armas, libros y cajas que no se han desempaquetado. Cas siempre sugiere hacerlo como una actividad productiva los sábados, pero Dean lo distrae con sexo. Hasta el momento su técnica de distracción tiene una tasa de éxito del 100% y Cas no se queja exactamente de ella.

El pez lo mira cuando llega a la casa con una bolsa de plástico de la tienda y una hamburguesa con todo.

– ¿Qué? –chasquea, caminando hasta la cocina. Ya que Cas no está en casa come con los codos sobre la mesa y deja las sabanas en la entrada, en caso de haber comprado el tipo equivocado. Deben ser las correctas, son 300 hilos de algodón egipcio, exactamente el tipo que Cas solía comprar.

Cuando vuelve al sofá, el pescado le está mirando.

–Carajo, eres raro. –murmura y pone un marco de fotografía delante de él.

Cas lo quita con el ceño fruncido cuando llega a casa del trabajo y lo aleja de la pecera y se disculpa con el pez, lo que hace sentir a Dean como un enorme pendejo. Talla con su zapato la alfombra.

–Lo siento. –dice, adelantándose y besando la nuca de Cas. –Es que me estaba mirando otra vez.

–Es un pez Dean. –la voz de Cas suena irritada, pero no tarda en darse la vuelta y besar a Dean, antes de soltarse y pasar a su lado.

El pez lo mira fijamente y abre la boca.

Dean escucha a Cas mover las ollas y sartenes un par de segundos después.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta, yendo hacia él.

–Voy a hacer la cena. –dice Cas, frunciendo el seño mientras mira la cacerola.

–Ya está en el horno. –le dice, amando la manera en que la expresión de Cas se suaviza, girando la cabeza y mirando al horno.

– ¿Tengo tiempo para bañarme? –le pregunta, sacándose la cartera y poniéndola sobre la barra.

–Depende. –dice Dean, acercándose a él. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cas. – ¿De qué tipo de baño estamos hablando?

–Un baño de burbujas. –dice.

–Muy bien. –dice Dean, ayudándole a sacarse el abrigo. –Ve a relajarte, te llamaré cuando esté lista.

Cuando Cas sonríe todo el cuerpo de Dean se ilumina. Sammy tiene razón. Está jodidamente sometido.

El pez sin nombre vive hasta la avanzada edad de nueve meses dieciséis días. Cas lo marca en el calendario. Tiene una pose extrañamente estoica mientras lo mira irse en el remolino de agua, para después suspirar y salir del baño con el recipiente que solía llamar hogar. Dean escucha el agua del fregadero de la cocina, posiblemente Cas está lavando la pecera.

Dean frunce el ceño mientras ve el inodoro, sus ojos pican un poco. Probablemente está cansado o se está enfermando o siente nostalgia por el bunker, porque no es posible que esté llorando por un jodido pez.

Excepto que era el pez de Cas y Cas amaba al bastardo. Tenía su pecera en la sala y apestaba todo el lugar, seguía el dedo de Cas cada vez. Y ahora han tirado al pez y Cas esta lavando su pecera.

Contiene el aliento, medio esperando a que todo se desplome a su alrededor, pero no lo hace. Apaga la luz y sale de allí.

Pasan una noche tranquila en el sofá. Las piernas de Cas están sobre las de Dean, mientras este lo abraza por la cintura y tiene su cabeza en su hombro mientras mira a Cas leer.

–Me estas distrayendo. –dice Cas, girando la cara para atrapar los labios de Dean. Por un momento, su corazón se detiene, para después latir muy rápido. Besa a Cas con tanta fuerza que se olvida momentáneamente de cómo respirar, borracho por las sensaciones y el rose de ambas bocas.

–Vamos a la cama. –murmura Dean, mordiendo uno de los labios de Cas, que le gana un escalofrió y un susurro: –Esta bien.

Cubiertos por las sabanas, con Cas gimiendo debajo de él, el dolor por la pérdida del pez se olvida temporalmente.

La próxima vez que va al supermercado se detiene en la tienda de mascotas y va a la sección de pescados. Se ven miserables en sus pequeños recipientes. Hay un pez rojo con unas grandes aletas y otro que es de un obscuro color purpura que hace que sus ojos apenas se noten. Casi lo escoge cuando lo piensa mejor y deja el pasillo con las manos vacías.

Vino hasta aquí, por lo que se toma unos minutos para ver la tienda completa. Va a los conejillos de indias y los hámsteres, hay diferentes tipos: albinos, pelo corto americano, osos de peluche. Ningún oso de peluche va a venir a su casa, no después de todo lo que ha visto, gracias. Además, su rueda para correr hace un chirrido que lo va a terminar volviendo loco.

Niega con la cabeza y va al pasillo de los perros, preguntándose si el perro de Sam ya está entrenado o si sigue ocupado destruyendo en bunker. Termina en el pasillo de alimento para gato, tragando duro.

Se queda mirando los estantes durante un largo rato, los cuencos y los juguetes con plumas y la hierba para el gato, los rascadores. Un viejo y malhumorado gato le viene a la mente, se ríe ante la memoria distante y recoge la caja de arena menos costosa, metiéndola bajo su brazo. Agarra un juego de cuencos y varios juguetes de colores y un rascador. Compra algo que dice ser la mejor arena para gatos del mundo. Paga todo, siente algo que va desde mareo a ansiedad, pero sobre todo eso se siente bien.

Sabe que es la decisión correcta cuando Cas llega a casa del trabajo y ve todo puesto sobre la mesa de café junto con un suministro de un año de Loratadina.

Sus ojos se fijan en Dean y se ve tan condenadamente feliz, sorprendido y conmovido que Dean podría llorar.

–Pensé que podríamos ir al refugio de animales en tu día libre. –dice, cubriendo sus emociones con una sonrisa fácil pero Cas ve a través de él.

–Tú. –dice, recostando a Dean en el sofá, besándolo aun con su gabardina puesta y enredando sus dedos fríos en su cabello. –Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Por supuesto que lloro con Dr. Sexy.
> 
> N.T: HEY! es el final! yei! es la ultima timestamp que museaway tiene publicada de este hermoso fic, realmente ame mucho traducirlo, mil gracias por leer! De hecho, entre todo el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo, me regalaron un gato (Novak, mi amor) y fue muy lindo saber que Dean hizo todo eso por Cas, porque lo ama c:
> 
> Btw, la Loratadina es un medicamento para las alergias!
> 
> De cualquier manera, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo, mil gracias a todos los que comentan y leen! nos vemos después!
> 
> Kath

**Author's Note:**

> Considerando que los capítulos son realmente muy largos, que soy universitaria y que a veces tengo vida social, los capítulos pueden tardar entre dos semanas a seis semanas, pero realmente estoy comprometida a terminarlo, así que por favor, tengan un poco de paciencia trato de hacer esto lo mejor posible para que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hice al leerlo.  
> Gracias por leer y comentar!  
> Eliza


End file.
